


Dear 10969 Frontman

by mangkunifroggy



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: F/F, Taka Moriuchi ONE OK ROCK fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangkunifroggy/pseuds/mangkunifroggy
Summary: The title says it all. This story features the ONE OK ROCK frontman Takahiro Moriuchi.The situation: Winter loves the band ONE OK ROCK, especially the frontman Taka. She sends him a message everyday using her journal because it's impossible to meet him but what if ONE OK ROCK will go to her country for a summer vacation before their Nagisaen Tour and her journal lost only to end up to Taka's hands?





	1. Dear 1: ONE OK ROCK What?

**Author's Note:**

> First published at Wattpad.

Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more

\- The Beginning

"Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudo."

"What?" I stopped sketching and glanced at my bestfriend who's singing a song I can't decipher the heck it is.

"Blinded, I can't see the end. So where do I begin?" she continued, she didn't heard me because she's wearing her earplugs. Bet the volumes too high 'cause I can hear the grumbling sound but I can't understand it.

"Ellie!" I tapped her head using my pencil.

She pulled off one of her earplugs. "What?"

"Stop singing. I can't understand it, besides you sound like a crying cow." I rolled my eyes heavenwards.

"My goodness, Winter. You're so mean to me! Are you really my bestfriend?!"

"Of course, darling. I'm just saying the truth. By the way, what's that song?" I stopped sketching and closed my sketchbook.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you 'cause I'm carried away singing. The Beginning is the title of the song. It has Japanese and English lyrics."

"So, that's why I can't understand you. And honestly, you're a terrible singer."

"Duh. God gave you a golden voice but too bad you can't dance like the way I do. You sucked at dancing." Now tell me, who's mean now?

"Fine. Who sang that song?" I looked at her tab. "One Ok Rock? How do you pronounced it?"

"Yup! It can be One Ok Rock or One O-K Rock. Since they're Japanese it's like saying One O'clock the Japanese way." She grinned at me.

"How did they got that name?" I asked curiously.

"They used to practice at around one o'clock in the morning because the studio rent is cheap at that time when they are just a start-up band."

"Wow, looks like you already got some info about them."

"Not that much. Here, listen to their song. I'm sure that you will love them. Their vocalist got that golden voice but I'm rooting at their guitarist who's also the band leader." She said while giggling. I put the other earplug on my left ear. We're here sitting under the tree at Ellie's backyard.

Say another word, I can't hear you  
The silence between us, nanimo you ni utsuteru dake  
I take this chance that I make you mine  
Tada kakusenai mono kazatta youni misekaketeru

Oh my God. That voice is like talking to my soul. His voice makes me envious. I continued listening until I came up to this verse.

Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
Kudaketenaide saitte chitta kono omoi wa  
So blinded I can't see the end

I listened until the song ended. Though the rhythm is rock the song lyrics' a bit sad. It's like a ballad masked with a rock sound. I fell in love with the song right away. I want to know the guy behind that heavenly voice.

Just as I was about to return Ellie's earplug, I remember that my mother, actually my stepmom is expecting me on dinner together with my Dad. My real father, he is. I called my stepmom Mom because she's like a real mother to me. My real mother died when I was born.

"Oh crap! I need to go Ellie. They're expecting me to go home before dinner. Thanks for the bonding."

"You're always welcome, Winter. My humble home is always open for you, besides it's vacation so we can still hang out more often."

"Sure thing! Bye!" I stood up to get my bike resting nearby. I put my sketchbook on my measenger bag. My house is just few blocks away from hers so a little biking won't hurt.

"Take care!" Ellie waved with a big smile on her face.

***\m/***

 

"Just in time for the dinner, sweetie." Mom said after I hastily went inside the house. My stomach growled at the smell and sight of our sumptuous dinner at the dining table.

"The food makes me hungry now. They all smell delicious!" I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Dad came in from the garden based on the garden tools he's handling.

"Having a good time with Ellie?" he asked while washing his hands. He loves gardening.

"Yes, Dad. She introduced me to this Japanese rock band. I think I want to learn some of their songs." I have a Youtube channel where I cover some of the songs of my favorite rock bands and artists.

"Japanese band? Well, that's new because you used to listen to foreign bands like Simple Plan and Linkin Park. What's the name of the band?" He sat at the dining table after cleaning.

"One Ok Rock." I smiled at him.

"Like one o'clock?" Mom asked. She already put all the food on the table.

"Yes. Ellie said that they got the name because they used to practice at one o'clock in the morning."

"That's interesting. But first, we need to eat now. Guess the both of you are very hungry."

"Dinner time!" Me and Dad both said. Mom just smiled lovingly at us.

After dinner, I voluntarily washed the dishes. We ate Graham Cake dessert afterwards.

Mom and Dad were still in the living room watching a movie so I kissed them goodnight and went upstairs. I'm so eager to open my laptop and search for that band in Youtube and Google.

After I put on my sleepwear, I open my laptop and search ONE OK ROCK at Google and on Youtube. I also opened my Facebook, Twitter and Instagram accounts. Multitasking, it is.

"Takahiro Moriuchi the vocalist, Toru Yamashita the guitarist, Ryota Kohama the bassist and Tomoya Kanki the drummer. They had former members too named Alex and Yu."

"What? Ryota is the youngest member? I thought it's Tomoya!" Based on their looks and some of their docu vids on Youtube, I thought Tomoya is the youngest member because they always bullied him. Ryota's beard makes him look older.

I checked their old vids wherein Toru used to rap. So cool! Taka is so short, I bet he's 5'6" in height. I'm an inch smaller than him.

I typed The Beginning on the YouTube search bar. Even the music video is a bit sad, the guy died. It's like he gave his heart (it looks like a crystal, tho) to the girl and then slumped on the sand. They're on a beach by the way.

"I wish they have the full english version of this song." So I typed again on the search bar.

It turned out, the band Against The Current made an English full cover of ONE OK ROCK's The Beginning. Now, I fully understand the whole song. And I'm right, the lyrics' so sad.

"So, Taka featured in ATC's song Dreaming Alone?" I thought to myself.

I smiled widely at the screen because Taka is also featured at Simple Plan's song Summer Paradise.

Wow. Taka is really a good singer after all. Feels like I'm having a crush on his voice.

His voice or to him?

I dismissed the thought and check their other videos. I found a full video of their concert in Yokohama. The stadium's so jam packed! They must be so famous in their country Japan.

While watching the vid, I feel like I'm one of those people in the crowd who sings, jumps and raise hands in the air. They're really good at performing live.

And I can't take my eyes off of Takahiro Moriuchi.

_____

Yay! How's the first chapter, guys? Leave some comments and violent reactions, lol Winter is so mean to Ellie sometimes.


	2. Dear 2: Grateful

_Then I hit the stage and remember_  
_why I'm here_  
_I'll be the voice_  
_to those who don't have one_  
_and never forget_  
_the road back_

_\- Nothing Helps_

_"We love you ONE OK ROCK!"_

_The fans are shouting and cheering for the boys as Taka headed in front of the stage to reach the crowd._

_"Come on, Winter put your hands up! Taka is coming on this way! I wish I could hold Toru's hand but he's busy strumming the guitar." Ellie said while nudging me._

_"Okay, okay. Geez, you're so hyper!" I raised my right hand while looking back at the stage._

_Taka's eyes met mine, his warm smile makes my heart melt and before I knew it, he's already holding my right hand, intertwined it like he don't want to let go._

_I am so very lucky!_

And then my phone rings.

I groaned as I picked my phone from the bedside table. The alarm clock says it's already 9 o'clock in the morning.

Maybe Dad sneaked out in my room last night and find me sleeping in my study table so he carried me to my bed. Such a sweet and awesome Dad.

The concert? _It was only just a dream._

"Hello." I said groggily.

[Hi, Winter! Oh wait, did I disturbed you on your sleep? It's already 9 AM!]

"Yeah, I know. I have an alarm clock and wall clock in my room." I sat up and eyes shut. I'm still sleepy.

[Can I come at your place? We should go to this resto bar named E.R.R.O.R. _Exi(s)t_ will going to perform there tonight!]

"Error? What a weird resto bar name."

[Actually, that's an acronym for Eat, Rock, Roll, Out, Repeat. It's a cozy restaurant by day and a music hall by night.]

"Now that's cool! Okay just come here and I'll tell my parents about it. But first, I need to take a bath and I'm kinda hungry now I might eat you from the other line." I teased.

[Monster Winter! Okay see you later! I miss you, bestfriend!]

"Ellie Melendres, we just hang out yesterday just in case you forgot." I smiled. Ellie is such a sweet potato, I mean bestfriend.

[Ha! I know right, Winter Dellaira. I just can't wait to your opinion about ONE OK ROCK, that's why.]

"Bye, _Ellie-gator_!"

[Bye, _Winter Wonderland!_ ] And I heard a soft click in the other line.

I'm humming a ONE OK ROCK song while heading to my bathroom. I'm planning to make a cover song of _Nothing Helps_ but I need to know first the chords.

***\m/***

  
When I went downstairs, I found the home so quiet. I headed to the kitchen to get a glass of milk when I found some food on the dining table. And a note, too.

_Winter sweetie,_

_I prepare breakfast for you. Your Dad says that you sleep late watching ONE ON ROCK so we didn't wake you up. We're out to the grocery._

_Mom_

"Thanks Mom, you're the best." I smiled while eyeing the French toast, sunny side up, nuggets, vienna sausages and cereals. I'm so hungry that I can finish all of these.

After eating, I automatically washed the dishes. Of course, I know some household chores and we don't need a housemaid. While washing, I heard Ellie calling from the outside.

"Winter?"

"At the kitchen!" I shouted.

"Oh, just done eating breakfast. You need some help from the dishes?" She peeked through the kitchen door.

"No thanks, I'm done. I just wipe these. You need a drink or something?"

"Yeah but I can manage. I'll go grab some orange juice." She opened the cupboard to get a glass.

"Why so early?" I asked after wiping the dishes.

"Mom left early to go to her friend so I said that I'll drop by here. I also told her that we will go to E.R.R.O.R. that's why I brought my clothes." She turned around to show me her backpack.

"Like a Girl Scout. You can eat lunch here, my parents go to the grocery store." I grinned while we're heading to the living room.

"Sure! Your Mom is an amazing cook!" Ellie beamed.

"I heard that." Because the front door is open, my parents went inside loaded with grocery bags.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dellaira!" We helped them by carrying the bags to the kitchen.

"Good to see you here, Ellie." Dad said while emptying the grocery bags.

"Yup! I just want to invite Winter to the resto bar E.R.R.O.R. You can go there too because it's a cozy restaurant by day and a music hall by night."

"What do you think, honey?" Mom asked Dad.

"Sure. We can have a date there." He teased.

I smiled because they brought new brushes, sketchbooks and pens.

"That's for you, sweetie." Mom winked at me.

"Thanks, Mom!" I kissed her on the cheek.

"How about this?" Ellie fished out a journal, a vintage one. Its color is brown with an old map and vintage key wrapped in it.

"I bought that for you, Winter because vintage rocks." Dad said.

"Thanks!" We do the high five.

"So, the three of you can go now to the living room. I'll be preparing our lunch because we have a lovely visitor here." Mom tapped Ellie's shoulder.

"Oh my, Mrs. Dellaira, you're so honest!" We all burst into a laughter.

The three of us headed to the living room to watch a television show.

At exactly 12 o'clock, Mom called us for lunch. My stomach grumbled because the food smells appetizing.

"Wow! I forgot the word diet because of these mouth-watering foods!" Ellie immediately sat on the chair beside me.

"Ellie my dear, you don't need to do a diet. Just eat nutritious food and fruits everyday." Mom advised.

"You're a dancer, right? You can achieve the body that you want. Dancing is a good form of exercise. Too bad Winter can't dance as gracefully as you." Dad teased. I rolled my eyes.

"But Winter's a good singer and has a slim body so no need to go on a diet." Ellie pouted.

"You're both good in different ways. God is indeed fair in giving you talents."

"Mom is right. So, can we eat now?" I grinned.

"Lunch time!" We all said together.

***\m/***

  
Time flies when you're having fun. At exactly 6 PM me and Ellie went upstairs to prepare ourselves. I choose to wear a black shirt with a red star print, black skirt with leggings and a red Converse. I put some eyeliner and a nude lipstick. Baby powder will do and that's it. Ellie wears a gray shirt with Punk print instead of Puma, black skinny jeans and a red Converse, too. She put on some red lipstick and baby powder. We're not avid fans of heavy make-up.

When we headed downstairs, Dad gave us a wolf-whistle.

"Good evening, gorgeous ladies. Gonna rock the night, huh?"

"Yes, Dad! I'm so excited! Some indie bands will going to perform."

"Maybe Winter can perform there too, what do you think, Mr. Dellaira?"

"You're right, Ellie. Okay, the cab is already waiting for the two of you."

"Rock princesses. Take care you two." Mom said as we went outside because a cab is already waiting.

_____

**_Wattpad App busted my drafts so I start typing this from the top HAHAHA but it's good because it's longer than the previous one. How was it? Let me hear your thoughts!_ **

**_Winter's vintage journal on the photo._ **

**_Aura_**


	3. Dear 3: Unexpected Performance

  
_My baby, sweet baby_  
_I see you smiling when I close my eyes_  
_'cause I miss you, I need you right now_

_\- My Sweet Baby_

"Wow. It's so cool in here!" I exclaimed as we enter inside E.R.R.O.R.

"I told you. I bet we'll be coming back here, right?" Ellie grinned.

"Definitely! Look at these big frames! I know most of these bands." I pointed to the frames hanging on the wall. " _Black Stones, Interglot, Guys In Plaid Shirts, Lune Noire, Exi(s)t._.."

**_A/N: Those are the names of the bands in my stories._ **

"Rock Axl Coluna is so rockin' cool on this photo." Ellie teased. I have this secret crush on _Exi(s)t_ frontman. Only my bestfriend knows about it.

"Yeah, yeah. But wait, who are they?" I asked while pointing to the frame next to _Exi(s)t_. "They looked like Japanese."

"Yay! The band's name is _MY FIRST STORY_. Hiroki Moriuchi is the vocalist." Ellie informed me.

" _Moriuchi_? Any relation to Takahiro Moriuchi?"

"He's Taka's younger sibling. See? They're a family of singers."

"Cool! I'll check on them later before I sleep."

"Been stalking on _ONE OK ROCK_ 's profile?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her. " _Researching_ is the right term, Ellie."

"Okay, okay. Just teasing you."

"Look! That's the owner, CL. She's a vlogger just like you. Let's go approach her." Ellie almost dragged me, my goodness.

I do some cover songs of my favorite bands and artists aside from sketching.

Ellie waved at CL when she glanced at our direction. She smiled sweetly in return.

"Hi, Miss CL! I'm Ellie and this is my bestfriend Winter. It's our first time here at your resto bar."

"Hello, sweet ladies." CL gave us a cheek kiss. "Oh my gosh! I know you! You're _Winter Sonata OneTwoOne_ on Youtube! I really love your cover songs and even subscribed to your channel."

"T-thanks. I'll check on yours later." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Since you're here, can I ask you a favor? The last band that will going to perform will not be here because of an emergency. Can you replace them? Usually, they play five songs but it's okay, you can sing at least three. Please, please pretty please?" With CL's puppy eye look, it's so hard to say _no_ to her.

"Come on, Winter! Your time to shine!" Ellie encouraged me.

"Okay. I'll sing."

"Yes! Thank you, Winty!" CL hugged me.

"Winty is a cute petname." Ellie teased.

"Right! I called my bestfriend Courtney Love's younger brother Wolfy. His name is Wolfgang." CL chuckled.

"You have the same name as your bestfriend? CL is also Courtney Love, I think." I asked.

"Yes, but her petname is Lyric. I just love to call her on her full name." She giggled.

"Ma'am CL, we're ready." My heart skipped a beat when I heard that voice behind CL.

CL turned around. "Rock the stage, Rock!"

"Thanks. Oh hi, there Ellie and Winter. Good to see you here." He smiled at us. I'm melting at the moment.

"Hello! We're here to support your band, Rock. Break a leg!" Ellie beamed. _A cat got my tongue._

"Sure! We'll leave you here for a while. Cheer for us." He winked.

"I'll have a surprise to you later, Rock." CL smiled at him then wink at me.

"What is it?"

"I said later, okay? Too excited!"

"Okay, Ma'am CL. I'll go upstage now."

CL leave us for a while too because she needs to talk to the other performing bands.

"Let's go near the front so that we'll have a good view of Rock, I mean Exi(s)t performance." Ellie and her never ending teasing remarks.

I couldn't help but to admire Rock's voice. They performed five songs and three of them were _ONE OK ROCK_ 's. The songs were Mighty _Long Fall, The Way Back_ and _Clock Strikes._

"Nice choice of songs. I love _Clock Strikes._ " I said to Ellie after Exi(s)t went offstage.

"Have you heard OOR's ballad songs like _Pierce_ and _All Mine_?"

"Yes, Ellie! Even their song _Heartache_."

"That's the theme song on the last installment of Rurouni Kenshin. _The Beginning_ and _Mighty Long_ _Fall_ were on the first two movies." Ellie informed.

"Wow! I'll check on that later!"

"So, back to _Exi(s)t_ , they cover OOR songs. Rock is an awesome vocalist but nothing beats Taka, though I love Toru more." She giggled while eating her nachos. I'm contended with my fries with sour cream dip and iced tea.

"Miss Winter?" He was CL's staff that we saw earlier.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am CL said to you to come backstage."

"Okay, thanks."

"Break a leg, Winter! I'll watch you from here." Ellie tapped my cheeks.

When the staff and I went backstage, CL is talking to a guy and a girl. I know them!

"Oh, here she comes. I would like you to meet Winter Dellaira. She will cover for supposed to be _Rebel Hearts_ ' slot tonight. Winter, these are my close friends Janis and Zandrei."

"I know her! She's _Winter Sonata OneTwoOne_ on Youtube. I love all her cover songs." Janis said.

"Nice to meet you, Winter. I'll check on your Youtube channel." Zandrei added.

"Thank you, the famous _Jandrei_ of _Jandrei's Hangout._ Nice to meet the both of you personally. We're planning to go to _Hidden Paradiso_ on my birthday." I said while shaking their hands.

"That's good to hear! I hope you can drop by at our resto bar and might as well perform there."

"Sure, Janis!"

"Okay, I'll leave the the three of you because I need to go onstage to introduce Winter." CL said after tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sure!"

***\m/***

  
"Are we having fun tonight, awesone people?" CL smiled at the audience.

"Yeah!"

"Good. So, for our last show tonight, supposed to be, _Rebel Hearts_ will going to perform but they can't make it because of an emergency. To fill their slot, let me introduce to all of you Winter Dellaira!" She nodded at me at the right side of stage. That's my cue.

"Yeah, she's _Winter Sonata OneTwoOne_ on Youtube! Love her cover songs!" A girl shouted from the audience.

"Thank you so much, Miss CL. And thank you, too Miss for listening and watching my cover songs." I smiled at her. "Actually, it's my first time here at E.R.R.O.R. Thanks to my bestfriend Ellie. I'm a bit nervous because this is impromptu, but I will give my very best for all of you. Here's my first song, _Everything_ by _Lifehouse_. Hope you all like it." I slung the guitar that CL lent to me.

_Find me here,_  
_And speak to me._  
_I want to feel you,_  
_I need to hear you._  
_You are the light,_  
_That's leading me,_  
_To the place,_  
_Where I find peace again._

This is one of my favorite Lifehouse song aside from _You and Me._ I'm singing it with all my heart as I strum the guitar.

_You are the strength,_  
_That keeps me walking._  
_You are the hope,_  
_That keeps me trusting._  
_You are the light,_  
_To my soul._  
_You are my purpose,_  
_You're everything._

I'm now at ease as the audience sang along with me. I noticed that Rock is looking at me intently with arms crossed while CL is shooting me a video.

_How can I stand here with you,_  
_And not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me,_  
_How could it be,_  
_Any better than this?_

I don't know why in the middle of singing, the image of that guy in my dream flashed in my mind. I remembered how warm his hand was, although it's just a dream but it felt so real.

_Takahiro Moriuchi._

__________

 


	4. Dear 4: New Cover Song

_Believe that time is always forever_  
_And I'll always be here_  
_Believe it till the end_  
_I won't go away_  
_And won't say never_  
_It doesn't have to be friend_  
_You can keep it till the end_

_\- Clock Strikes_

"Good job, Winty! I'm impressed by your performance! Hope you'll come back here again. I'll upload your song number on my Youtube channel tomorrow." CL hugged me tightly. after my song number. The other two songs that I sang were _Smile_ by _Avril Lavigne_ and _Hallelujah_ by _Paramore._

"Winty? Cute petname." Zandrei grinned. They stayed up to my song number.

"You nailed it, Winter! Proud bestfriend here." Now, it's Ellie's time to hug me.

"Well, that's a nice surprise, Ma'am CL. Save the best for last." I startled as Rock came in out of nowhere. He messed my hair afterwards.

"Hey, my hair!" I playfully slapped his hand.

"The both of you are cute together." Janis teased. I felt my cheeks heated up. I should be thankful for the dim lights because they will not noticed me blushing.

"You think so?" Rock grinned. "I need to go now. I'll check for my bandmates regarding to our rehearsal tomorrow." Rock saluted at us before leaving.

CL's staff came again but this time, he brought two red and black colored paper bags. He handed them to CL.

"Thanks." And her staff nodded at her and leave.

"Take these as a sign of appreciation. Come back again the two of you." CL gave the paper bags to me and Ellie. I wonder what's inside but we cannot see it because each bag is laced by a red ribbon on top.

"Thank you!" We both said in unison.

The three of us chatted for a while because Janis and Zandrei left already. CL informed us that she loves OOR too and her fave member is Toru. We're so thrilled because she know the guys personally and they're good friends of her.

After almost twenty minutes, we bid our goodbye to her because Ellie said that our cab is already waiting outside.

"Take care, ladies! Come back soon!" CL waved at us as we headed at the front glass door.

"I wonder what's inside of this paper bag." Ellie shook her paper bag.

"You can check on it when we get home. You're so excited."

"I'm just curious." She pouted and then stopped walking. "Oh, look at that. Your _Prince Charming_ is waiting." I glanced at the direction where Ellie was looking.

There he is, Rock Axl Coluna leaning on his black car with arms crossed. Behind his car is our cab.

"Good evening, ladies. Can I take the two of you home?" Rock flashed his killer smile. I swear I'm gonna melt anytime now.

"We would love to, but there's a cab waiting to drive us home. It's okay, you can take Winter home and I'll ride the cab." Ellie almost pushed me to Rock.

"Are you sure, Ellie?" I asked warily.

"Hundred and one percent sure! Now, it's time to go home. Take care _lovebirds_!" Ellie hopped quickly inside the cab.

After the cab went off, Rock opened the passenger side for me. He's such a gentleman rocker.

"Your bestfriend is so funny." He smiled at me.

"Crazy is the term that best describes her. Thanks."

As we rode on our way home, Rock connected his mobile to the music compartment. Then a familiar song came along with that golden voice.

_All_ _my problems they will run away from you_  
_And I see all the angels sat and stare at you_  
_You're everything I'm not today_

"That is such a wonderful OOR song." I said.

"Yeah. That's why my band covered mostly their songs. Taka is an awesome singer-songwriter."Rock said while eyes focused on the road.

_I'm so down and out 'cause something is wrong without you_  
_When you're not around_  
_Just shadows and rain fall_  
_Wait till tomorrow_  
_I'll wait_

Rock sang along together with the chorus.

_Just wanna be with you_  
_Only you_  
_Always you_  
_You're so beautiful to me_  
_It's true_  
_Amazed by you_  
_I think I'm falling_

***\m/***

  
"Thanks for the ride, Rock." I smiled at him as he opened again the passenger door.

"No problem, Winter. Come back to E.R.R.O.R. again with Ellie, okay?"

"Sure! We'll support you and your band as well." I grinned.

"And how about a part two of your performance?"

"I'll think about it. Uhm, I'll go inside."

"Goodnight, Winter Dellaira." He leaned down to kissed me on the cheek.

I was stunned for a moment. First, he called me on my full name and then gave me a cheek kiss.

_Oh my God._

I feel like I'm walking on clouds as I entered our house. Bet my parents still awake because the living room is bright.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"How's your night, sweetie?" Mom asked while caressing Dad's head on her lap. They're watching a sitcom.

"Great! The resto bar is so cool, you should go there, too. Plus, I have an unexpected performance because the band that's supposed to play got an emergency. I played three songs and the audience loved it." I said enthusiastically as I seated in the love seat.

"I'm so proud of you, _Winter Wonderland._ " Dad teased as he got up to sit.

"You're like Ellie now, Dad." I stuck out my tongue and began to unlace the red ribbon in the paper bag.

"Cool coffee mug." Mom smiled when I fished out the first thing that I've got inside the paper bag. It has red and black color with E.R.R.O.R. logo. But wait there's more!

"Wow! CL gave me gift certificates! You two can use it for a date." I teased as I have all the GCs to Mom.

"Hmm. Maybe we should check the resto bar tomorrow. What do you think, honey?" Mom asked Dad.

"Sure. It's a date then?" Dad winked at her and Mom giggled.

"Okay, okay enough of PDA, there's a single person here, you know." They both laughed at me.

"Winter sweetie, why don't you get a boyfriend? You're turning twenty this month and you haven't got into a relationship. We're not against to you having a boyfriend because you're old enough." Mom said.

"Just don't do things that only married couples do." Dad added.

"I don't know. Maybe Mr. Right is on his way or maybe stuck on traffic." I grinned and we all burst into laughter.

I continue rummaging the paper bag, I found CL's business card. I saved her number on my phone then gave the card to Mom. The last thing is a red envelope.

My eyes popped out when I opened it. It has eight pieces one thousand Peso bill!

"Oh my God, this is too much!"

"The owner gave you eight thousand Pesos for your performance? She must be impressed."

"I know, Dad. Actually, I'm not expecting any payment from her. The audience appreciating my song number is enough for me."

"Well, considered that as a talent fee and advance birthday gift." Mom smiled. Next week will be my birthday!

"Too bad you're out of the country on that date, but I'll be fine. That Malaysian tour is once in a lifetime opportunity." Dad received a bonus from work, a flight for two to Malaysia.

"It's okay, sweetie. We will celebrate your birthday in advance and then you and Ellie can celebrate it at _Hidden Paradiso_." Mom caressed my hair. The one week beach outing is my parents', Ellie and her Mom's advance birthday gift to me.

"Thank you so much again for the advance birthday gift." I hugged them both.

"You're welcome. Your Mom and I are going upstairs now. How about you?"

"I'll go with you, then." I stood in the middle of them and placed my hands on their waists as we headed upstairs.

***\m/***

  
Just like the other night, I start researching or rather stalking OOR's profile. I found 100 facts about Taka, Toru and Ryota. Tomoya didn't have much info but I found out that he loves to read manga and he loves food, a lot. He's the eldest yet he gets bullied a lot by his bandmates, especially Taka.

I already followed them individually on their Instagram account as well as the band's official IG account. I followed the band's official Twitter account, too. The boys didn't have Twitter accounts. Lastly, I already hit like on their official Facebook page.

I typed _MY FIRST STORY_ on Youtube to search for Hiroki Moriuchi. Wow. He's awesome as his brother! His raspy voice makes him distinctive to some vocalists. Although he needs to improve his voice more, I believe that he can be very successful too, creating his own name aside from being Taka's younger brother. I love MFS song _Fukagyaku Replace_ and the ballad _Still_.

I searched again for the live version of _All Mine_. Once again, I was mesmerized by Taka's golden voice. I think I'm falling in love with this song over and over again.

_'How about the frontman?' My_ mind asked.

I groaned. Okay, I admit, I have this tiny crush, yeah, _tiny_ crush on Taka. Who wouldn't? He's one of those gifted singer/vocalist/songwriter. He's a producer too because he produced some _Aimer's_ song. God is so good to him, right?

After the video ended, I search for the chords of _Nothing Helps_ on Google. I'm planning to do a cover song tonight.

Yup, tonight though it's already 12 o'clock midnight.

I printed the chords with lyrics of _Nothing Helps_. Because I'm a gifted child (without being boastful on this part) I memorized the chords and 75% percent of the song in just half an hour. I tape the printed lyrics on the side of my laptop.

Just a little biography about myself, me and Ellie have the same age, nineteen. I inherited my talent on singing to Dad, he's the one who taught me to play guitar when I was eight. He's the vocalist of a band in his younger days. He met Mom one night on their gig at a music bar. It's like love at first sight. So cheesy, I know.

My mother is an artist so definitely I inherited her painting skills, too bad she died when I was born.

_Mom_ , (my stepmom) worked as a cashier in the music bar where Dad used to perform. She didn't got her eye on Dad first because she's rooting on their drummer.

After a year my mother died, Mom and Dad met again and fell in love. Love moves in mysterious ways. Although Mom didn't have the capacity to bear a child, Dad loved her in spite of it and she treated me like her own daughter. That's all.

I let my messy hair fall while wearing a gray beanie with my Metallica shirt. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and hit Record.

"Hello everyone! This is Winter once again with a new cover song. I'll play _Nothing Helps_ by _ONE OK ROCK_. I discovered them two days ago by my bestfriend Ellie. Hope you'll like it because I only practiced the song for half an hour. I'm just eager to do a cover of this. Shoutout to Miss CL who let me performed at E.R.R.O.R.!"

________

 


	5. Dear 5: Your Guardian Angel

  
_So everybody ever be buddies_  
_Days we grew up are days we will treasure_  
_Everybody show is beginning curtain has risen_  
_Make your own storyline_  
_Dream as if you will live forever_  
_And live as if you'll die today_

_\- C.H.A.O.S.M.Y.T.H._

"Guys, CL just posted a new video of a certain perfromance at E.R.R.O.R." Tomoya informed us. Maybe he's done updating our website that's why he's on Youtube now.

"Let me see it." Toru stopped strumming his guitar to check the vid on the laptop.

Ryota, who's busy doing some push ups also headed to where Tomoya and Toru were sitting. "Cute girl."

"CL said in the caption that this girl Winter has her own music channel." Tomoya informed.

"Okay, let's just finish this vid first then we'll visit her music channel." Toru said without taking off his eyes on the screen.

I shook my head while cooking. Yes, I'm Taka the Great Cook. Kidding aside, I'm cooking our lunch today. See? I love these guys so much.

"Taka! Take a look at this!" Ryota said enthusiastically.

"Later, dude. Can't you see I'm cooking?"

"Sure. I'm just excited." Ryota grinned at me.

After watching the vid that CL uploaded, I'm also done cooking our menu for today. I called them and they all went to the dining table without helping me to put the food on serving plates. Bunch of _nice boys._

"Wow! She nailed that song by _Lifehouse_! I wish I'm at E.R.R.O.R last night." Tomoya squealed like a fan boy. Dork.

"That _Avril Lavigne_ cover song made me _smile_ , right Toru?" Ryota teased Toru. He and Tomoya laughed afterwards.

"Don't forget the _Paramore_ song." Toru said then turned to me. "Need some help?"

"No, thanks. I'm almost done. Now, let's eat!"

"Alright!"

 

***\m/***

  
After lunch, Toru and Tomoya volunteered to wash the dishes while Ryota wiped them afterwards. I thought that they will resume to watching vids of that girl on Youtube, but they didn't. Toru's busy scrolling down on his cellphone while Ryota and Tomoya are vaping out in the balcony.

Maybe my dishes were so tasty that's why they forgot about that girl. This is just a joke, don't take it seriously but hey! I'm a good cook!

So, while they're all busy, I checked CL's Youtube channel to watch that girl named _Winter Dellaira._ I grabbed my headphone so that I'll listen to her without any disturbance.

_Man, she's one heck of a singer!_

I'm tapping the table while listening to her singing _Everything_. I love her get up, too. She's got some good taste in fashion.

I glanced at Toru when Winter sang _Smile_. This is the reason why they're teasing him earlier. Toru is actually one of _Avril'_ s fan. Toru's so oblivious and lost in his own world while playing the guitar that's why he didn't noticed that I'm grinning at him.

Her last song which is a _Paramore_ song _Hallelujah_ , made me awe while watching. She's really good, no doubt.

I checked her Youtube channel under the name of _Winter Sonata OneTwoOne,_ as the description says in CL's uploaded vid.

"Whoa! She covered a lot of songs!" Yes, I'm talking to the screen, I mean to myself. I checked first her list of videos.

I smiled widely because she's just uploaded a new video. It's her cover of our song _Nothing Helps_. Honestly, I'm of her fans now.

I don't know why I'm so excited while waiting for the video to open.

There she is, with messy hair and wearing a black _Metallica_ shirt that's the same as mine.

"I like her." Who wouldn't? I mean, I like how the way she did justice to our song. Awesome!

_And, she's cute with that messy hair._

I pressed like after the song ended. I scroll down again to search her other cover songs. She covered songs from _Slipknot, Bring Me The Horizon, Flyleaf, Of Mice And Men, Pierce The Veil, All Time Low_ , and _The Used_ to name a few.

"She covered _Your Guardian Angel_? Well, let me watch this."

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I nodded absentmindedly while watching. Taka approved!

_I_ _will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

If you will look at her while she's singing, you can see that she portrays what she feels and that makes me wonder if she experienced some hurt or mournful onto something.

I hope that she's fine.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_'Cause I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa_

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray._

Damn. Goosebumps hit me especially on this part. She sang this song from the heart.

I returned to the vid where she covered our song. I started typing a comment using our Youtube channel.

_ONEOKROCKchannel_

_Thanks to CL for introducing you to her newest uploaded vid. I must say that you really rocked there, Winter!_

_Thank you also for choosing our song and your cover is amazing! Hoping for more OOR songs to cover._

_P.S._

_I want to do a collaboration with you. Hope to see you soon._

_\- Taka_


	6. Dear 6: Love Is...

_I keep on trying to reach you with my broken legs_  
_How many times have you seen me when I fall_  
_But now I know you're not the only thing like before_  
_Not the one I need to share_

_\- Re:make_

I'm here at the attic making a doodle for my parents' anniversary. August 28, two days before my birthday. Mom said that we will celebrate my birthday tomorrow.

I have my own art room but I feel like making this from the attic. There are lots of stuff here that brings back good old memories.

After I finished my art, I grabbed my pen to wrote some words that will form a heart.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

I don't know if you're familiar with these words, but if you do, here's my salute!

"I'm done!" I grinned as I looked my finished artwork. It's colorful and the two chibis of a boy and a girl were so cute.

I left it first on my table to look for some memorabilia in the attic. I smiled widely at my photo with Ellie ten years ago. I met her in grade school. How we became best of friends? I stood up to her to some of my classmates who bullied her because she's fat. Funny thing is, I'm skinny that time but my classmates were a bit scared of me because they knew that I did some karate and self defense even when I'm still young.

I flipped the photo, the date I wrote there is still readable.

_Winter Wonderland and Ellie-gator_  
_January 21, 2006_

Now you know why my name is _Winter Sonata OneTwoOne_ on my Youtube channel.

I shook the snowglobe that she gave to me on my eleventh birthday. The design is in silver color, it's pretty simple because it has only one big snowflake inside but I love it.

When I'm done reminiscing, I went downstairs to check my phone 'cause I left it in the living room. I'm home alone because my parents went to E.R.R.O.R. Yeah, they're on a _date_.

My phone rang just in time I held it.

_Ellie-gator calling..._

"Hello?"

[Oh my God, Winter!] I put my phone away from my ear because my bestfriend shrieked on the other line.

"Goodness, Ellie! Are you planning to damage my ears?!"

[Oh, sorry! I'm just excited and thrilled and on fangirling mode!] Then she shrieked again. _Oh, God._

"Ellie Melendres, will you calm down a bit?"

[Have you checked your Youtube notifications, Winter Dellaira?] I sighed in relief 'cause she's calm now.

"I was about to check it but you called. Why?"

[Go check it now! Bye-bye, I'll be there in a bit!] And then the line cut.

"What's with her?" I furrowed my eyebrows while checking some notifications on my phone. There's some from Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. I scrolled down to find my Youtube notification.

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. I blinked several times just to make sure that I read it _correctly_.

Youtube  
• _ONEOKROCKchannel commented:_

_Thanks to CL for introducing you to her newest uploaded vid. I must say that you really rocked there, Winter!_

_Thank you also for choosing our song and your cover is amazing! Hoping for more OOR songs to cover._

_P.S._

_I want to do a collaboration with you. Hope to see you soon._

_\- Taka_

" _Oh.My.God._ " My hands were trembling as I went to my Youtube channel.

Taka left a comment on my vid of my cover song using their Youtube channel.

Just in time, Ellie came rushing and hugged me tightly. "Have you seen it?" I nodded at her.

"You're so very lucky, Winter! Taka-senpai noticed you!"

"I still can't believe it that he will notice my vid." I said as we sat on the couch. "Want some snack?"

"No, thanks. I'm waiting for something." She grinned at me.

"Something?" I asked.

" _Something spectacular._ "

I gave her a deadpan glance. "Are you kidding me? That's the title of the story that I'm currently reading at Wattpad."

"But I'm just saying the truth!"

"Whatever."

"So, have you replied to Taka? We should celebrate it!"

"Not yet. My hands are trembling because of shock."

She chuckled. "I see it clearly. Just calm down and reply to him later."

"Yeah."

"Hello everyone!" My jaw dropped again.

I can't believe that CL's in front of me right now. She's with my parents and Rock. Yup, Rock is here!

"Advance happy birthday, sweetie." Mom hugged me.

"I thought we will be celebrating tomorrow?"

"Where's the surprise in that?" Dad said. They brought too many foods with them and some gifts. I bet the food came from E.R.R.O.R.

"Happy birthday, Winter." Rock gave me a bouquet. I tried not to blush, this is the first time a guy gave me flowers.

"T-thanks."

"I have some good news! Taka commented on Winter's cover song of _Nothing Helps_!" Ellie said enthusiastically.

"Really? That's good news! I'm so proud of you, sweetie." Mom kissed me on the forehead.

"What a nice birthday gift." Dad added.

"Wait, someone wants to talk to you." CL gave me her phone.

"Who?"

"Just answer it." She smiled sweetly.

"Hello?"

And then a birthday song came along.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Winter, Happy birthday to you!_

Oh my God.

[Happy birthday Winter! I'm Tomoya!]

I was so shocked to talk then I heard some noise from the other line. [That should be advance happy birthday. Ryota here! I'm one of your fans!]

And then another deep voice. [Thank you so much for covering our song. Advance happy birthday. I'm Toru.]

Last but not the least... [Taka Moriuchi here, your number 0 fan! Can we make a collab? I'm dying to meet you, Winter!]

My parents, Ellie, Rock and CL smiled at me. They're hearing the boys because the phone's on a loudspeaker.

"Oh my God. I can't believe that I'm talking to you guys! This is a shocking surprise!" I feel like my eyes are watering.

[Oh no, don't cry Winter! Want some food?] I bet he's Tomoya, the food lover.

"Thanks Papa Tomato!"

[Ha! Enjoy your day, Winter!]

"I will! Thank you so much guys!"

[See you soon! Bye-bye!]

Ellie hugged me again. "Lucky girl!"

I thanked them again. "Wait, I need to get something from the attic." I rushed upstairs to get my artwork.

"Careful, sweetie!"

When I returned, I held my artwork that I put on a medium sized frame. "Mom, Dad this is for you. Happy anniversary to both of you."

"You're so sweet, baby." Dad hugged me.

This is beautiful. _Love is?_ " Mom asked.

"Yup. That's the title of my artwork. Glad you like it."

"Of course!"

"Now let's eat!" CL said as she prepares the food.

"Good, I'm hungry now." Rock added and we all burst into laughter.

_This is one of the best day ever!_


	7. Dear 7: Birthday Celebration

_I come to you again_  
_Here I got something new but I can't reach for your touch_  
_You must think you're losing all your mind_  
_Sometimes you're lost, you're lost!_  
_But you will be found_

_\- Lost And Found_

We decided to celebrate my advance birthday here at the garden. Ellie's Mom also came with some food and a gift for me. Rock's bandmates came too. They brought their musical instruments but their drummer brought only a beatbox.

"Winty, can you sing a song for us?" CL requested after we arranged all the food.

"Birthday girl will sing, birthday girl will sing!" Rock's bandmates chanted.

"Can you sing _Iris_ by _Goo Goo Dolls_ for us? It's one of my favorites!" Ellie gave me her best puppy-eyed look.

"Okay, okay. Request granted." I grabbed my black Composite Acoustics Cargo Satin Carbon Fiber guitar. I sat in the wooden stair in front of our house.

"Wait, I'll set up my video cam." CL smiled and immediately set up her video cam in front of me.

"Thank you so much for this surprise birthday celebration. Here's my cover of _Iris_ by _Goo Goo Dolls._ "

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't wanna go home right now_

I feel like I'm lost in my own world while singing.

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

I gave them a smile because they were chanting to me while I'm singing. Rock even winked at me, my goodness!

After my song number, now it's my time to request to Ellie for a dance number which she wholeheartedly obliged. She's confident because dancing is her specialty.

Rock's bandmates cheered while I did a wolf-whistle.

"You're a good dancer, Ellie!" Rhythm, _Exi(s)t_ drummer cheered. She's the only girl in the band but she's the drummer. So cool, isn't it? She's Rock's bestfriend, by the way.

When Ellie finished her dance number, CL went in front of us holding a hair brush, that's her mic, for sure.

"Whoa, can you teach me those dance moves, Ellie? Now, it's time for Exi(s)t to sing for us!" We all shouted and clapped our hands as the band walked to the front.

"Thank you so much, Ma'am CL. So here's our song for our birthday girl. This is our cover of _ONE OK ROCK_ 's _No Scared_."

_Give me more!!!!_  
_Give me more!!!!_  
_Give me more!!!!_

_I wanna bring it back, We never carry on_  
_I wanna bring it back, We never carry on_  
_Seize it somehow seize it somehow_  
_Only thing I lose_

I already watched the MV of this song last time, it's so funny and I'm grinning the whole time until the song ended. This time, Exi(s)t made an acoustic version of this song.

_We hurry on (On!), 'cuz we are coming to the end_  
_We hurry on (Yeah!), 'cuz we are coming to the end_  
_I know it's me I could me one from millions_  
_I never trust anything to survive_

_No, no, that's all, I'll be all right_  
_No, no, that's why you take me back_  
_No, no, that's the price I must pay?_  
_I've got leave you nothing to take anymore_

I tapped my fingers on my thigh together with my feet. Rock smiled and winked at me while singing. I pursed my lip to suppress a giggle.

_No, no, that's all, I'll be all right_  
_No, no, that's why you take me back_  
_No, no, that's the price I must pay?_  
_Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are_

They played two more _ONE OK ROCK_ song before our small program ended.

"And now it's time to open your gifts, Winter!" Ellie said enthusiastically.

"But I think we should eat first. Bet you're hungry now." I teased.

"No, it's okay! Open your gifts now." She gave me a thumbs up.

I opened first her Mom's gift to me. I smiled widely because it's a new set of watercolors.

"Thank you, Mrs. Melendres." She gave me a nod and a smile in return.

"Wow!" I almost dropped my jaw on Ellie's gift to me. ONE OK ROCK merch! A shirt, baller and a bag.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do! Thanks, Ellie-gator!"

Now, I'm opening the big box from Rock's bandmates. They decided to put their gifts all in one box.

I got guitar picks and guitar strap, band shirt of their band, a book and a beanie.

"Thanks, guys! I love all of these!"

"You're welcome, Winter!" They all said to me except Rock. His gift is separated.

"This is so good." I'm staring at his gift to me. It's a charcoal portrait of me. "I looked pretty in this art. Thanks, Rock."

"You're welcome, Winter. You're pretty, inside and out." He said and his bandmates started to tease him and me.

CL gift were cosmetics and a nice rocker chic dress. She's so cool! I mouthed a thanks to her.

Last but not the least, my parents' gifts to me. Dad gave me a new pair of Converse while Mom gave me a necklace.

"Thanks for the new kicks, Dad! Mom, I love this necklace." I'm teary-eyed while looking at the necklace. It's a three-piece necklace and I'm touched by the words engraved to them. I'll wear the middle part of the necklace while Mom and Dad will wear the other two.

Mom's part of the necklace has the words _The love between a mother and daughter is forever_ while Dad's part has the words _There's this girl who stole my heart. She calls me daddy._ Mine's part is _Daddy's girl Mama's world_ engraved in a heart-shape pendant.

"You already opened all the gifts, now it's time for my favorite part. Time to eat!" We all burst into laughter when Ellie said this. Suddenly, I hear my stomach grumble at the sight of the sumptuous dishes.

"Chow time!"

***\m/***

  
The surprise birthday party is a blast! I'm overwhelmed and proud for having such a loving parents, a pretty and bubbly bestfriend and charming friends.

Don't forget about my _crush_ named Rock Axl Coluna. He's so sweet to me the whole time, assisting me and keep on asking if I want some food or a drink. No hard drinks, they only prepared juices and soft drinks.

The party lasted up to six in the evening. Rock and his band needs to go on a gig in a far away place so they need to go early. CL's back at E.R.R.O.R. but Ellie and her Mom stayed to help us clean some leftover stuff at my birthday party.

After cleaning, they bid their goodbyes to me because they need to go home to prepare Ellie's baggage for our beach outing. They're not that excited.

"Mom, Dad, thank you again so much for this day." We do a group hug. I hugged them tightly.

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Now, let's all go to sleep. Our flight tomorrow is a bit early so we need some good night's sleep." Yeah, their flight to Malaysia is 6 AM.

After kissing them goodnight, I went to my room and changed to sleep wear. I opened my laptop again to check my FB, Twitter, Instagram abd Youtube channels. I'm overwhelmed for their comments on my OOR cover song. I typed some replies to all of them, especially on OOR's.

Before going to sleep, I decided that it's time to write something on the vintage journal that Dad gave me. Since I'm pretty sleepy at this moment, I only wrote few words in the journal. It goes like this:

_08282016_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_THANK you for the surprise call! Hope to see you soon, too. Say hi to Toru, Ryota and Tomoya for me ^_^_

_Winter ❤_

I asked Ellie earlier what 10969 stands for because I've seen these numbers on Taka, Toru and Tomoya's username on IG. Ryota got 0809. Ellie said that it stands for _one-0-ku-roku_ , the number when translated to Japanese or _ONE OK ROCK_. She said that Taka loves word play that's why 10969 was born.

I jumped to my bed with a smile plastered on my lips.

_Can't wait to see you too, ONE OK ROCK._

___________


	8. Dear 8: Song Undone

_What did it leave behind?_  
_What did it take from us and wash away?_  
_It may be long_  
_But with our hearts start a new_  
_And keep it up and not give up_  
_With our heads held high_

_\- Be The Light_

After posting a photo on Instagram, a notification from Youtube popped on my cellphone.

_Youtube_  
_Winter Sonata OneTwoOne just uploaded a video: Iris | Goo Goo Dolls (cover)_

I smiled widely. I subscribed to her Youtube channel using OOR channel. I remembered her ecstatic voice when we called her yesterday. She's indeed surprised.

I clicked the video right away. She's so cool wearing that flannel shirt with black top. Her hair is a bit messy because of dreadlocks but it just made her more appealing to the eye.

_Or, more appealing to my eyes._

I shook my head while watching her latest cover song. I must be crazy now. How a girl can be cool and hot at the same time?

Winter is too far from the models that I followed on Instagram but heck, she's so appealing without trying hard. Her talent is a major turn on.

So, this is what CL is telling me yesterday. They celebrated Winter's birthday in advance. I hit _Like_ after the song ended.

"New cover song?" I almost jumped in surprise as Toru spoke behind me.

"Y-yeah." I answered as he click the vid again.

"Iris? Cool. Ryota, Tomoya come over here and watch!" He said.

"What is it?" Ryota and Tomoya asked.

"New cover song of my idol!" Ryota grinned when he saw Winter singing.

"We almost have the same hair color." Tomoya added. Winter's hair color is blue green.

"I wish we could meet her when we go on a summer vacation at her country. I want an autograph from her!"

"That's possible, Ryota. CL knows her so there's a chance that we can meet her." Toru informed.

"Toru's right I'm excited to meet her! how 'bout you, Taka?" Tomoya asked.

"Me? I said to her Youtube channel that I want to do a collab with her so I'm eager to meet her too."

"Alright!" Tomoya and Ryota said in unison.

The three of us shifted our gaze to Toru because his phone rang.

"Hello, CL?" The three of us mouthed an 'O' to Toru. We're aware that CL is a big fan of Toru. He set his phone on a loudspeaker.

[Hi, Torubabes! Is it true that you'll be coming here for a beach outing?]

"Yes. Who told you?"

[Tomoya told me!] We all looked at Tomoya. He gave us a peace sign.

"I see. We'll be there for a week."

[What's the name of the resort?]

"Hidden Paradiso!" Tomoya interrupted.

[Oh, hi Papa Tomato! I'm on a loudspeaker, right? Hidden Paradiso is such a nice place. My friends Janis and Zandrei got a resto bar there. You should check that!]

"Sure."

[Wish I could see you guys but I'm a bit busy with E.R.R.O.R and I have a tour to France.]

"There's always next time, CL. Say ho to Lyric for us."

[Sure! Got to go. Bye guys! Mwah!] We all laughed as we imagined CL sent us a flying kiss.

"Come on, let's pack our things! Tomorrow's our flight and I'm eager to see that resort." I said enthusiastically.

"The resort or...Winter?" Toru teased.

"Stop teasing me. We're not even sure if Winter will go to _Hidden_ _Paradiso_." I groaned.

"Why don't we tell her to go there?" Ryota suggested.

"Silly. What if she's busy?" I interjected.

"Or maybe not." Tomoya grinned.

"Okay, enough of that. Let's pack up now and sleep early. Our flight tomorrow is 6AM."

"Yes, Sir Yamashita!" The three of us said while giving a salute to Toru.

"Crazy." Toru just shook his head while heading to his room.

***\m/***

  
While arranging my things for our beach outing with Ellie tomorrow, I noticed my old notebook hidden inside my traveling bag. I've been looking for this for so long and I forgot that I left it here.

I used to write some poems and unfinished song lyrics in this notebook. I smiled as I saw one of my song undone.

Will you save me from this abyss?  
Will you take away my pain?  
Will you fight my inner demons?  
Will you save my dying soul?

Oh, I need a warrior  
Just to save me from this tangled life I'm in  
Oh, will you come to me  
Come to me

"Hope that I can finish you when we go to Hidden Paradiso." I decided to bring the notebook along with my journal.

"I'm done!" I only packed one medium size traveling bag. I didn't need too much clothes, only the comfortable ones.

Since it's my free time now, I opened my Youtube channel. I was so shocked because of the positive comments I received for my cover of Iris. If I'm not busy, I'll upload again a cover song. Maybe a _We The Kings_ song _._

I watched again some ONE ON ROCK vids. I'm amazed at their stamina in performing live. They're so full of energy!

"Oh my God! Taka can jump that high?!" I gaped as Taka jumped almost 5 feet high in one of their live performance. "Amazing!"

It's almost 11PM when I'm done watching. I need to sleep now. Ellie says that she will come here tomorrow. We'll be using her car.

I grabbed first my journal to write some few words before I sleep.

_08302016_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_Wow, just wow! I'm amazed that you can jump so high! Can you teach me that? You're so amazing as well as the three other members of ONE OK ROCK. You're so full of energy onstage! I love how your fans are very supportive especially Japanese fans! I envy them because they're so near to you and can watch your gigs in Japan._

_Hope to watch you in flesh one of these days. Goodnight! Need to sleep now because Ellie and I will go to Hidden Paradiso tomorrow to celebrate my birthday._

_Winter ❤_

_\---------_

**_Yay, two POV's in one chapter! So, there's a possibility that Winter and Ellie will going to meet our OOR boys._ **


	9. Dear 9: Hidden Paradiso

_Oh break up pieces of me_  
_and start again_  
_'cause the puzzle I had wasn't working then_  
_Oh pieces of me_  
_and nothing's changed_

_\- Pieces of Me_

I woke up at quarter to seven in the morning and I'm already expecting that I'm home alone. My parents' flight is at 6 AM and they told me yesterday that they will not wake me up because I need some rest for my outing with Ellie.

After some stretching and drinking a glass of water, I pulled out my journal under my pillow. I feel like I want to do some _morning talk._

_08312016_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_Good morning! It's the last day of the month and also my birthday, yay! Me and Ellie are going to Hidden Paradiso, spend the whole week as a birthday gift to me courtesy of my parents and her mom. My parents will go to Malaysia today for a vacation I'm with my bestfriend on a beach outing._

_Time to eat breakfast now! Hope you'll spend a vacation here, guys. It'll be fun!_

_Winter ❤_

After fixing myself, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast. I smiled because I don't need to fix my food because Mom already made a breakfast for me. She left a note on the dining table.

_Sweetie,_

_Happy birthday! Enjoy your breakfast, sorry that we can't eat with you because we need to go to the airport early. See you after a week._

_Mom and Dad_

I ate my food with much gusto. Mom prepared egg omelette, chicken sausage, pancake and fried rice. There's also a fruit cocktail in a small bowl with honey and a glass of milk. The food is good for one person only so I finish it all.

After washing the dishes, my cellphone vibrated. It's Ellie

_From: Ellie-gator_

_I'm on my way! Be ready, birthday girl_

I replied _Okay_ then rush to my bedroom to change clothes.

Just in time, the doorbell rang after I put an eyeliner and faint lipstick.

"Happy birthday, _Winter Wonderland_!" Ellie hugged me after I opened the door. She's so clingy!

"You're choking me! Thanks, _Ellie-gator_." I grinned.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup! I packed my bag last night before I sleep." I pointed my medium-sized traveling bag nestling near the piano.

"Good. Let's go!"

"To Hidden Paradiso!" We both shouted. I make sure I locked the doors before hopping to Ellie's car.

***\m/***

  
"A uke? For whom?" I asked Ellie because I saw a ukulele at the back seat of the car.

"Oh, that? Mom said to give that to you as an additional birthday gift." Ellie winked at me then start the car engine.

"Wow! Your Mom loves me so much!" I grinned then grabbed the uke.

"You're like a daughter to her, that's why. Can you sing a song while we're in the road?" Ellie requested.

"Sure! How 'bout _Say You Like Me_ by _We The Kings_?"

"Is that your song for Rock or for Taka? She teased then giggled.

"Ellie!"

"I'm just joking, Winter. Chill."

I sighed then strummed the uke.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello._  
_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand_  
_And shake her up._  
_I bet I could._

_I wish my heart was always on her mind._  
_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time._  
_Forget me not, forget me now._  
_I've come too far to turn around._  
_I'm here tonight._

Ellie sang with me to the chorus.

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh! Whoa, oh, oh, oh!" We're both banging our heads while singing. Thank goodness the weather is fine now plus no traffic. Wonderful birthday gift, right?

Two-hour travel seems so fast because of our little jam on the road. We're now here at the entrace of _Hidden Paradiso_. Ellie parked her car first then loaded our things. I brought my acoustic guitar with me, anyway.

"This place is so amazing!" Ellie exclaimed as we enter inside the hotel and beach resort. A hotel staff approached us and carried our baggage as we proceeded to the front desk for a room. We got a room with two bedrooms.

"The room is even nice in here." I observed as we open our room using a card key. Ellie went to the veranda to check the scenery.

"We'll enjoy our staying here for sure." She said while giving me a thumbs up.

After arranging our clothes to the closet, we went down to stroll at the beach. I asked Ellie why she brought two cocktail dresses because we're in a freakin' beach outing, my goodness! She said that maybe we can wear that in case of emergency. She's weird, I know.

The blue sky reflected the clear blue waters. A lot of people, some were foreigners walking on the white sand and taking some photos. Even though _Ber_ month will start tomorrow, there's still a lot of people going on a beach outing. I still feel the summer season at this last day of August.

When we felt our stomach grumble, we headed to the nearest buffet for our lunch. They served us mouth-watering dishes including Open-face grilled chicken-and-pepper with grilled wedges, broccoli and feta pasta salad, and grilled shrimp Gazpacho for our soup. I got coconut lavender lemonade while Ellie wanted a ginger peach soda for our drinks.

"Chow time!"

***\m/***

  
"I'm so full! I think we need to burn those food now so let's take a walk?" Ellie suggested after eating.

"Sure. I feel like my stomach will explode anytime from now. The foods here taste heaven!" I said while rubbing my tummy.

"I agree to that. Wish we could me some boys here, I mean new friends." Ellie gave me a peace sign because I gave her my deadly stare.

I picked some sea shells while walking. Ellie took some photos of the beautiful beach sceneries. When we got tired from walking, we seated at the two beach chairs with an umbrella that we spotted.

"So far, this beach has the best customer service ever." Ellie grinned at the two tall glasses of iced-sparkling honey-lime red tea that a beach staff automatically served to us.

"We'll definitely be going back in here at summer."

"Oh, yes!" We lifted our glasses for a toast.

"So refreshing!" We said in unison.

After a while, a girl sat at the beach chair next to us. Ellie and I looked at each other as the girl started to sing a particular _ONE OK ROCK_ song that's playing on her Ipad.

_I can shine more than anybody in the world_  
_living while really believing that, I can say that for sure_  
_but it seems like anybody in the world can shine_  
_really believing that, from there if you go on living, how amazing is it, I wonder?_

_The world that we live in, it should definitely be more amazing!!_  
_but why every day do all of us love only our own part of it, I wonder?_

_Say my name_  
_I've got to take my chance to change your heart_  
_Everything will be alright tonight_  
_Yes I am_  
_So keep on walking, go out through the door_  
_let's go on without looking back_

"Wow! You're a ONE OK ROCKer too!" Ellie beamed at the girl so she looked back at us smiling.

"Yes. I love those guys so much especially Taka."

"Cool! Have you meet them?" Ellie asked. Wow, she's at ease now to the girl and she haven't even know her name.

"Yup! They're all bunch of nice guys. How 'bout you?"

"No, not yet but hopefully they will come here to do a concert tour. We're new to _ONE OK ROCK_ fandom. By the way, my name is Ellie and this is my bestfriend slash birthday girl Winter."

"I'm Melanie Rojas. Just call me Mel." We shook hands with her. "Wait you look familiar. Are you _Winter Sonata OneTwoOne_ on Youtube who covered OOR's _Nothing Helps_?"

"That's her!" Ellie answered.

"This is my lucky day to meet you! Can we take a picture?" Mel requested.

"Sure!" The three of us smiled widely at Mel's DSLR.


	10. Dear 10: Fun At The Beach

_Come on, come on!_  
_You hear me?_  
_Everybody, hello! Hello!_  
_Hey surely_  
_In this world there really shouldn't be right and wrong so..._  
_Wake up! Right now! Don't turn your back on me_  
_Come on! Come on! You stand here alive_  
_The answer is inside of me!_

_\- Answer Is Near (English translation)_

"Welcome to Hidden Paradiso, ONE OK ROCK!" Janis and Zandrei greeted us as we enter at the resort hotel lobby. CL informed us about them, and we learned that these two owned a beach resto-bar named _Jandrei's Hangout._ They're CL's close friends, too.

"Thank you so much. Janis and Zandrei, right?" They both nodded at me.

"This place is magnificent! Can't wait to dive at the sea!" Ryota's not that excited.

"I heard that they serve delicious foods here." Tomoya added. He loves to eat aside from us, I mean aside from hitting the drums.

"This will be fun." That's Toru, observing the place.

"You'll definitely enjoy your stay here. You can drop by at our resto bar, too." Zandrei gave us a fist bump.

"I hope CL can come but I think she's busy nowadays." Janis informed us.

"Yeah. I think she's out of the country. Still, I hope she can make it here." I smiled at her.

We proceeded to the front desk to get our room. We decided to check in a connecting room so that the four of us will stick together. After getting our card keys, Janis asked us to wait for a while. Zandrei distanced himself to us to answer a phone call.

"Wait a minute, guys. I'm gonna call my cousin. She's a big fan of your band especially you, Taka." She said while scrolling her phone.

"Sure."

I joined Toru in roaming the place while Ryota and Tomoya are busy with their phones. Talking about _Pokemon Go._

***\m/***

  
"What a beautiful sandcastle! Wait, let me take a picture of it." Mel fished out her phone. She asked me and Ellie to stand behind the sandcastle. "Say, cheese!"

"Cheese!" Aside from smiling, we posed the famous Japan Japan.

"Nice shot! Oh, my cousin's calling."

Ellie was writing something on the sand while I'm just looking at Mel talking to her cousin.

"Hello, Janis? Yup, we're here at the beach. At the lobby? Now? Okay, okay bye!"

"Why?" I asked because she's smiling from ear to ear.

"Janis said that we should go to the lobby. There's a surprise, I wonder what it is." She called Ellie and the three of us walk in our way to the hotel lobby.

I don't know why but suddenly my heart beats faster as we are getting nearer and nearer to the place. I saw four guys wearing shades and a girl. That must be Mel's cousin, Janis.

"Oh my God!" I startled as Mel shrieked.

"Oh my God!" Ellie shrieked too. The both of them run towards the five people so I left here walking alone. Why are they so freaking out?

"Taka!" Mel shouted and she threw herself at the smallest guy in the group.

_Wait. Did she just said Taka?_

"Hey, Mel. It's nice to see you again." I confirmed that it was Taka when he took off his shades. _Oh my God._

"Toru! Oh my God, it's you! I'm your number 0 fan!" Ellie being on a fangirling mode.

I'm so shocked that I don't know how to react. My goodness, I'm seeing the four members of ONE OK ROCK in front of my very eyes. Finally, Ryota noticed me when he took off his shades. I know him because I already saw their pictures on IG.

"You're Winter, right? I'm Ryota and I'm your fan!" Ryota held my hand like I'm one of his idols. I smiled shyly at him.

"Winter! I guess I'm right all along that we'll meet you here!" Tomoya hugged me after me and Ryota shook hands.

"Your covers are great." Toru smiled. He's so handsome, no wonder Ellie likes him a lot.

"You know her, guys?" Mel asked, her hands on Taka's arm.

"We saw her vids in Youtube but it's the first time that we meet her." Toru added.

"I'm her fan!" Ryota said again. Oh my God I feel like I'm blushing right now.

"Ryota, stop acting like a crazy fanboy. Look, Winter's blushing." Tomoya scolded.

"What a pleasant surprise, right?" Janis grinned.

I gulped as Taka walked closer to me. "It's so surprising to meet you here, Winter Dellaira. Happy birthday." He pinched my cheek without warning. I blushed even more.

"Now, put your luggage first at your room then we'll go to the beach!" Mel smiled so the boys nodded at her.

"Wait for us, okay? We'll be back in a sec." Taka answered but his gaze is focused on me.

I'm melting right now. This is such a lucky birthday to me.

***\m/ ***

  
Zandrei and Janis went with us to the beach together with the OOR boys. I noticed that a lot of people especially girls take a second look at them. Some took photos of them, stolen shots you know.

The four boys were like celebrities or rather models because of their beach wear. Ryota and Tomo were both shirtless. I also drooled on Ryota's abs and Tomoya's tattoos. That back tattoo rocks!

Meanwhile, Taka and Toru both wore black shirts. Toru's tattoo free and that doesn't make him less cool because his bandmates got tattoos.

"Did you made this sandcastle?" Ryota asked.

"We made that, but Winter made almost the 75 percent of it." Mel said, she's still with Taka. I bet they're very close.

"Cool! Can you take us a picture?" Tomoya smiled and dragged Tomoya and Toru with him. Taka followed afterwards.

"Sure." I used Ryota's Iphone and take few shots of them. I stopped myself from trembling. I still can't believe that I can meet them here at _Hidden Paradiso._

"Join them, birthday girl! I'll take some shots." Ellie pushed me beside Taka. My goodness!

I froze as Taka put his hand on my shoulder. I'm in the middle of the four and I'm standing between him and Ryota. Ryota put my left hand on his right shoulder.

"Say cheese!" And we all smiled.

We change positions and photographers. Zandrei and Janis joined us. Mel too and she's always standing near Taka.

After our photo session, It's now swimming time!

"Taka, can we talk for a while?" Mel asked and Taka nodded. "Sure." The two of them separated from us. Janis and Zandrei went back to their resto bar. Janis reminded us to drop by there in the evening.

"Taka and Mel are very close. Aren't you jealous?" Ellie teased me as we watched Ryota put some sand on Tomoya.

"Why shouldn't I? Don't be so malicious, Ellie."

"The two of them are very close but there's no need to worry about." Me and Ellie jumped as Toru spoke beside her.

"Guys! Take a picture of us!" Ryota shouted as he dived in top of Tomoya covered with sand.

"The two of them are so hilarious." I smiled as we walked towards them. I suddenly forgot about Taka and Mel.

"I'll take a photo of you! Be still!" Ellie volunteered.

It's almost 6 PM when all of us go to our respective rooms. I have so much fun!

______

 


	11. Dear 11: Jandrei's Hangout

_I wanna be all that I can be, I wanna_  
_to see the light and to live for me so I_  
_I'm gonna seize the day, please don't forget my name oh_  
_We'll never be as young as we are now_

_\- Decision_

I took out my journal from my backpack, I want to sneak some words before Ellie went out of the bathroom. We're here at our hotel room preparing ourselves before going to _Jandrei's Hangout_. Ellie didn't know that I bring this journal with me.

I parted the curtains and went to the balcony. The view here is so fantastic. I started writing before the night breaks.

_08312016_  
_PM_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_I'm so shocked to meet you with your bandmates. I didn't expect that you're here at Hidden Paradiso. What a nice birthday surprise!_

_I wanted to talk to you but I'm a bit shy. I envy Mel because the two of you seemed close to each other. I'm jealous (just kidding!)._

_I hope you'll still remember that you want to do a collab with me. It is such a great honor!_

_Winter ❤_

I closed the journal and took a quick glance at the scenery one last time before I go inside. Just in time as Ellie went out from the bathroom after putting my journal back inside my bag.

"You're so pretty, Ellie." I grinned at her because I love her curly hair.

"Want me to curl your hair?" She joked. She can't do that because my hair is in dreadlocks.

"Nice joke. So what's our wardrobe for tonight?"

She fished out two black tops from the closet. "These would be good on us. Black is beautiful."

"I agree to that." And we hurried up to get dressed.

While Ellie is doing some wonders on her face, I went again to the balcony. I admire the lights reflecting on the pool. _Hidden_ _Paradiso_ is stunning even at night.

"I'm done!" Ellie said behind me. "Wait, let me put some perfume on you." She sprayed some behind my ears and pulse.

"Smells good." I said while sniffing my left wrist.

"Of course. I'm sure Taka will drool on you." She giggled afterwards.

I gave her a deadpan look. "I don't think so."

"Let's see to that. Let's go? Love your messy hair look, you're so hot with that hair color."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. My hair color now is a mixed up between red and orange.

She clung to my arm after I closed the glass door from the balcony. Off we go to Jandrei's Hangout!

***\m/***

  
I went to the balcony while waiting for my bandmates to get dressed. I glanced at the balcony at my right because I heard the glass door shut. I closed my eyes as I breath in that perfume scent that lingered, so our _neighbor_ is a girl or rather girls because I heard some fading giggles too.

I'm amazed at the lights reflecting on the pool in front of our hotel room. It's also a starry night and the moon shined so bright.

"We're done, Taka." I looked around to see Toru. He's wearing a flannel shirt, unlike me because my get up is all black

"Let's go!" Ryota seemed so excited. He and Tomoya both wore black shirts and shorts.

"I want to taste the food at Jandrei's Hangout!" Tomoya got that wide smile.

"Okay, let's go." And the four of us hurriedly went out of our room.

The beach resto bar's already crowded with people although it's only 7:30PM. I instantly saw Mel as she waved at us.

"The four of you look so dashing tonight." She said admiringly.

"Thanks. Alone?" We joined her on her table.

"Nope. My bestfriend's in the restroom. She just came earlier."

"How's her brother?" Toru asked.

"Vane said that he'll come tomorrow. Want to order something?" She smiled.

"Maybe later. After we perform two songs tonight." I informed her.

"Hi, guys!" A girl tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, Vanessa!" We all greeted her.

"Nice to see you again guys, especially this cute guy here." I winced as she pinched my cheeks. My bandmates just grinned.

"Wait, that's Winter and Ellie!" Ryota pointed at the girls at the entrance. Wow, the two of them looked simply beautiful in those black tops.

"Winter! Ellie!" Tomoya shouted and they glanced at our table. Ellie waved frantically at us but Winter just gave us a glance and nod.

"Hi everyone!" Ellie's so energetic even at this time.

"Ladies, meet my bestfriend Vanessa. Vane, meet Winter the birthday girl and Ellie, her bestfriend." Mel introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" They exchanged some cheek to cheek kisses. Can I have one, too? Kidding.

"Join us here, okay? We'll just arrange this two table here." Vane suggested.

"Sure!"

After some arrangement, I am now seated between Mel and Vane while Winter is seated between Ryota and Tomoya. Toru's with Ellie. _What an arrangement._

We all shifted our gazes to the stage as Janis spoke with Zandrei beside him.

"Good evening, everyone! This night is so special to us because a friend of mine is having a birthday tonight. Not only that, ONE OK ROCK is here to perform some of their songs! Aren't you excited?" The people cheered and wolf whistled.

I looked at Winter and she's got a surprised look on her face. She glanced at me for a second then looked at the stage again.

"Paging Miss Winter Dellaira, our birthday girl. May we request a song for you?" Zandrei asked while searching the crowd.

Winter's still shocked for a while but she shouted "Sure!" afterwards.

"Go, go, go bestfriend!" Ellie cheered.

"You can do it, Winter!" Vane added.

"We will cheer for you!" That's Ryota, the fanboy.

"Thanks, guys. I'll leave you for a while." She glanced at me again before walking at the stage.

"I love you Winter Sonata OneTwoOne!" A guy shouted from the front while Winter is tuning the acoustic guitar that Zandrei gave to her. _What the hell?_ She smiled at the guy.

"Thank you for having me here tonight though I'm not expecting it. Yeah, it's my birthday and I'm really happy that I met new friends here at Hidden Paradiso. I dedicated this cover song to all of you. _Young Volcanoes_ by _Fall Out Boy._ "

_When Rome's in ruins_  
_We are the lions_  
_Free of the coliseums_  
_In poisoned places_  
_We are anti-venom_  
_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight_  
_The foxes hunt the hounds_  
_It's all over now_  
_Before it has begun_  
_And we've already won_

"She's so fantastic at live performance!" Ryota cheered.

"I think I'm a fan now. How 'bout you, Taka?" Vane asked. I just smiled at her.

_We are wild_  
_We are like young volcanoes_  
_We are wild_  
_Americana exotica_  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

_Come on make it easy_  
_Say I never mattered_  
_Run it up the flagpole_  
_We will teach you_  
_How to make_  
_Boys next door_  
_Out of assholes_

"How about a collab with her, Taka?" Mel suddenly asked.

"Just wait for that." I grinned at her.

"It's a yes then? I'm so excited!" She playfully messed my hair.

"You love my hair, huh?" I teased.

"I _love_ everything about you, you know." She grinned.

"Me too!" Vane chirped and we all laughed.

_Tonight_  
_The foxes hunt the hounds_  
_It's all over now_  
_Before it has begun_  
_And we've already won_

_We are wild_  
_We are like young volcanoes_  
_We are wild_  
_Americana exotica_  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

I glanced back at the stage. I'm a bit surprised because Winter is looking at me while singing so I winked at her. She placed a small smile on her lips as she sings.

_She's so rockin' beautiful tonight_.

_________


	12. Dear 12: Music Jam at the Balcony + Alone With Me

****

_All I know_  
_Is that you want to break it_  
_I just want to say_  
_Is that your feeling?_  
_You know what you are?_  
_Tell me why_  
_Did you turn your back right to me_  
_You drive me crazy!_

_\- Never Let This Go_

"What a nice cover song!" Vanessa said after my performance. The crowd even sang a birthday song for me, too.

"Glad that you like it." I gave her a small smile.

"Who wouldn't? You can be a performer!" She shifted her gaze to Taka. "Hey Taka, you can help Winter to produce some songs, right?"

"Why not? It'll be an honor to do so." My eyes went wide at Taka's statement.

"I'm waiting for a collaboration here." Mel suggested.

"Great! I'm so excited!" Ellie squealed.

"Me too! I want to work with Winter." Ryota tapped my head.

"Me three!" Tomoya added.

"Me four?" Toru grinned at me.

"Thank you again, guys. I can't contain my happiness right now." I bowed at them.

Two more bands performed before _ONE OK ROCK_. Taka said that they will be the final act and went to the stage as Janis and Zandrei introduced them.

"Good evening, we're ONE OK ROCK! Our first song is called _Decision_."

Their set-up is an acoustic jam so both Toru and Ryota got acoustic guitars while Tomoya's got a beatbox.

_Another day_  
_Another life_  
_I wanna live it to the fullest_  
_A little work_  
_A lotta play_  
_Alright_

_No time to give, no time to take away_  
_So here we go again with my mistakes_  
_We'll never be as young as we are now_

_You say it's all right_  
_You say it's OK_  
_It's up to you? Is that the truth? Tell me_  
_I'm feeling used with no one to save me_  
_You say it's all right_  
_Does that make it OK?_  
_What's best for you_  
_Is less for me_  
_It's my decision_

"My _kokoro_ is melting, oh my! They're really good at performing live!" Ellie dramatically clutched her chest. I was about to ask her what _kokoro_ means but I think it means heart, based on her reaction.

_I wanna be all that I can be, I wanna_  
_to see the light and to live for me so I_  
_I'm gonna seize the day, please don't forget my name oh_  
_We'll never be as young as we are now_

"That's one of the things that OOR is good at. They're even better at performing live." Mel said while eyeing the OOR boys.

"Taka's voice makes me ascend into heaven!" Vane squealed. I nodded at her.

The three of them were in their fangirling moment while I'm contended watching the acoustic jam silently. I think I'm speechless right now.

The crowd applauded and cheered after the song ended.

"Here's another song for all of you. This song is called _Cry_ _Out_."

_Switch the light off welcome to the night_  
_What's the problem, not gonna make it right?_  
_Bite the bullet then pull the trigger hold tight_  
_(It's a feeling you know)_

_Running under_  
_Lights off in the sky_  
_Nothing matters When you're in the fight_  
_Hold your fire_  
_Maybe we can make it all right_  
_(You take, take, take, take me for no one)_

This time, it's a duo performance by Taka and Toru.

_But I don't know what to call it_  
_When I know I don't care anymore_  
_In the end we know It's always wrong_

_Cry out_  
_Will you tell me now_  
_So is everyone changing?_  
_Never be the same_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cry out_  
_Oh I'm burning out_  
_Can't you hear the sound?_  
_(Voices all around)_  
_(Cause we're going down)_

I noticed that they performed the two songs in English. Both the Japanese and English versions were cool, though.

_In the moment, can't move from the start_  
_So close, so hard to fall apart_  
_Only heaven know how far we are_  
_(I take, take, take, take you for no one)_

I can't take off my eyes on Taka. I feel like there's a magnetic force when he switched his gaze to me. Toru's guitar prowess makes me want to be jealous at him. Maybe I can request to him to teach me some of his guitar moves.

After their final song, they requested me to go to the stage. Janis and Zandrei brought a cake and balloons. The crowd sang a birthday song to me. I closed my eyes to make a wish before blowing the candles.

"Winter, can you sign this?" A girl let me sign the back side of her cellphone.

"Winter! Lets have a picture together!" Another girl approached me and then I was so shocked that there's a queue of people on front of us after me and the OOR boys went downstage.

The boys seated at the long table for autograph and CD signing. Wow.

After those autograph signing and photoshooting, we bid goodbye to Mel and Vane because Ellie's sleepy. I glanced at the OOR boys and there's still a lot of people in front of them. We didn't have the chance to say goodnight to them.

"See you tomorrow!" Vane waved at us.

"Goodnight! I'll tell Taka that you already leave to take some goodnight sleep." Mel smiled.

We waved at them as we headed out of _Jandrei's Hangout._

***\m/***

  
"Being a fangirl is very tiring." Ellie yawned after changing her clothes into sleepwears. We're already here at our hotel room.

"I'm fine watching them silently. Goodness, the three of you are so crazy giggling at ONE OK ROCK." I rolled my eyes as I hopped to my bed.

"That's what you called _support_. Goodnight, _Winter_ _Wonderland_!"

"Goodnight, _Ellie-gator._ " I grinned at her as I switched off the lights and then opened the bedside lamp.

Ellie fell asleep that fast while I'm still here wide awake. I fished out again my journal and glanced at Ellie one last time, making sure that she's sleeping.

_09012016_  
_12:05 AM_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_Hands up! Your performance together with Toru, Ryota and Tomoya caught me off guard. You're among those artists that can perform live better! I want to scream out of happiness earlier but I'm contended watching you in silence. That acoustic jam is so wonderful._

_Can't asleep. Maybe I'll do some soundtripping with your songs._

_Winter ❤_

I opened my tablet to watch some ONE OK ROCK vids that I searched on Youtube. I used my earplugs so that Ellie won't be disturb in her sleep.

Time runs so fast. It's already 3 AM when I logged out my Youtube account.

_And I'm still wide awake._

I got up to my bed and decided to go to the balcony with my acoustic guitar. I froze after opening the glass door because I heard someone strumming a guitar from the other balcony.

I looked at my left and saw _him_ strumming the acoustic guitar that Toru used at the acoustic session at _Jandrei's Hangout._ He seemed lost in his own world because he's not aware of my presence. I closed the glass door slowly.

I'm still looking at him as I seated but suddenly he stopped playing the guitar to looked at me.

"Hey." He said with that toothpaste model smile.

"H-hey. Why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep. How 'bout you?" He asked while strumming again the guitar.

"Same same."

"You want me to sing a song for you?"

"My pleasure, Mr. _Takahiro_ _Moriuchi_." We both grinned afterwards.

"Alright. This song is called _Taking Off._ We'll be releasing this on the 16th. This will be the theme song of a Japanese movie _Museum_."

"Really? That's cool! I should check that movie too."

"Thank you. I'll play the original version. So here it goes."

_Stuck in the same routine_  
_Living in an empty dream_  
_When are we gonna wake up_

_Felt we had it right_  
_Now it's an endless night_  
_Where is it gonna take us_

_Realizing_  
_Everything I love is slowly killing me_

_I know I know_  
_We're taking off together_  
_Even though we always crash and burn_  
_Tonight you and I_  
_We'll fall from the sky_  
_Drag me all the way to hell_  
_Cuz I'm never gonna let it go_  
_Never gonna let it go_

_to mo tate zu, kuzureochi ta_  
_shikai kara kieru_  
_kuruu byōshin, makimodosu_  
_torimodose nai nani ka ga aru_

_Don't lie_  
_You know everything you do is killing me_

"Amazing!" I didn't realized that I'm like Ellie, Mel and Vane while they're cheering to ONE OK ROCK. I'm clapping enthusiastically.

"Thanks for the support." He smiled at me after finishing the song. "Can you sing a song to me, _Winter Dellaira_?" I love how my name sounds beautifully to his lips.

"Okay. This is an original song. It's called _Alone With Me._ " I smiled at him as I started strumming the guitar.

_I don't know why but I can see stars in your eyes_  
_I don't know why but I just wanna run away tonight_  
_'Cause I don't know, where this will go_  
_All I want is you alone_  
_Here alone with me_

_And I can't see what this will be_  
_All I need is you and me_  
_Here alone with me_

We're now facing each other while I'm singing. Him on the other balcony, me on ours. OOR boys are my neighbors, huh?

_I've got this set adrenaline, I swear to God it's setting in just for you_  
_It's still 11:11, I'm wishing you'd sing along like the movies do_  
_'Cause I don't know, where this will go_  
_All I want is you alone_  
_Here alone with me_

_And I can't see what this will be_  
_All I need is you and me_  
_Here alone with me_

Taka started strumming the guitar and play along with me. He's such a genius 'cause he already knew the chords of the song I'm singing. He sang with me too, so it looked like we're on a duet.

_And I can't see what this will be_  
_All I need is you and me_  
_Here alone with me_

"Nice duet." I clutched my chest as Toru's head poked from the glass door.

"Taka-Winter collab feels like heaven!" Ellie poked from the glass door too in our hotel room.

"Thanks for the time, Winter. I think we need to sleep now. Goodnight to both of you or should I say ' _Good morning'?_ " The four of us laughed.

"Goodnight, Toru! See you in my dreams!" Ellie blew a flying kiss then ran to her bed. She's crazy.

"Goodnight, Taka and Toru." I waved at them. Toru waved back before going inside.

Meanwhile, Taka leaned closer to the balcony. He's looking intently at me then flashed those toothpaste smile again.

_"See you in my dreams, Winter."_

___________

 


	13. Dear 13: Who's for Who?

_Then suddenly_  
_I'm breaking past the lies_  
_It's something magical_  
_We outta say a lullaby_  
_Into the pain I go_  
_Say our last goodbye_  
_Suddenly_

_\- Suddenly_

"Hey Taka, wake up." A soft hand tapped me on the shoulder. I barely opened my eyes because they're hurting. I sleep late or rather it's already morning when I slept.

My brows furrowed upon seeing the girl who's waking me up. "Mel?"

"The one and only. Why are you still on your bed, Mr. Takahiro Moriuchi?" She raised a brow while arms crossed. I grinned at her because I remember Winter addressing me like that last night.

"Because I _love_ my bed." I grinned widely.

"Get up now. They're waiting at you at the breakfast buffet. Besides we have some errands to attend today, don't you remember?"

I looked at her confusingly then tapped my forehead afterwards. "Okay okay I'll be a ninja now to take a quick bath." I got up and stretched a bit before grabbing my towel resting on the chair.

"Hey, wait." Mel said so I stopped on my tracks to the bathroom and looked back at her. "What?"

She smiled while walking towards me and giving me a cheek kiss. "Now, you can take a bath, _small ninja._ "

"Now who's the ninja here?" I smiled as I shook my head, closing the bathroom door.

***\m/***

  
_"Winter, sweetie."_

I'm pretty sure that's Mom calling me but I can't see her. Darkness is all that I can see.

_"My Princess."_ Even Dad is calling me. Where are they? Why's so dark in here?

After the darkness, I was blinded by the light. I adjusted my eyes that landed in the silhouette of two people standing far away from me.

_"Mom? Dad?"_

Now, it's clear that my parents smiling at me from afar. I ran towards them but it seems that the more I run, the longer their distance away from me. It's confusing because they're just standing there but I can't reach them even I sprinted that fast.

Then the scene changed. Blood is running from all over their body starting from head to toe. Creepy because Mom is smiling as she extended her hand to me but I can't reach it.

"Mom, Dad! Don't leave me!" I shouted because they disappear as I'm almost near to them.

I jerked from my bed, sweat all over my face. What a nightmare.

I almost have a mini heart attack when my phone rang. Mom's calling. I heaved a deep sigh before answering it.

"Hello?"

[Good morning sweetie! How's your beach outing?]

"G-great, Mom. I'm surprised that _ONE OK ROCK_ were here too." I tried my very best to sound enthusiastic.

[What a nice birthday surprise. Me and your Dad are here at Taman Negara, one of the oldest tropical rainforest in the world.]

"Cool! I wish I could go there, too."

[Someday, my Princess. You can go with Taka here.] That's Dad teasing me. So I'm on a loudspeaker.

"Mom! Dad is teasing me!"

[Your Dad is right.] Mom laughed on the other line.

"Mom!"

[Bye for now, sweetie. We're crossing the bridge at this moment.]

"Take care, you two. Bye!"

After I ended up the call, I noticed a note on the bedside table.

_W,_

_I'm taking a small dive at the beach. Beep me when you're awake. We'll take breakfast together._

_\- E_

I got out of my bed and tried to ease that dream from my mind.

I decided to wear a white top with a sun glasses design in it and pair it with black beach shorts. I put my hair in a messy ponytail, apply some black eyeshadow and baby powder and I'm done. I send a message to Ellie while I'm walking downstairs.

It's not that hard to see her because she's already sitting on a beach chair with a glass of juice beside her.

"Hey, Ellie!" I shouted and waved at her.

"Finally. Snow White is awake." She teased. "I'm so hungry I could even eat you."

"Sorry if I woke up late. Are you done swimming? Let's go take our breakfast."

"Sure." She clung to my arm as we walked to the nearest breakfast buffet restaurant.

***\m/***

  
"If you're looking for OOR, they left already together with Mel, Vane and his brother Vito." Ellie teased because I'm scanning the whole place while we're eating.

"I'm not looking for them, Ellie. I'm just admiring the structure of this place."

"Really? Okay." She said in a teasing tone.

"Wait, you said they're with Mel, Vane and his brother. So, you meet them earlier?"

"I'm thinking that you're _not_ interested from where they are right now but yeah, I saw them earlier. They're heading somewhere to prepare their outfit for a celebration three days from now. That's what Mel told me." Ellie said then sipped her hot mocha.

"Celebration?" I asked while munching my pancake

"Uh-huh. They didn't spilled the details, though. We can ask them later when they come back."

"Oh, okay." I nodded.

After breakfast, we headed to the volleyball court to join some random people playing. Both me and Ellie were volleyball players.

We have a close fight among the other team but because of Ellie's blocking skills, we won the game.

"We won!" Ellie hugged me and our teammates do the group hug.

"Nice game." The other team shook hands with us.

"Till next game!" Ellie waved at them. They waved back as they headed to the nearest cocktail bar to grab a drink.

"What a nice tandem." We automatically shifted our gazes to the right and here they are smiling at us. ONE OK ROCK together with Mel, Vane and other guy I presumed as Vane's brother because they have similar facial features.

"Thanks, Toru!" Ellie squealed.

"Wow, you're good at volleyball, Winter. We should play tomorrow." Ryota requested.

"Sure!" I smiled at him then glanced at Taka. I immediately noticed Vane's hand on his right arm while his brother clung his arm to Mel's shoulder.

_I thought Taka's into Mel?_

"By the way, Winter meet my brother Vito. Ellie already met her earlier." Vane introduced her brother to me.

"Nice meeting you." Vito extended his right hand to me.

"Same here."

"Beautiful ladies, prepare yourself three days from now because we're having a big celebration here at _Hidden Paradiso_." Vane said enthusiastically while leaning her head to Taka's shoulder. I'm getting confused right now. _Who's for who?_

"Celebration about?" I asked then she whispered me the details.

"What?!" My eyes almost got out of their sockets because of what Vane said.

"Yup! So be prepared, Winter!"

"I'm so excited!" Ellie giggled while I feel like my blood ran out of my face. I'm shocked big time.

"So, can we have our lunch now? I'm hungry." Tomoya interrupted my shocking moment.

"You're always hungry. Do you have an anaconda in there?" Taka slapped Tomoya's stomach.

" _Ittai nani o_! That hurts!" Tomoya shouted while Taka just laughed at him.

"Let's go to the nearest resto now. I'm kinda hungry too because of the volleyball game." Ellie rubbed her tummy too.

I feel like my mind is floating somewhere while we're walking. I can't believe what I've just heard.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Taka asked. The two of us were walking behind these seven people. Vane clung to her brother on the right side while Mel is still on the left.

"Y-yeah. I guess I'm just hungry too." I gave him an assuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure."

"Good. You're making me worry. Don't forget to prepare for a song number on Sunday, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Moriuchi." I teased but my heart beats triple times as he held my hand. I gulped because he's caressing the calluses on my fingers.

_Somebody help me 'cause I feel like drowning right now._

________

 


	14. Dear 14: La Dolce Vita and the Beautiful Sunset

_Falling out pieces you'll never find one_  
_I know what you are looking for_  
_Trying to find a reason you can pull me over_  
_You just listen what they say_  
_Creeping shadow right behind me_  
_You know I'll turn my head away_  
_I will never let you down_  
_You know what I feel_

_\- Reflection_

" _La Dolce Vita_ , everyone?" Vane pointed the Italian restaurant.

"Good suggestion, sis. Am I right, _Dolcezza_?" Vito said to Mel after giving her a forehead kiss. Mel just giggled and nodded.

A/N: Dolcezza - Italian word for sweetheart.

_Are they in a relationship or something?_

"Let's go! Food, food, food! Hurry up!" Tomoya ran and almost bumped to the restaurant's front door.

"Tomoya watch out!" I shouted but poor Tomo is now rubbing his forehead. Ryota laughed so hard before running to where Tomoya is standing.

" _Kare wa baka_." Taka said while shaking his head and rolling his eyes heavenwards.

A/N: "He's so stupid." Lol, Taka's so mean!

"He must be very hungry." Toru said while grinning.

"Oh, poor Tomoya!" Mel and Vane said in unison.

"Walk faster guys! I'm hungry too, but I'll make sure that I will not bump my head to that glass door." Ellie walked faster followed by Mel, Vane, Vito and Toru.

"What did you just said to Tomo?" I asked Taka 'cause we're the last two walking.

"Don't mind it." He grinned at me.

"Just tell me!" I raised my brows at him. I'm walking backwards in front of him, too. His grin went wider.

"You wouldn't wanted to know. Be careful while you're walking, _Yuki Hime._ "

A/N: _Ice Princess_

"Huh? You're using alien words." I furrowed my brows at him.

"Nevermind." He held me on both shoulders and faced me to the front. I almost bumped to a trash can. _Silly me._

"Oops." I smiled awkwardly.

"Tsk, tsk. _Yuki_ _Hime_."

Toru opened the glass door for us. He's such a gentleman! No wonder Ellie likes him so much.

"Wow." _La Dolce Vita_ looked like a fine dining resto. Lots of table with wine bottles and glasses spread around the corner. The ambiance made me feel like I'm in Italy.

"Nice place to have a date here." Taka said so I looked at him. His eyes met mine. I glanced away afterwards. Awkward.

"This way, ladies and gentlemen." Vito instructed us to a table near at the middle. Looks like he went here already before. Oh yeah, they're friends with Janis and Zandrei and Mel is Janis' cousin. I almost forgot.

Our sitting arrangement is the same as when we were in _Jandrei's Hangout_. It's just that, Mel is seated between Taka and Vito. Vane's seated next to his brother.

"So what do we have here? Is it okay if me and Vito will order for us?" Vane asked while browsing the menu together with Vito.

"Got no problem with that." Ellie said.

"Same here." I added.

"Please order faster 'cause my stomach is already eating my small intestines." Tomoya joked.

"Are you sure that you have _small_ _intestines_?" That's Taka the _Bully._

"Of course!"

"No you don't have. Big intestines."

"Taka the Bully." Mel said while sticking his tongue out to Taka. He just winked at her.

A waiter came and asked for our orders. Vane and Vito told him all what we want to eat. I barely remember the names, but I think they ordered the best foods.

While waiting, Taka started to sing followed by Tomoya's fingertapping on our table.

_Hey brother, I got something to say_  
_Put your hands up, everybody, right now!_  
_Hey sister, are you looking my way yeah_  
_Doesn't matter whatever they say_

_The things that disappear and the things that don't are each one_  
_Everything is balanced, even the detestable me_  
_During each day, the things I've been forgetting and losing_  
_The truth is I've been changing the clothes on a doll_

The people eating at La Dolce Vita are staring at our table. Some girls were even taking stolen photos of the boys.

_In the wave of approaching people, I can't recognize anything_  
_In the receding wave I reached some understanding, ah_

"Do you know what he's singing?" I whispered to Ellie. I haven't heard all of OOR's discography.

"If my memory serves me right, that's their song _20_ _Years Old._ "

_20 years old and you gotta let me know?_  
_From something am I back to changing some doll's clothes, to making a scapegoat?_  
_If I go on moving forward without paying attention, how will I be 10 years later?_  
_Somebody I would never want to be_  
_"without understanding why" no no no!!_

"See? I told you." She giggled because Toru started snapping his fingers.

_If such a thing's possible, for me in my heart I want to be near you for sure..._

Just in time OOR finished their _mini_ _concert_ , the food arrived.

"We can eat now!" Tomoya eyes were like diamonds upon looking at the food.

"Grilled Pepper Panzanella! Yummy!" Vane exclaimed.

"You want some Bronx House Pie, _dolcezza_?" Vito and Mel moment here. I don't know what dolcezza means. Maybe I'll search some of these alien words I'm hearing later to Google.

"You should try this Creamy Roasted Pepper and Tomato Soup, Winter." Ryota handed me a bowl with red soup.

"Thanks, Ryota." I smiled at him then I heard Taka snorted.

"What's this?" Ellie asked Toru. She's pointing to the dish in front of her.

"That's Tuscan Grain Bowl with Grilled Chicken and Broccolli. You'll like it." Toru said.

"Oh my, it's delicious!" Ellie said after taking a spoonful. "Want some?"

"Sure." Toru grabbed some from Ellie's dish. Wow, so sweet.

Another set of food arrived. My goodness they're all mouth watering!

"Enjoy your meal!" The waiter smiled at us then left.

I'm not a body conscious so I will eat as much as I want. Besides, they're all looked delicious.

After lunch, of course there would be some desserts. I wish they have some space on my almost full stomach.

"Time for desserts! Tiramisu, gellato, cannoli, panna cotta and Affogato." Vane sounded like our Italian food specialist, right?

"Here." Taka and Ryota handed me Tiramisu and gellato. I glanced back and forth to the desserts and to the two of them.

"Take it, Winter." Ryota insisted.

"But this gellato is better!" Taka insisted, too.

"No. Tiramisu tastes better."

"Ah, guys. Stop fighting, okay." Mel put her hands on their faces.

"Try this Affogato, Winter." Tomoya offered this time.

"I think I should try this one. Thanks, Tomo."

Ellie bit her lip to suppessed her laughter while Toru is shaking his head. Mel and Vito got their own moment afterwards.

"Can I have that Tiramisu, Taka?" Vane snugged Taka.

"S-sure. Say ah." Taka scooped some Tiramisu.

"Sweet." Toru teased.

"Delicious! You're sweeter than this dessert, Taka." Vane giggled.

I ate in silence, never minding these _public display of affections_ in front of me.

After we finished eating, I bid goodbye to them because I feel so sleepy. And I'm lacking of sleep, too because of music jam's with Taka last night or rather midnight. Ellie stayed with the gang so I headed alone to our room.

Before I sleep, I wrote to my journal.

_09012016_  
_1:30 PM_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_You're so bully and weird at the same time, my goodness! One minute you're sweet to me and then you're sweet to all. I don't know what to do with you, honestly._

_Wait, why am I ranting like this? This is the cause of lack of sleep. I'd better take a nap now. Take care!_

_P.S._

_You are indeed TAKA THE BULLY. Yes, all caps._

_\- Winter (without the heart emoticon)_

***\m/***

  
It's 5:30 PM when I woke up. Ellie's nowhere to be found, too. Maybe she's still hanging out with them. I stretched then arranged my hair using my hands. I brushed my teeth and I'm done.

I decided to take a walk from the beach alone. I'm waiting for the sunset. I walked and walked until I ended up in a secluded part of the beach. The sun began to set.

"Beautiful." I stared in awe and admiring this wonderful creation. I should brought my cellphone with me to take a shot.

"Yeah. Just like you, _Yuki Hime._ " I jumped in surprised as someone spoke behind me. He's so near because his breath is fanning my right ear.

_What the hell? Taka?_

I don't dare make a move because he's so close to me so I'm contended standing while watching the sunset.

"Beautiful." He repeated my word. I can't looked at him but I can see him looking at me from my peripheral view.

My heart is beating erratically now.

"It's cold here now. Why you didn't bring any towel with you?" I gulped as he put his long sleeve on my shoulder.

I am still speechless. What the heck is happening to me?

"Cat got your tongue?" My eyes went wide to his next step.

He wrapped his arms around me while putting his chin on my shoulder.

"This is such a memorable sunset. With _Yuki_ _Hime_ in front of me."

_I need some oxygen._

___________

 


	15. Dear 15: Affectionate Guys and Pretentious Girls

_So now my time is up_  
_Your game starts, my heart moving?_  
_Past time has no meaning for us, it's not enough_  
_Will we make it better or just stand here longer?_  
_Say it, "We can't end here 'til we can get it enough!"_

_\- Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer (Complete Awareness Dreamer)_

_A/N: Play the vid while reading this chapter._

"Come with me." I held her hand and almost dragged her to our hotel room. Don't get me wrong, my bandmates and her bestfriend Ellie were there, too.

"Where are we going? Will you please slow down a bit?! I might tripped while walking!"

I looked at her then grinned. "Want me to carry you?" She gave me a _"what_ _the heck?"_ look _._

"I don't need one. I'm just asking you 'cause you're dragging me."

" _Somewhere in Neverland._ "

"Oh yeah? That's _All Time Low_ 's song and for Pete's sake, I'm not Wendy." She gave me a pissed-off look. She's still cute when she's mad like that.

_"So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land!"_ I want to test her if she knew this quote.

"So, you're _Peter Pan_ now, huh?" I stopped walking and glanced at her. I smiled wider while wiggling my brows.

"No, I'm not Peter Pan because I can't fly."

"Nah. You can _fly_ on stage." We both laughed together. She's right, I can fly too! We're crazy, right?

"Yeah, yeah. We're going to our hotel room. Your bestfriend Ellie is there with the trio." We continued walking and we can almost see the hotel where we're staying.

"How about Mel, Vane and Vito?"

"They're at _Jandrei's Hangout_ right now. We can go there after dinner."

"Okay. So, how about our rehearsal for the upcoming celebration?"

"We'll practice tomorrow. We're only playing one or two songs so it's not that hard. Besides, you're a good performer. Ryota's your fan, you know." We're now here at the hotel lobby.

"And you?"

"I'm your _senpai._ " I winked at her confused looking face.

"Huh?"

"It's because I'm older than you or I can be your _mentor_."

"Hmm...not bad."

"Welcome to our humble room, _Yuki_ _Hime_." I swiped the card key to our room. And when I opened the door, we found Tomoya and Ryota playing PS4 but on a mute while Toru and Ellie were both sitting on the couch but sleeping. Head to head.

"Sleepyheads." Winter whispered. Tomoya signed us to keep quiet.

I tiptoed while fishing out my phone. I'm going to take a photo of these two sleeping persons.

The three "awake" people groaned because of my epicness. I forgot to off the sound of the camera so both Toru and Ellie startled.

"So epic." Winter chuckled while sitting on the chair in front of the keyboard.

"That means you two need to wake up now." I gave Toru and Ellie an okay sign.

"Thanks for waking us up. In an epic way." Ellie smiled.

We all shifted our gazes to Winter because she started to play some keys on the keyboard.

"Winter, can you sing for us?" Ryota rushed to Winter's side. Fanboy level: _Godlike_.

"Sure. Any song in mind?"

"How about a mashup song?" Tomoya suggested.

"That would be cool." Toru said.

" _Pierce The Veil_ and _Justin_ _Timberlake_!" Ellie snapped her fingers.

"Alright, mashup it is. So here's _Kissing In Cars_ and _Mirrors_ for all of you, peeps."

I focused my phone to her. I want to record this mashup song by Winter.

_As we wake up in your room,_  
_Your face is the first thing I see,_  
_The first time I've seen love,_  
_And the last I'll ever need,_

_You remind her that your future would be nothing without her,_  
_Never lose her, I'm afraid,_  
_Better think of something good to say_

_But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying,_  
_Oh God don't let me be the only one who says..._

_No! At the top of our lungs,_  
_There's no, no such thing as too young,_  
_When second chances won't leave you alone_

I nodded in approval as she shifted to _Mirrors_.

_It's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me_  
_I couldn't get any bigger_  
_With anyone else beside of me_  
_And now it's clear as this promise_  
_That we're making two reflections into one_  
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

"Nice one, Winter!" Ryota cheered. He's her number 1 fan. No doubt.

_She was always the one,_  
_I'll repeat it again, the one,_  
_No such thing as too young,_  
_Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in,_  
_Call me crazy,_

_I've always tried to remind her that the future's_  
_Just a few heartbeats away from disaster._  
_I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away._

This mashup is so f*ckin' amazing! I gazed at Toru and he's seriously watching Winter while arms crossed.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
_Is a space that now you hold_  
_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

We cheered so loudly after the song ended.

"One of a kind performance, Winter. _Suki_ _desu_!" Ryota opened his arms to hug Winter but Tomoya rushed up to hug her, too. They ended up hugging her together.

"G-guys, I can't breathe." Winter cringed.

" _Gomen_!" The two idiots said in unison. I shook my head.

A/N: _Suki desu -I like you_  
_Gomen - Sorry_

"Hey Taka, don't you want to hug Winter too?" Ellie asked innocently. _If you only knew._

"Maybe some other time." I grinned while my eyes fixed on Winter. She blushed, maybe she remembered our scene watching the sunset.

"You can sing and play instruments like guitar and keyboards. Is there anything you can't do?" Ryota asked.

"Well, I can't dance which is my bestfriend is so very good at." Winter shyly admitted while scratching her brow.

"But she can draw and paint!" Ellie informed us.

" _Hontouni_? Sample, sample!" Ryota and Tomoya cheered.

"I will make an ambigram if the two of you will stop saying alien words for a while." Winter joked.

A/N: _Hontouni? - Really?_

"Sure, sure! Sorry, we're just too excited."

"And you're acting a superfanboy, Ryota." I said to him.

Meanwhile, Toru handed a notebook and two pens to Winter. "Are these enough?"

"Yes, thank you Toru. I'll make a simple ambigram of your initials." She picked the black pen that Toru gave.

We encircled to her while she's doing her work. It turns out, the ambigram is TTTR. The first and last letters in black color and the second and third letters in red.

" _Sugoi_!" The three of them said. Ellie just giggled while I do the face palm. No _alien words,_ huh?

A/N: _Sugoi - cool, terrific, amazing! wonderful_

"Alien words, guys."

"Sugoi means cool, terrific or amazing. Good job, Winter! You're so talented. Don't worry, I can teach you how to dance."

"Ryota and Toru were members of a dance group before called _HEADS_." Ellie said.

"Really? I should check your past vids on Youtube!" Winter nodded while a hand on her chin.

"And Google those alien words, too." I teased her.

"But before that, we should go take our dinner now before heading to _Jandrei's_ _Hangout_." Toru said while heading towards the door.

"Let's go! I love food!" Ellie rushed to Toru.

"Me too, wait!" Tomoya as always.

"Let's go?" Ryota stood between me and Winter and put his arms on us.

***\m/***

  
We decided to eat in a Japanese restaurant. Tomoya's in charged of the orders. That's his specialty aside from drums. Food, food and food.

"Sushi, Yakitori, Tempura, Soba, Shabu-shabu, Unagi and Ramen. Which should I eat first?" Tomoya furrowed his brows with chopsticks on hand.

"I want this shrimp tempura." I immediately picked one piece and put it to her plate.

"Ninja moves." Ellie said while blowing her steamy Ramen bowl.

"Thanks, Taka." She picked a sushi then put it on my plate in return.

"You know my favorite, huh? Thanks." I winked at her as I eat the sushi.

"Winter, I want a sushi, too!"

"Here you go, Ryota." She put two pieces of sushi on Ryota's plate.

"Guys, can you just eat all by yourselves? Look at Tomoya." I almost choked because Tomoya's fullmouthed.

"He's an eating monster. Be careful Tomoya, you might get choked because of too much food in your mouth." Winter pour an iced tea on Tomoya's glass. She's so sweet.

"I'm okay." Tomoya said but we barely understand it.

We finished all the food with clean plates. Wow, we're monster hungry!

After eating our desserts consisting of coffee jelly, green tea ice cream, _Imagawayaki, Anmitsu, mochi ice cream_ and Mont Blanc, we headed to _Jandrei's Hangout_ which is three blocks away from the Japanese restaurant.

Vane waved at us as we entered inside, I texted her while we're walking. She's with her brother and Mel. There's a guy sitting with them.

"Rock?" Winter suddenly said.

"Hey, Rock Axl!" Ellie rushed to their table. "Good to see you here!"

"Thanks. I just want to surprise you and Winter." He smiled at us but he's looking directly at Winter.

_Who is this guy?_

"I'm indeed surprised. What are you doing here?" Winter asked as we seated.

"My band will perform later. Just in time you're all here."

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!" I don't like the teasing look on Ellie's eyes.

"Good evening guys and gals!" Janis approached us followed by Zandrei. We greeted them back.

"Winter, some people here are asking if you can do another song tonight. At least one song perhaps? They really love your song number last time."

"Wow. Thanks for that. Okay, I'll perform one original song."

"Thank you! You'll up next after _Exi(s)t._ "

"Exit? Exist?" I interrupted.

"That's Rock Axl's band, Taka. Actually they also covered some of your songs." Janis said proudly then turned to Rock. "Rock, you're up next."

"Cool! This is our first time to watch you and your band perform." Ryota sounded so enthuastic.

"Goodluck." Toru added.

Rock excused himself for a while then headed to the stage where his bandmates are already testing their instruments.

"Look at that! A girl drummer!" Tomoya pointed the red-haired girl sitting on the drum set.

"She's Rock's bestfriend, Rhythm. They're the _RAC and ROL_ tandem. Rock Axl Coluna and Rhythm Olive Luna." Ellie's got too much info about Rock's band.

"Sugoi!"

I glanced at Winter. She's looking admiringly at the band on stage.

_Did she like that Rock guy?_

"We're Exi(s)t and this is our first song, _What I Like About You._ "

I just noticed that Rock kept on looking to our table, or rather to Winter while performing.

No way. _Yuki Hime is mine._

What the f*ck am I thinking? This is crazy.

"They're good! And Rock is hot." Vane giggled while watching.

"But OOR is hotter." Mel said while looking at me.

"Both bands are awesome." Vito said.

"Gonna leave you guys for a moment. I'm next after that song _She Looks So_ _Perfect._ "

"Break a leg, Winter!" Ryota threw his fist in the air.

Winter nodded then headed at the back stage. After the performance of Exi(s)t, Janis went upstage.

"Missing _Winter Sonata OneTwoOne_? Well, she's here again to perform a song for tonight!" The crowd cheered as Winter seated on the tall chair in the middle of the stage. Rock handed her his guitar that he used earlier. The cheer gets louder because Rock kissed Winter on the forehead.

_What the heck?_

"They looked good together, right Taka?" Mel teased.

"Maybe." _Or maybe not._

"Jealous?" Vane put her elbow on my shoulder. I shrugged.

"Let's watch now, okay?" I'm trying not to sound irritated.

"As you wish." We focused again on the stage as Winter adjusted her mic.

"Thank you for having me here again so here's my original song called _Affectionate Guys and Pretentious Girls._ "

_If I could only speak and say,_  
_Everything I wanted to_  
_Time wouldn't only, free the pain, but attempt to_  
_Take the value left, savor it_

_He sweeps her off her feet_  
_I watch the wind from underneath_  
_It lets her fall inside, but it catches his blue eyes_  
_She looks so pretty when she's a hypocrite_  
_With value gone,_  
_I should be used to this_

I was mind blown by her performance. Her original song is fantastic!

_Your mind, your mind_  
_It used to be a solid place_  
_In time, in time_  
_It melted while you're wasted away_  
_So tell me, where is the spectrum?_  
_I've got this decision thing, down, down to a minimum_

_He stares into the distance_  
_Her revenge for him, will never come his way_  
_But I know when "in love"_  
_You always make the same mistake_  
_Take advantage now, of his embrace_  
_You pretentious, indecisive, teenager who never got away_

Our eyes met this time. I feel like I want to take her down to that stage and just spend another time alone just like watching sunset. She smiled at me while she's singing.

_Oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh_  
_She's fallen into affection_  
_As the sun stains her complexion_

Damn. _Am I falling for her that fast?_

_________


	16. Dear 16: Roses and Rehearsal

_As much as breathing, we inhaled_  
_Then I breathed again and I sang all of my feelings_  
_Someone who can't grasp facing their companion_  
_Together we shout directly at that large voice_  
_Then we should cheer ourselves up by our own language_

_\- Mikansei Koukyoukoku (Incomplete Symphony) English translation_

"Why don't you just all stay here for a night? It's too late now to go back home." Ellie said to Rock and to the rest of _Exi(s)t._

After my song number, Rock informed us that they will be heading back home because they have another gig tomorrow at E.R.R.O.R. We left the gang at _Jandrei's Hangout_ for a while to accompany the band up to the _Hidden_ _Paradiso's_ parking space.

"We'll come back here some other time. You'll stay 'til the 6th, right?" Rock asked while opening his car. They brought a coaster and a car. His bandmates headed to the coaster while Rock on his car.

"Yes." I said. I'm trying not to get stuttered. Hello, he's my _secret_ _crush_!

_How 'bout Taka?_ My mind teased me.

_Oh, just shut up. He's got Mel and Vane and loads of girls swooning over him._

I sounded so jealous, duh. I dismissed the thought immediately.

"Wait, I have to give you something." Rock opened the passenger door.

"Oh." Ellie gave me a teasing glance as Rock brought a bouquet of red roses.

"Belated happy birthday, Winter." He's got that all out smile while handling me the bouquet.

"You don't have to do this, Rock. You already gave me one last time." I smiled shyly and resisting myself not to giggle in front of him.

"I just want to give you again and again. We'll go ahead now." The coaster horned and his bandmates waved at us.

"Take care on the road, okay?"

"Sure, _Ice Princess._ "

"Ice Princess?!" I raised a brow at him while Ellie snickered.

"It's because your name is Winter. Goodbye and goodnight pretty ladies."

"No goodbye kiss?" Rock and I both took a hurried look at Ellie. She gave us a peace sign. "I'm just joking, okay?"

"I'll go ahead." He tapped Ellie on the shoulder. "So long and goodnight, Ice Princess." He leaned down and gave me a forehead kiss again.

"That's a part of _Helena_ by _My Chemical Romance_!" I said and Rock chuckled. He saluted at us before starting the car engine and went off.

"My, my. Who's this lucky girl tonight?" Ellie sing-song as we walked back to the resto bar.

"Maybe you?" I teased. I'm smelling the roses while walking.

"Or maybe _you_?" She poked my side while snickering.

"Maybe us?" And we both laughed together.

The gang gave me a teasing remark while eyeing the bouquet except for one. Taka. He became unusually quiet as we watched the last band performing for tonight.

As we headed back to the hotel, Taka said that he will accompany Mel and the Ricci siblings. Their hotel rooms were located on the other building.

Ryota asked me if the roses came from Rock and I nodded at him. It's only the five of us who are striding back to our respective hotel rooms.

"Is he courting you?" He asked again. Tomoya pinched his right ear.

"You're so nosy."

"Okay, okay _gomen_! I'm just asking her." Ryota slapped Tomoya's hand.

"N-no. Rock's not courting me. He just gave me this bouquet as a birthday gift." I gave him an awkward smile.

"Really? That's good to hear." He then gave me a thumbs up.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ellie's so nosy as well.

"Nothing. Oh, here's our hotel rooms. Goodnight!" Ryota grabbed the card key from Toru, open the door and immediately went inside.

"What happened to him?" Tomoya asked while scratching his head.

"Looks like someone got a crush on someone." Toru shrugged. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight!" Ellie and I said and waved at them before heading inside of our hotel room.

***\m/***

  
Ellie immediately fell asleep after changing clothes. I grabbed my laptop to Google those _alien words_. Here's what I found:

Dolcezza - Italian word for _sweetheart_  
Kare wa baka - _He's so stupid_ in Japanese  
Suki desu - _I like you_ in Japanese

"Wait, what? Ryota _likes_ me?" I silently asked myself. Maybe he liked my mashup. Yeah. I continued searching for the words. Thank goodness for having a sharp memory that I memorized all those alien words earlier.

Hontouni - _Really_ in Japanese  
Gomen - _Sorry_ in Japanese

I didn't Googled the word _sugoi_ 'cause they already said the meaning of it.

I typed _Yuki Hime_ and my eyes went wide because of its meaning.

" _Ice_ _Princess_? That's the meaning of it? Rock even called me Ice Princess. What the heck!"

I startled as Ellie spoke from the other bed. " _Winter Wonderland_ , go to sleep now. You have rehearsals with Taka tomorrow, right? If I were you, I will sleep now or else I will look like a zombie with those eyebags."

"Okay, I'll sleep now. Goodnight _Ellie-gator._ Sweet dreams."

"I'll be with Toru on my dreams." She closed her eyes again, and turned her back on me.

I smiled before turning off my laptop and the bedside lamp.

***\m/***

  
_09022016_  
_AM_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_Ohayou! This is the Japanese word for good morning, right? Excited to our rehearsal today! I'll ask later what will be the occasion on Sunday. I bet it's a birthday? Vane only said to me that it's special so a birthday perhaps?_

_You're so quiet last night after me and Ellie came back from accompanying Exi(s)t._

_Need to fix myself now. See you later!_

_\- Winter (undecided if I should put a heart emoticon)_

My parents called again and asking me what will be our activity for today. I told them that I have a rehearsal with Taka for a special occasion. With that, Dad started teasing me again and Mom just giggling on the other line.

I really have _wonderful_ parents.

We ate breakfast with OOR boys minus Mel, Vane and Vito. Toru said that they went to a dress shop and to the nearest mall.

The trio and Ellie left us to play beach volleyball because it's only me and Taka who's gonna rehearse today.

"Let's go to the piano room." Taka walked ahead of me. Is he mad at something? I walked silently behind him while checking his back.

_He's small but terrible._

"Wow." I gasped at the room. It's like a library and piano room in one. I love those small lights hanging on the ceiling. Salute to _Hidden Paradiso_ for having a room like this on the beach.

"You like it here?" He asked seriously. _Where's that goofy smile, Taka?_

"Y-yes. I love to read too, that's why."

"Here are the songs that we will be performing on Saturday. You can play the piano so it's easy for you to memorize all of these." He gave me the music sheets. I smiled on his choice of songs.

"Wait, Vane said that we'll be performing for a special occasion. What's that occasion?"

Taka still seriously glared at me. _Those orbs._

_"My wedding."_

_______


	17. Dear 17: Hate-Like

_I break my strings in the direction they shine_  
_tied on my skin so hard, you tell me what to do_  
_you'll never reach out to my soul_  
_I'll burn your skin so hard, desire in my hand_

_\- Break My Strings_

_A/N: ONE OK ROCK's MV of Taking Off out now \m/_

"Your wedding?" Winter's face became pale and shock was written all over it.

"Yes. Me and Vanessa are going to get married." I'm still keeping a straight face to her.

"Really? Congratulations." She forced herself to smile at me but her face is betraying her. She's close to tears.

"Thank you." _I can't take this anymore._

"So, let's rehearse now." She tapped the lyric sheets and was about to go to where the piano is located but I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

_"You really believed to what I just said to you?"_

"Huh?" She gave me a confused look.

"There's a wedding but I'm not the one who's going to get married. I'm just trolling you, _Yuki Hime_." My laughter filled the piano room. I couldn't help but to laugh because Winter's face is so epic. I'm such a bully.

"You _tricked_ me?" She pulled her arm and placed the lyric sheets on the floor. The next thing I knew, she's going to give me a flying kick.

"Hey, I'm just joking! Whoa, easy there!" Thank goodness I know about martial arts so I can dodged Winter's attack to me. Damn, this girl knows how to defend herself!

"I hate you, Takahiro Moriuchi! I really do!" She was about to punch me but I stopped her fist with my hand and pinned her to the floor.

" _I like you, too_ so calm down, _Yuki_ _Hime_." I'm grinning on top of her. Her chest is heaving because of too much rage on me.

"Let go of me! I hate you!" She's struggling but no to avail. I'm still stronger than her.

"Calm down will you?" I brought my face near hers. She's more beautiful when she's mad.

She became quiet for a while but I was not prepared on her next move.

_She head-butt me._

_"Kuso!"_ I pulled myself above her and rolled beside her while rubbing my forehead. "You're a _hard_ - _headed_."

_A/N: Kuso - Sh*t._

"You deserve that." She raised a middle finger while looking at me. We're still laying on the floor. Badass.

"I'm so sorry, okay? I'm just jealous." I got up and offered my hand to her. She grabbed it so I pulled her up.

"Jealous of what?"

"It should be jealous to _whom_." I shook my head. My forehead still hurts.

"I don't understand you." She picked up the lyric sheets on the floor then walk her way to the grand piano.

"Nevermind. As I was saying, there's a wedding and we will perform two or three songs." I seated beside her by the piano.

"Oh, really?" She rolled her eyes heavenwards and started to play some keys.

"Vito and Mel are going to get married." She stopped playing and looked at me.

"What?"

"You heard me. They're engaged three months ago and this vacation is for their wedding. Both of them want a beach wedding."

"How about you?" She continued playing.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Still busy with the band."

"But you've got into a relationship before?"

"Why so interested in my lovelife?" I teased her.

"I'm just asking." She glanced at the music sheets but her face is red by now.

"Got a girlfriend but that was a long time ago. I even get dumped by a girl before. And how about you, _Yuki_ _Hime_?"

"Now who's _interested_ here? Never been in a relationship." I don't know but I suddenly felt relieved after hearing that.

"Why? You're twenty years old now, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe Mr. Right is stuck on traffic." She chuckled.

"Or maybe he's seated beside you right now." She stopped playing again and shifted her gaze to me while raising a brow.

"You're too _famous_ for me."

"Ouch, that hurts." I dramatically hit my chest.

"Quit playing games, Taka. Let's rehearse now."

"Let's warm up first. Can you play a song for me?" I fished out my phone, put on the video and placed it on top of the piano, facing her.

"What song do you want me to play?"

"Anything will do. Your covers are amazing."

"Alright. I'll play _Hold On Till May_ by _Pierce The Veil_."

"Sure. You can upload the vid on your Youtube channel. I still have your mashup cover on my phone."

"Okie dokie. So here it goes."

See? We're okay now like nothing _violent_ happened earlier.

_She sits up high, surrounded by the sun_  
_One million branches and she loves every one_  
_"Mom and dad, did you search for me?_  
_I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"_

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground_  
_I heard the train shake the windows_  
_You screamed over the sound_  
_And as we own this night_  
_I put your body to the test with mine_  
_This love was out of control_  
_3-2-1 where did it go?_

_Now don't be crazy_  
_Yes now of course you can stay here._  
_Been in a touring band for going on ten years._  
_"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."_  
_I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel burned out_

_It gets you down,_  
_We've all been there sometimes_  
_But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again_

And I'm mesmerized again by her. She had this power to make my heartbeat wild. She sang with too much feelings.

_"If you were me, you'd do the same_  
_'Cause I can't take anymore_  
_I'll draw the shades and close the door_  
_Everything's not alright and I would rather..."_

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground_  
_I heard the train shake the windows_  
_You screamed over the sound (over the sound)_  
_And as we own this night_  
_I put your body to the test with mine_  
_This love was out of control_  
_Tell me where did it go?_

"Perfect." I clapped my hands after she finished the song. "Here's my phone, upload your vids first before we start on a serious practice."

"You're letting me to use your phone?" She looked at me like I'm some kind of a famous rockstar and she's just merely a fan.

"Why not? Go on. Double time. Quickly!" We both laughed at my silliness.

I leave her at the piano while she's uploading her vids. I feel like I'm intoxicated by her natural scent.

Being this near to her is torture knowing that after a few days me and my band will go back to Japan for our two-day concert at Nagisaen.

I will surely miss this _Yuki Hime_. Can I just bring her to Japan and then marry her?

I'm just joking on the last part.

_But jokes are half meant true._

__________

 


	18. Dear 18: His Unexpected Gift

_I guess, there would be only me and bees_  
_Addicted to your sweetness_  
_It's just like the honey of flowers_  
_It's your innocent smile_

_I will be taking every bit of you_  
_With my heart, my soul, my stronger love_  
_I surely defeat the bumbling bee_

_\- Rose Blood_

"What happened to your forehead?" Ryota asked curiously to Taka. We head back to the volleyball court after we finished our rehearsal. I silently laughed beside him. He gave me a deadly glare. _Oh, I'm afraid._ Sarcasm spotted.

"I bumped myself into the wall." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh? That wall's so stupid." Tomoya grinned and I can't help myself but to laugh. Revenge is really that sweet.

"But I _like_ that wall. Pretty and strong." I stopped laughing this time and looked at him. He gave me a goofy smile.

"How's the rehearsal?" Toru asked this time. My bestfriend's wiping her sweat beside him. They'd just finished playing volleyball.

"With me, it'll be amazing, for sure." Wow, so boastful Taka.

"And of course, with _Yuki Hime_. We're the great tandem here." He added afterwards.

"Thank you." I raised my brows at him with a cheeky grin.

"Good. I'm excited to your performance! But first, can we just change clothes to take our dinner because my tummy's pleading to me now." Ellie said.

"My tummy's agreeing with yours, Ellie." Tomoya said and we all laughed.

"Okay. Let's go change then we'll grab our dinner." Toru walked ahead of us with Ellie beside him to our hotel rooms.

***\m/ \m/***

Just as our food arrived, my phone rang. The four boys gave me a surprised look because my ringtone is their song _Let's Take It Someday._

"Mom's calling." I informed them. "Hello, Mom?"

[How's my sweetie? Have you take your dinner?] Mom's really so thoughtful.

I was about to answer but Ryota interrupted. "Hi, Winter's Mom!"

[Who's that? Can you put your phone on a loudspeaker?]

"That's Ryota, Mom. Me and Ellie are having our dinner with OOR." I said after I put the call on a loudspeaker.

[Oh. Hi there, Ryota!]

"Hello! I'm a fan of Winter! I love her cover songs!" Ryota's so enthusiastic this time.

[Wow! Thank you for that! Where are your bandmates? I want to hear them.]

"Hello! My name is Tomoya!" Tomoya's already chewing our food. Great. Food lover indeed.

"Toru here, Ma'am." Toru's so polite, huh?

I'm waiting for Taka to speak up but he's just looking at me, grinning. What's with this guy?

[Nice to meet you, Tomoya and Toru! But wait, where's Taka?] See? My mom is looking for Taka. _Oh God, I already know where this will lead._

_"_ Over here, _Mom._ I'm sorry for the delayed reaction because I'm staring at _Yuki Hime._ "

I gave Taka a _what the heck_ look _._ Ellie's looking at me with half-suppressed laugh.

[Yuki Hime?]

"Oh. That's Ice Princess in Japanese, Mom."

[Really? You're so sweet, Taka. Take care of Winter, will you?]

"Mom!/Sure!" Me and Taka both blurted out.

"Mrs. Dellaira, my bestfriend is blushing already. Don't tease her." Ellie said with that teasing look. Such a _bully_ like Taka.

[I'm just teasing her, Ellie. Have a yummy dinner lovely people. Got a dinner date with my loving husband. Bye for now!]

"Mom, where's Dad?"

[Here I am, Princess. Done fixing myself and me and your Mom will be heading now to our dinner date.]

"You're so sweet!" Ellie giggled while tapping her cheeks.

[See you soon, sweetie. I'll hang up now.]

"Take care, Mom!" I said before Mom hang up.

"I want to meet them." Taka said while taking some food on Tomoya's plate.

"Me too!" Ryota added.

Tomoya's pointing himself while nodding. His mouth's full that's why.

"I guess we all want to meet your parents, Winter." Toru smiled at me.

"Sure. In due time." I said to him.

" _In due time_." Taka said while giving me an amusing look.

I diverted my attention to the food because my face is probably cherry red by now.

After dinner, we decided to return to our hotel rooms because tomorrow, we'll help Mel with the wedding preparations. We need to sleep early.

"You two, can you please go to your room balcony?" Taka requested as I swiped the key card.

"Why?" Ellie asked teasingly.

"Just a little jam before we all sleep." Taka grinned while scratching his nape.

"Sure! See you on the other side of the balcony!" Ellie didn't wait for Taka to respond because she's already dragging me inside our hotel room.

"Ellie, slow down a bit, will you?"

My bestfriend ignored me while she's opening the glass door to the balcony. She's that excited, my goodness!

"Hi, Toru!" She waved as Toru came out of their room balcony with an acoustic guitar in hand. Toru saluted on Ellie.

Ryota followed afterwards, with an acoustic guitar too. "Hi, Winter! I miss you!" What the? He's crazy.

"Okay, let's get it on!" Tomoya said as he put down his beatbox.

"Where's Taka?" I asked because there's only the three of them.

"I'm here. Missed me?" Taka peeked from the glass door then winked at me.

"Duh. Come on, we need to sleep early so let's start." I rolled my eyes heavenwards.

"You're so impatient, _Yuki Hime_. Just this one song and we can all sleep peacefully." Taka rolled his eyes too while shaking his head.

Tomoya started beating the beatbox. Wait, I know that tune!

I glared at Taka as he's grinning at me. No, more like teasing me.

" _Let's Take It Someday_ acoustic version. Let's go!"

See? That's my ringtone!

_Itsu datte itsu no jidai datte_  
_Nani ga shinjitsu de dore ga nisemono nante_  
_Wakarya shinaikara boku wa ongaku de daijina nanika o_  
_Kyo mo mamotte nda_

_So what's your treasure? Pleasure?_  
_You know what you are?_  
_Kimi dake no kakegae no nai_  
_Mo no te ni nigirishime_  
_Let's take it someday_  
_Toraware-so ni naru hibi no naka de_

_Let's make it someday_  
_Kurayami o mo terasu yona tsuyoi ishi de_  
_It's all up to you_  
_Sa~a ikou! mezasu saki o kimete_  
_Let's take it someday_  
_Let's make it someday_

"Toru's really good at guitars! I wish I could play too like him and you." Ellie whispered to me. I gave her a thumbs up.

We sang along with them especially on the English part. I envy Ellie because she can sing the Japanese part. I remembered the rehearsal earlier with Taka.

I wish that I can sing some of the Japanese part on our duet perfectly. One day left and I'm nervous.

_A bit nervous._

"Wow! That's one great acoustic session! That's Winter's ringtone too. Oh well, let's sleep now, guys! Goodnight!" Ellie blew flying kisses to them. Tomoya jokingly caught one kiss and put it in his mouth like he's eating it.

"Sleepwell, ladies." Toru nodded at us.

"Goodnight, Ellie and Winter!" Now, it's Ryota who blew kisses to us. I jokingly caught one too and placed my hand to my cheek.

"Winter, can you stay for a while?" Taka suddenly asked. The trio all looked at him.

"Okay, I'll go ahead now. See you in my dreams, Toru!" Ellie giggled before getting inside our room.

"Why do you want Winter to stay? We need to sleep--" Ryota didn't finished his sentence because Tomoya pushed him inside their room. Toru followed while shaking his head.

"Come a little bit closer, Winter." Taka put his arms on the railing.

"Why?"

"Give me your hand."

I leaned closer to the railing as I extended my right hand, giving him a confused look.

He reached something from his front pocket. "Keep this." He's smiling at me as he slipped a ring on my ring finger.

_Wait, what? A ring?!_

I'm staring at my right hand with that G-clef design ring. I want to asked him what's this for but a cat got my tongue.

_"There you go. You may sleep now, Yuki Hime. See you in my dreams."_

__________

 


	19. Dear 19: Jealousy 101 and Dear 20: Misapprehend

_Not a day goes by that I don't think_  
_about you and the love you've given me_  
_I wish you could see it from this view_  
_'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_  
_Life is just so much better from your love_

_\- Notes 'n' Words_

I stared out on the other side of the balcony even Taka's already gone inside their room.

_What the heck was that?_

I dropped my gaze as I opened my palm. Amusingly, the ring fitted perfectly to my ring finger.

_Taka's so confusing._ I whispered to myself as I headed back to our room. Ellie's already fast asleep, her head facing the glass door. That fast? She must be very tired from the volleyball game.

I immediately changed into sleep wear because we need to be early tomorrow. Mel said that the decorating will be at 8AM.

_"Goodnight, 10969 Frontman."_

***\m/ \m/***

I woke up around 5 AM although I set my phone alarm at 6 AM. As expected, Ellie's still sleeping so I fished out my journal to write something for today. She's still unaware that I bring this journal with me.

_09032016_  
_5:01 AM_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_Good morning! I'm still confused why you gave me a ring. Is this a belated birthday gift? Haven't got the chance to ask you last night._

_I'm still nervous about our duet. I hope I will make it perfectly tomorrow. Goodluck to my Japanese!_

_\- Winter ❤ (Decided to bring back the heart emoticon. Happy now?)_

I'm grinning while putting back the journal in my backpack. I stood up on my bed, stretched a bit then jump. Yeah, I'm jumping on my bed right now. I can be crazy too but my bestfriend is _crazier_.

"Good morning, crazy head." I almost slipped out of the bed as Ellie spoke.

"Good morning, gorgeous." I grinned down at her.

"That's the most amazing compliment I received from you, Winter. I know. Thank you so much." And we both whooping with laughter at this early in the morning.

Her eyes landed on my right hand. "Oh my God!" She pulled my hand and examined the ring that Taka gave me. "Taka gave you this, right? You're so lucky, Winter. Very lucky!"

"Y-yeah. He gave me this last night. Maybe it's a late birthday gift?"

"Duh. Isn't it obvious? He likes you! Taka likes you!" She said quoting the last three words in the air.

"You think so?"

"You're so oblivious! Okay, we need to fix ourselves now. But first, let me offer you a dance number." Ellie winked at me before grabbing her phone. I shook my head as _Secret Love_ _Song_ filled in. She really dance like a pro!

After Ellie danced to the tune of _Secret Love Song_ as a warm up, we hurriedly fixed ourselves and headed to our destination: the location of the beach wedding will take place.

Mel and Vane gave us a warm hug after seeing us walking to their place. Wow, breakfast is already served on a long buffet table.

"Early risers! Come on, let's eat first before we get going." Vane gave us two plates. My stomach grumbled because of the aroma of the food.

"These all look delicious!" Ellie said as she filled her plate with food.

"You're welcome." Vito smiled at us.

As the five of us were focused on the buffet table to get our food, we didn't noticed the arrival of OOR boys.

"Ohayou!" Tomoya shouted from behind. I startled but smiled at him later on. His cheerful aura is so magnetic, with that two hands raising in the air.

"Good morning." Toru nodded at us.

"Ohayou, Winter!" Ryota said while wiggling his brows.

"Only Winter?" Ellie teased. After filling her plate with food, she grabbed four plates and give them to the _new arrivals._

"All of you, I mean. Thanks Ellie."

"Hmm. Which one should I eat first?" Wow, Taka didn't bother to greet us. Instead, he's now looking at the food.

"Don't worry Taka, I'll help you. Give me your plate." Vane volunteered and Taka gave her his plate.

"Thank you, _sweetheart_." Taka grinned afterwards." _Oh, wow_.

And I remembered Ellie's words earlier that Taka likes me. _I don't think so._

We all seated on a long table and start chewing our food. I didn't noticed that I'm staring at Taka and Vane when Ellie nudged me. "What?" I whispered to her.

"Don't look at them, _jelly_ _bean_."

"Jelly bean?" I whispered back.

"Jelly. Jealous. You're jealous, my dear. It's written all over your face. Act normally." She patted my cheek and then continue eating her food. I rolled my eyes heavenwards.

"Can I have some of that, Winter?" Ryota asked but he already spooned some of my omelette into his plate. "Thank you."

I smiled at him. "You're welcome my dear." I don't know what came into my mind but I already blurted out these words. He's seated on my left while Ellie's on my right. Taka stopped eating and looked at me.

"Here. Have some of this." He then put a one piece of pancake into my plate.

"Sweet!" Vane giggled while eyeing on us.

" _RyoTer_ for the win!" I shifted my glance to Ellie and her teasing face read as _I'm just making Taka jealous._ I can read minds. Great.

"Sounded like _Router_." After giving me a deadly glare, Taka continued eating. I stopped myself from raising a brow at him because he's chopping the sausage like he wanted to chopped them into a thousand pieces.

"RyoTer? Here's a munchkin for you for thinking of that hilarious couple name." Toru is smiling while putting the munchkin on Ellie's plate.

"RyoTer is good. Very good, Ellie." Tomoya gave her a thumbs up while chewing.

I smiled awkwardly then drank my orange juice. Are they plotting on something?

***\m/ \m/***

After that awkward breakfast, we all headed to the wedding venue. Janis and Zandrei were already there together with the wedding coordinator. Some wedding staff were starting to decorate the place too.

I'm scanning the whole place. Wow, this is definitely be a grand beach wedding tomorrow. I wonder what it feels like to get married.

_Come on, Winter. Go get a boyfriend first before tying the knot._ My mind teased. I erased the thoughts quickly because I'm still too young for this.

"Taka, can you come with me at the Piano Room? I need to get something in there." I heard Vane said but he's already pulling Taka's hand.

"Whoa, okay okay! As you wish, _sweetheart_." Here comes that _sweetheart_ again. So annoying.

I decided to help with the decorating team. Ellie's with Toru and Tomoya. They're assisting in decorating the arc with flowers.

While I'm busy in putting some pillows on a white couch like altar, Ryota approached me.

"Winter, can you come with me to the Piano Room? Mel and Vito want me to take this." He handed me the paper listed with some stuff.

_Piano Room? Taka and Vane are in there!_

"S-sure. Let's go." I walked ahead of him but I almost flinched as put his one arm on my shoulder.

While we're few steps away from the Piano Room, we clearly heard Vane's giggle because the door is slightly opened. Ryota and I looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh, Taka you're so sweet! Please say it again! Please, please!"

"Vane, you heard me already. I don't want to repeat it again."

"One more time, Taka! Please?"

_What are they talking about?_

Ryota pulled me closer to him because I feel like I will collapse anytime when we heard what Taka said.

_"Okay, okay. I like you. I really, really like you."_

_________

Dear 20: Misapprehend

_Build a broken heart_  
_Watching it fall apart_  
_This is how I like it_  
_Sink your teeth in_  
_Give me what I want_  
_Love the way it hurts_

_\- Taking Off_

_**Aura's Note: Bedroom Warfare is so addictive, I swear I played it 50x non-stop the first time the MV popped on my Youtube notification. Some fans don't like it but idc, I LOVE IT AND I LOVE ONE OK ROCK EVEN MORE. Okay, you can read this chapter now while listening to the multimedia**_

_Build a broken heart_  
_Watching it fall apart_  
_This is how I like it_  
_Sink your teeth in_  
_Give me what I want_  
_Love the way it hurts_

_\- Taking Off_

_**Aura's Note: Bedroom Warfare is so addictive, I swear I played it 50x non-stop the first time the MV popped on my Youtube notification. Some fans don't like it but idc, I LOVE IT AND I LOVE ONE OK ROCK EVEN MORE. Okay, you can read this chapter now while listening to the multimedia**_

"You're so obvious, Taka. Chill." Vane teased after dragging me here at the Piano Room.

"Obvious on what?" I asked innocently although I knew what she was talking about.

"You're jealous to Ryota. _RyoTer_ for the win!" She raised her fist in the air while giving me a teasing glance.

" _Router. Router_. Okay." I shook my head while rolling my eyes.

"Look at your face! You're so cute when you're jealous. Winter is so lucky to have you, _Little Emperor._ "

I can't help but to give her a grin. "Is that a compliment or an insult huh, Vanessa?"

"It can be both. As much as I want you to be mine, Taka but you like Winter so I'm giving you to her. Now, confess to Winter that you like her or else Ryota will steal her from you."

My grin became wider. "She didn't like Ryota, I'm very sure of that."

"Oh really? You're so sure of yourself, huh? Let's see to that."

I crossed my arms while nodding. "More than sure, Vane."

She playfully slapped my arm. "Conceited! Okay, let's rehearse on what you'll going to say to your _Yuki_ _Hime_."

"Ah." I slowly nodded. "That's the reason why you brought me here. But, do we really need to rehearse that?"

"The truth is, I just want to know the feeling if you will confess to me so I'm playing the role of Winter here. Let's start!" She winked at me. This girl is crazy sometimes like her bestfriend Melanie.

In the end, I granted Vane's request. We ended up laughing because she's giggling the whole time while I'm _confessing_ to her. She said that Winter will be surprised with my confession.

"Oh my gosh, Taka you're so sweet! Please say it again! Please, please!"

"Vane, you heard me already. I don't want to repeat it again."

"One more time, Taka! Please?"

"Okay, okay. I like you. I really, really like you."

Vane was about to say something to me when we heard a fake cough.

"Oh, Ryota. You're here! My gosh did you hear Taka's confession for Winter?" Vane giggled while clapping.

"Confession for Winter? It's very clear that Taka said that he likes you." Ryota's giving me a deadly stare. Uh-oh, I smell a misunderstanding here.

"Oh, that? Nah-uh. I'm playing the role of Winter while he's making his confession. You misunderstood it."

Ryota gave us a dumbfounded look. I laughed so hard afterwards. "You're thinking the other way, right?"

He shook his head. "I guess there's a misunderstanding here. You like Winter? I like her too but I know that she's feeling the same way towards you. Take care of her, Taka or else I'll give you a punch."

"Well, thank you for being such a sport, Ryota." We shook hands then fist bump.

"You're so cool, Ryota! Wait, what are you doing here?" Vane asked while eyeing on the paper on Ryota's left hand.

"I came here for this. Can you help me?" He handed the paper to Vane.

"Sure! Come here, Taka and we'll help Ryota in carrying these things. Now, move!" Now, it's time for Ryota to laugh so hard because Vane slapped me on my butt.

"Okay, okay! You don't need to slap me _there_ , Vanessa. You're a _hentai_ , too huh?"

"When it comes to you, yes I am." Vane declared and the Piano Room filled with laughter from the three of us.

***\m/ \m/***

Ryota told me that it's better to return to the venue rather than helping him with the stuff. I protested at first, but he said that he's worried of what will I see on the Piano Room.

I feel like my head is spinning while walking. Taka is so hard to understand. Really. So, he likes Vane now? Oh, God.

I put my right hand on my forehead because of this dizziness. What the heck is happening to me?

"Hey, Winter where's Ryota?" Mel asked but panic spread on her face when she checked on me. "Are you alright? You look pale."

I gave her a faint smile. "I guess so but I feel a bit dizzy."

"You better take a rest now, Winter." She said worriedly. "Toru! Can you accompany Winter to her room?"

Toru stopped arranging the chairs then gazed at us. "Sure."

As Toru walked towards to where me and Mel standing, the surrounding became pitch black.

But before my consciousness left, I felt two strong arms catching my frail body.

***\m/ \m/***

" _Yuki Hime_ , tell me that you're fine." I held Winter's hands and kissed them. She's still unconscious in her bed.

Luckily, I'm able to catch her before she collapsed on the sand. I carried her to their hotel room with the help of Ellie. She opened the door for us. She left immediately after assuring her that I'll take good care of her bestfriend.

_You're making me worry, Winter. Come on, open your eyes._

I placed my face on her hands and I startled as she moved her hand. "Winter?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Taka? What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Wow. That's a very nice question, _Yuki Hime_. Both of us are here inside this room because you collapsed. Luckily for my quick reflexes, I caught you before you hit the sand."

"I'm fine. No need to worry." I helped her to sit on her bed.

"I'm dead worried, if you only knew. Need some water?"

"Y-yes, please."

I quickly pour some water on the glass and give it to her. "Tell me, what happened?"

"I...I don't know."

"But you _heard_ us, earlier. Am I right?" Ryota told me that he's with Winter and they heard my _confession_ to Vanessa.

"Y-yeah. You like Vane."

"No. I like somebody else." I grinned at her. This girl is so oblivious.

"How come? We heard what you said to Vane. You said that you like her. Congrats to both of you because I know that she likes you too. That's a--"

I put my forefinger on her lips to stop her from babbling. "I wish I could press my lips to yours to stop you for saying things like that. You misunderstood us, _Yuki Hime_." I smiled at her blushing face.

I picked her artworks from the bedside lamp. "You made these, right? So beautiful, just like you."

She gulped so I took off my forefinger from her lips. _Soft lips_.

"Yeah. I'm planning to give them to you tomorrow."

"I'll take them later." I put back her watercolor artworks on the table. She's really good at painting. She painted me on a single paper and the rest of my bandmates on the other.

I placed my two hands on her face. "Winter, why so oblivious? It's you that I like. I know that I'm so fast on telling this to you but believe me. When I say that I like you, I really do."

Her surprised look on her face is priceless. Wish I could kiss those lips but not for now.

_"Cat got your tongue, Yuki Hime?"_

________

_**I decided to make this filler chapter to let you know what really happened on the last chapter HAHAHA** _


	20. Dear 21: Wedding at the Paradise

_I just keep it inside keep it inside, I can't let it out of my mouth, so_  
_I got something to hide something to hide, saying it is frightening, so_  
_I just keep it inside keep it inside, it's okay if nobody knows, so_  
_I got something to hide something to hide, don't worry about me_

_\- Naihi Shinsho_

_**Aura's Note: This is it! The wedding scene, yay! I'll be using 3 POV's here (Winter, Taka and Ellie. No confusions please, because I didn't stated which is which, lol).** _

I don't know why but I woke up at around 12:21 AM. I peeped at the other bed and smiled because Ellie is smiling while sleeping. Maybe she's dreaming about Toru. Doing my own ninja moves, I pulled out my journal under my pillow. Got to write an entry today.

_09042016_  
_12:23 AM_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_I still can't believe at your revelation yesterday. You said that you like me. Straight to my face. I'm convincing myself that I misheard you but I'm not. I don't know what to feel. It's confusing. Do I like you too?_

_This is so frustrating. *insert frustrated face here*_

_Anyways, goodluck to my solo performance on Mel and Vito's wedding later. Also, to our duet too. Fighting!_

_Need to sleep again. Goodmornight!_

_\- Winter ❤_

***\m/ \m/***

I woke up at exactly 5 AM. Grinning right now because I remember _Yuki_ _Hime's_ facial reaction to my confession yesterday. She thought that I like Vanessa but the truth is, she's the one that I like. I may be a little faster on her, but what would I do? I just told her what my heart and mind is telling me what to do.

So cheesy, I know.

The trio's still sleeping soundly. I pulled out my phone to take a short vid of them while sleeping. Maybe I should post this on Instagram.

As expected, seconds after I posted the video, my IG is bombarded with likes and comments. Toru surely got a lot of fangirls. He's handsome while asleep, no doubt about that.

After stretching a bit, I headed to the bathroom to take a bath. I'm planning to take a walk at the beach and witness the sunrise, too.

My roommates were still dead to the world when I exited the bathroom. After putting on a black shirt paired with black jeans and slippers, I quietly open the front door so that they will  
not be disturbed in their sleep. I brought the key card with me.

I'm scrolling my phone while heading outside the hotel. I checked out Winter's Youtube channel. I smiled widely because the video that we uploaded last time earned more views and comments now. She's really that talented. I scrolled down and I saw her own composed songs. I'm thinking if she's planning to produce these songs. I can be her producer. Hope that she'll agree to this.

The sun begins to rise as I walk at the seaside. What a beautiful sight. The sea water is so calm, too. I walk faster until I reach the wedding venue. Everything is all set. The black grand piano's stood almightily at the right side near the mini stage.

A perfect beach wedding at the paradise.

The sun's already up when I received a text message. It's from the flower shop that we contacted for the flower arrangement. It says that the bouquet will be delivered after fifteen minutes.

While waiting, I snap some photos of the beach scenery to be uploaded on my Instagram again.

Time flies until a man coughed behind me. He's holding a bouquet of fresh pink roses.

"Mr. Takahiro Moriuchi? Here's the bouquet that you ordered." The man nodded at me.

"Yes. Thank you so much. This arrangement is so simple yet beautiful." I took the bouquet and gave him a big tip.

I place the bouquet on the middle of the piano keys. Isn't it obvious that this is for _Yuki_ _Hime_?

"You're so sweet, Taka." I smiled as Melanie tapped my shoulder.

"For Winter, yes I can be this sweet." We both laughed afterwards.

"After my wedding, are we expecting a Moriuchi wedding?" She teased while looking at the bouquet.

"In due time, Mel. For now, let us savor the moment of you tying the knot with Vito."

"You're not getting any younger, Taka. Well, it's better late than never. I just wanna say thank you for introducing Vito to me. My partner in crime."

I laughed. "I'm an awesome matchmaker. You're always welcome, Mel."

***\m/ \m/***

**5:45 PM**

I took a deep breathe as I walk towards the grand piano. The wedding ceremony will start at exactly 6 PM. The bridesmaids are looking immaculately beautiful with their white dress while the best men are wearing tuxedos.

I'm really surprised as Rock and Rhythm were part of the wedding entourage, too. CL and Vanessa are both stunning as well as my bestfriend Ellie who's holding Mel's bouquet.

I furrowed my brows as I caught glimpse of a bouquet of pink roses on the grand piano.

I smiled as I held the bouquet to smell it. I glanced at Taka who's smiling sheepishly at me. So, he's the culprit, huh? I mouthed a thank you to him.

We all get ready at the cue of the wedding coordinator. At exactly 6 PM, I started playing the piano while singing _Can't Help Falling In Love._ Mel is waiting at the flowery arc as Ellie dances her way to bring the bouquet to the bride.

_Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Ellie danced so gracefully, I almost envy her because I can't dance. She's like an angel while dancing, or a fairy perhaps.

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_  
_If I can't help falling in love with_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

The wedding ceremony went smoothly. I'm holding back my tears as Melanie and Vito exchanged their wedding vows.

_"I promise to encourage your compassion,_  
_Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful._  
_I promise to nurture your dreams,_  
_Because through them your soul shines._  
_I promise to help shoulder our challenges,_  
_For there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together._  
_I promise to be your partner in all things,_  
_Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole._  
_Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust,_  
_For one lifetime with you could never be enough._  
_This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."_

_**A/N: credits to theknot.com** _

The witnesses to this wedding ceremony cheered up after the two love birds placed their rings on each others hands. Of course, they ended up the ceremony with a romantic kiss.

When Mel threw her bouquet, it landed on her bestfriend's hands. Vane chortled and hugged the bride afterwards.

After the wedding ceremony, we proceeded to a small program as the MC called Taka for his solo performance.

"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, Mel loves this song so much. She even requested this to me three months ago to perform it on her wedding day. Tonight, we witnessed the knot tying of my two best of friends Melanie Rojas and Vito Ricci. Cheers to both of you and more babies to come!" The people laughed because of Taka's remarks. He replaced me on playing the grand piano. He casted a look on where I am sitting right now before hitting the piano keys.

"This song is called _All Mine_."

_All my problems they will run away from you and I see_  
_All the angels sit and stare at you_  
_You are everything but not today_

_I'm so down and out 'cause_  
_something is wrong without you_  
_When you're not around_  
_Just shadows and rain fall_  
_Wait till tomorrow_  
_I'll wait_

_Just wanna be with you_  
_Only you_  
_Always you_  
_You're so beautiful to_  
_me It's true_  
_Amazed by you_  
_I think I'm falling_

"My goodness, why Taka's almost perfect while singing? Is he even a human?" Ellie whispered to me but my eyes are focused on Taka. His soothing voice is so mesmerizing.

"Okay, somebody's lost in her own world." I heard Ellie teased me but I don't mind. I just love listening to Taka, in fact I can listen to him singing all day long without damaging my ears.

I stood up after Taka finished the song because this is our turn now to do a duet. We'll take turns in playing the piano this time so I need to sit beside him.

"You're so beautiful tonight, _Yuki_ _Hime_." He whispered but he forgot to turn off the mic so the people heard him. So epic!

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile before I hit the piano keys. Taka will sing the first part of _Wherever You Are._ The wedding coordinator assisted the newly weds to stand in the middle to do their slow dance.

_I'm telling you_  
_I softly whisper_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_You are my angel_

_Aishiteru yo_  
_Futari wa hitotsu ni_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_I just to say..._

_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_  
_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_  
_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_  
_I promise you "forever" right now_

I feel a little bit conscious because Taka's looking at me while singing his part. I can see him through my peripheral vision. I quickly removed my hands from the piano because now is his turn to play while I'm singing the next part.

_I don't need a reason_  
_I just want you, baby_  
_Alright, alright_  
_Day after day_

_Kono saki nagai koto zutto_  
_Douka konna boku to zutto_  
_Shinu made_  
_Stay with me_  
_We carry on..._

Thank goodness I sang the Japanese part perfectly. Thanks to the lyric sheets although I already memorized it.

We sang together to the chorus and we're both playing the piano. Yes, we're both ninjas, right? This is a clear testimony that Taka's a _smart_ _koala_.

We shoot glances at each other while singing. I can't help but to smile because he's also smiling back at me. My nervousness faded away as we continue singing until the last note.

He stood up and offered me his hand which I gladly took. We bowed at the people while they're cheering on us.

After the small program, it's chow time!

***\m/ \m/***

"It's chow time!" I cheerfully said while raising my hands in the air. I can't wait to taste these sumptuous foods! They're all looking delicious to my eyes. I bet Tomoya will definitely agree to me into this.

But wait. Where are my friends?! And Toru my loves?

Oh, there. My bestfriend Winter is talking to the members of _Exi(s)t_ while Taka's chatting with the newly weds. Vane, Ryota and Tomo are laughing about something and last but not the least, Toru is smiling at CL while the latter is holding his hand.

What? _Holding Toru's hand?!_ I pouted while eyeing the two. I know I should not be jealous because first of all, CL likes Toru and then Toru's not my boyfriend.

_Not yet_.

Ha! He's going to be mine soon! I cringed in this part. I sounded so creepy!

Maybe he sensed that someone's looking or rather gawking at him so Toru shot a glance at me. I raised a brow while grinning at him because he winked at me.

Meanwhile, I sensed too that someone's _looking_ at me so I shifted my glance to my right? See, I have special powers too. Kidding!

Ta-da! Well, well, well... The DJ is looking at me while mixing the sounds. I want to roll my eyes heavenwards because of his flirting looks but I immediately changed my mind.

I need this DJ now to do a _small favor_ for me.

I walked my way like a model to him and I almost laughed because the DJ gulped while giving me an admiring glance. I'm beautiful and I know it. Thank you very much.

"Hey Mr. DJ, can I make a request?" I sing-song to him although I'm not that good at singing unlike Winter.

"Sure, beautiful. What is it? And what's your name?" Duh. This DJ is obviously flirting with me.

"Call me Ellie. Well, I want you to play these two songs." I grabbed the paper and pen near his table and started writing the two songs.

"Nice choices of song. Maybe we can go on a date some other time. What do you think?" See? I told you so.

I gave him my sugar-coated smile. "Sorry, but I already have a _boyfriend_ that's why I'm asking you to play these songs for me and for him." I pointed Toru who's surprisingly looking at us so seriously. CL's now chatting with Janis and Zandrei. Uh-oh.

Sorry Toru for using you as my boyfriend to get rid of this flirtatious DJ!

"Your _boyfriend_ is jealous while looking at us. Okay, I'll play these songs right away!"

"Thank you so much." I smiled again and flipped my hair as I walked towards in the middle of the venue. Luckily for me, the intro of the song _Bailando_ is already started so I'm ready to dance my way to Toru's heart! Ganbatte!

_You look at me and, girl, you take me to another place (because me need it, baby girl)_  
_Got me feeling like I'm flying, like I'm out of space (heart beat)_  
_Something 'bout your body says, "Come and take me." (because me need it, baby girl)_  
_Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop (rock that body 'cause we don't stop party)_

I'm like a scene-stealer while dancing and clapping here in the middle of the crowd. The people who are enjoying their meal right now are watching me and my killer moves.

"Go Ellie!" Ryota and Tomoya cheered so I gave them a flying kiss. I looked again at Toru who's suppressing his smile right now while watching me.

I'm still dancing while heading to where Toru is sitting. I'm giggling while pulling his hand to join me on the _dance floor._ Well _,_ Toru and Ryota used to be members of a hiphop group called _HEADS_ in their childhood days.

_Girl, I like the way you move_  
_Come and show me what to do_  
_You can tell me that you want me_  
_Girl, you got nothing to lose_  
_I can't wait no more_  
_I can't wait no more_

This is an _on the spot_ dance and I'm quite surprised that Toru can catch up with my dance moves. My _future_ _boyfriend_ is so talented!

"Toru, you're the man!" Taka cheered this time. He's now with Winter who's giving us a two thumbs up.

"You're good at dancing, _baby girl_." Toru whispered as he swung me. I bet he coined me baby girl because it's part of the song lyrics.

"You too, my dancing partner." I looked at him while swaying my hips. He then grabbed my waist as the song ended and I ended up breathing on his face. He smiled at me and I swear, my heart almost went out of my chest.

We bowed at our _audience_ and Toru walked his way back to his seat so I signaled the DJ to play the next song. He then gave me a thumbs up. _Bailamos_ is the other song that I requested.

"Toru!" I shouted so he stopped walking. He then looked at the DJ and grinned maybe because of the song.

I walk again towards him and this time, when we're two steps apart, I pulled him by clinging my right leg to his waist. So sensual yet so dangerous.

_Tonight we dance,_  
_I leave my life in your hands._  
_We take the floor,_  
_Nothing is forbidden anymore._

My goodness Ellie! What do you think you're doing?! Flirting with Toru on the dancefloor?

He seems to enjoy my _little stunt_ so we keep on dancing like we're making love on the dancefloor.

Pardon my perverted mind.

_Don't let the world in outside._  
_Don't let a moment go by._  
_Nothing can stop us tonight!_

_Bailamos!_  
_Let the rhythm take you over..._  
_Bailamos!_  
_Te quiero amor mio_  
_Bailamos!_  
_Wanna live this night forever..._  
_Bailamos!_  
_Te quiero amor mio..._  
_Te quiero!_

Suddenly, it feels like it's only me and Toru dancing at this beautiful paradise. The people became blurry to my sight.

I'm so obsessed to him. My oh my! And I'm telling you, he's got some killer dance moves!

He swung me again once more as the song came to an end. But what shocked me the most is that when he grabbed me on my waist and did something that will make his fangirls kill me on their minds.

_He gave me a quick kiss on the lips._

_______


	21. Dear 22: Confession

_Let's do our rock, scissors, and paper_  
_make your hands and let anything out now_  
_You get ready to go!_  
_You know somebody to share?_  
_I wonder if you can bear_  
_What is the one you take care?_  
_Bring them back!_

_\- Rock, Scissor, Paper_

_**Aura's Note: Aside from Winter and Ellie's, how 'bout Toru's POV on this chapter? Enjoy reading!** _

"Oh my God. Did you see that?" I'm pulling Taka's sleeve while my eyes are still glued to Toru and Ellie.

"See what?" He asked while giving me a puzzling look.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't see that."

"What is it?" He asked again but he's grinning now.

" _I hate you_." I rolled my eyes. Toru and Ellie are walking towards to where Toru was seated before the dance. Ellie's face is puzzled but she managed to smile at the people. _Amazing_.

" _I like you too, Yuki Hime_. Relax, I know what you're talking about but did you notice these people? They're all _unaware_ of what just happened." After Taka stated this, I simply take a look at the guests. They're all happily chatting and eating again after the dance showdown.

"They didn't noticed that Toru kissed my bestfriend?" I asked in a small tone.

"Yes, my dear _Yuki Hime_. Besides, Toru's hair is covering Ellie's face and that kiss is about I think 1 second or half a second only? Talking about Toru and his ninja moves." He explained while looking at the two.

"Meaning to say, it's only the _four_ of us who are aware?"

"Definitely. So, no need to worry. Your bestfriend is still safe against Toru's fangirls. I wish I could be that brave like Toru and kiss you." He chuckled as I let out a deep sigh. What Toru did was such a dangerous move.

"Do that to me and my knuckle will kiss your face, too." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm just joking. I know that you'll punch me for sure. Come on, let's eat!" He grabbed my hand as we walk to the buffet table.

**\m/**

"Why did you do that?!" I'm slapping Toru's arm but he's just laughing at me. Great. Just great!

"Do what?" Toru, you! I want to wipe that grin all over his _handsome_ face.

"Why did you kiss me?" I feel my cheeks heated after asking this.

"Because you're teasing me with that dance moves. You need to be punished." He gave me a lopsided grin. So, it's all my fault?!

"Your fangirls will kill me for sure. I hate you!" I said to him in a hush tone. I'm afraid that one of his fangirls will just slam a big rock on my head if they heard what I said. Oh no, no.

"Your statement is invalid. You like me, _Exotic Ellie._ " _What?_

" _Exotic Ellie_?! What the hell?" I can't believe that he's saying things like that to me. My goodness, Toru!

"It suits you. Exotic because you're out of the ordinary. Eye catching."

"Wow. Do I need to thank you for that?" I raise a brow at him.

"No need. Your lips already gave me my prize." I didn't know that Toru can be this straightforward. _Surprising_.

I heaved a deep sigh to calm myself. "But that's my...my --"

"First kiss? Sweet as candy." He interrupted. He's unbelievable!

"Toru!"

"If you're expecting me to say sorry for kissing you, I'm not."

I gulped. I want to punch him for stealing my first kiss but I change my mind. Aside from the fact that my hand will definitely get hurt, I don't want to damage his face. He can kiss me again, but please, _make it longer._ And private _._

_What the heck, Ellie?!_

I pulled my hair to erase these thoughts. Toru gave me an amusing look.

"You okay? Bet you're hungry now. Let's eat."

I'm thinking of an alibi to get away from him for a while. "Can I go to the restroom first?"

"Sure, _Exotic_ _Ellie_." He teased me one more time.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Nope."

I puff my cheek before marching out of the venue. I need to go to a place to shout what I'm feeling right now.

**\m/**

"Where's Ellie?" Winter asked me as I join to their table. My bandmates already got their food. Vane and CL were happily chatting while eating together with Janis and Zandrei. _Exi(s)t_ band occupy the table next to us. Rock raised his glass to me and I nodded.

"She's in the restroom." I informed her but I doubt that Ellie really went to the restroom.

"What took her so long at the restroom? Hmm..." Winter pondered while putting her hand on her chin.

"I'll search for her. Maybe she got _lost_ finding a restroom." I didn't wait for her to respond because I'm already walking out of my way.

It's impossible for Ellie if she's heading to a restroom. The reason is that, restrooms can be found at the _right_ corner of the venue while Ellie went to the _left_.

I walked silently until I found _her_ at a secluded part of the beach. She's standing over a big rock as her hair dances because of the wind. She's really beautiful even though I can only see her back. _Sexy back._

_Restroom, huh?_ I grinned as I hid myself behind a coconut tree. Well, she can't notice me here because this part of the beach is a bit dark.

I almost laugh out loud as Ellie began to dance, a very childish dance like jumping, rotating and putting her hands in the air. She then stops as she puts her hand to her mouth as if she's ready to shout.

_"My goodness, Toru my loves! You're giving me a heart attack! You kissed me in front of the people!"_

I smiled at that _Toru my loves._ I decided to walk silently until I ended up few steps behind her. She's unaware because she's still facing the sea and I didn't make any noise at all. I can be a ninja.

_"I wish you can kiss me longer but not in front of them! Thank goodness because I think they're all unaware of that quick kiss."_

This time, she's whispering now as she wrap her arms to hug herself. A bit chilly in here, that's why.

"What a confession. And a request." She startled as I trap her in my arms. I'm now cuddling her at the back.

"Oh, no. You didn't heard me, right?" She asked but her eyes are closed and I can feel her erratic heart beating. I took off her hands first before I trapped her to mine.

"I heard you. Loud and clear, _Exotic_ _Ellie_." Damn, her hair scent is intoxicating.

"D-don't call me that." She stuttered as I rotated her so that she can face me.

"I told you, it suits you well. Now, let me grant your request." I saw the shock written all over her as I cupped her face.

"Huh?"

I gave her a charming smile before closing my eyes and shutting her again using my lips. I feel her clutching my suit as I deepen the kiss.

_Can I just kiss her till eternity?_

_________

_**I.can't.breathe. HELP! Another Toru-Ellie moment, huh? How was it?** _

 


	22. Dear 23: His Own Kind of Date

_Don't wanna go_  
_I'm holding on tight_  
_Something to live for_  
_Make it our nights_

_(Shut down the sirens in our heads)_

_When I was king_  
_I was king_  
_We had everything_

_\- I Was King_

After the wedding ceremony yesterday, I kept on asking Ellie on what happened because I sensed that there's something going on between her and Toru.

"I'll tell you when we come back home." She smiled and pinched my cheeks. We only have two more days left here at _Hidden Paradiso_.

" _Ellie Melendres_ , why don't you just tell it to me now? I'm very curious."

"Be patient, _Winter Dellara._ Let's go to the volleyball court! Me and the rest of _ONE OK ROCK_ will play against the other team." We're still here at our hotel room.

"Go ahead. I'll fix my dreadlocks first."

"Don't worry, you'll still look beautiful to _Emperor_ _Taka_ on that messy hair. I'll go ahead, _Winter_ _Wonderland_. I'll bring the key card with me." She teased before storming out of the room.

I shook my head while smiling. And now that I'm alone, I can write on my journal first before fixing my hair.

_09052016_  
_AM_

_Dear 10969 Frontman,_

_This is your last day here at Hidden Paradiso. Thanks for having you here and the rest of your bandmates. I bet there's something going on between your Leader and my bestfriend._

_You know what? Rock said something to me while we're dancing yesterday at the wedding. He said that he likes me. Do you think he's serious about this?_

_Wait a sec. Why am I telling this to you?!_

_But one thing is for sure. I'm going to miss you, Takahiro Moriuchi._

_\- Winter ❤_

I hid my journal under the pillow before going to the bathroom.

I was about to walk right in when a paper appeared on the doorstep. Someone inserted it to our hotel room.

I furrowed my brows while getting it. I suppressed my confusing smile after reading the content.

_YH,_

_Piano Room, 10:30 AM._  
_Wear something casual._

_TM_

"YH for Yuki Hime? TM for Takahiro Moriuchi? Ten-thirty in the morning and I need to wear something casual?"

I glanced at the wall clock. Five minutes before ten in the morning. I opened the closet and took out the little black dress that Ellie brought.

_So, this is the right time to wear this._

I brought it to the bathroom together with my other stuff. I wonder what's the occasion today.

**\m/ \m/**

"This dress looks good on me." I'm talking to the mirror while putting on a light make up. Wow, I'm exerting some effort to look nice to Taka's eyes.

I'm sprayed on a Prada Candy perfume that Ellie gave me last Valentine's Day. My bestfriend is so sweet for giving me a present for V-Day.

After putting on my black flats, I headed outside because it's already 10:25 AM.

I already heard the piano playing as I slowly opened the door. Taka's close-eyed while playing.

"Hey." I said to let him now that I'm already here.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Come sit here, _Yuki_ Hime." He ordered as he tapped the space on his right.

"Nice dress. Black really suits you." He leaned towards me and sniff my neck. "Prada Candy?"

"How did you know? Maybe you gave a same perfume on a girl before." I teased and he chuckled.

"Jealous? Nope. My brother likes that perfume."

"Oh."

He winked and tapped the piano keys again.

_Here with you now I am good, still miss you_  
_I don't know what I can do, we can't be true_

_Mitasareru koto naku futari no kyori_  
_Chijimatte iku tabi setsunai_

_Afure dashita omoi tsunoru da ke de_  
_Ouuh It's hard for me to say_

_'Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end_  
_But I got my love for you_  
_Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasureru koto ga de ki tara_

"He's playing their song _Pierce_." I whispered to myself. I haven't heard all of their songs but I already watched a live vid of this song on Youtube.

_Nante omoeba omou hodo ni_  
_Kimi wo wasureru koto nante boku ni wa de ki ru hazu mo nakute_  
_We always wish tonight could last forever_  
_I can be your side_

I'm just simply looking at him while he's pouring his heart out. Pierce is such a powerful ballad although the lyrics' a bit sad.

"Play with me." He grabbed my right hand and put it above the piano keys. He then pointed the lyrics sheet so I nodded at him.

_I shouldn't be in your heart_  
_Either the time we have spent_  
_And I want you to know what the truth is_  
_But sometimes it makes me feel so sick Oh no_  
_I just can't say to you , No I won't_

_O-o-oooh_

_'Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end_  
_But I got my love for you_  
_Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasurete shi mattara_

He played one more song but I'm the one who's playing the piano. He's looking at me while singing and I focused my eyes on the keys because I'll definitely melt from his heated gaze.

"Good job." He pinched my left cheek after the song ended so I playfully slapped his arm. "Hey, you're pinching me so hard!"

"Gomenasai." He said as he gave me a serious gaze while caressing my cheek.

As if the time froze, I found myself staring back at those dark orbs while his face is getting closer to mine.

_One inch closer..._

"Okay, time to eat!" We're both taken aback as the door opened revealing the other 3 members of ONE OK ROCK my bestfriend Ellie, Vane, Mel and Vito. All of them were carrying plates with food, a champagne in an ice bucket and two wine glasses. I didn't noticed that there's a decorated table with candlelight at the far side of the Piano Room.

"Did we missed something in here? You're so pretty on that little black dress, Winter." Vane teased after placing the champagne on the table.

"No wonder _Little_ _Emperor_ likes her." Mel added while giggling.

"I want to taste these foods but this is for the two of you." Tomoya said and Ryota grinned at me.

"Enjoy your meal! Okay guys and gals, let's go!" Ellie winked at me and all of them went outside quickly like a ninja.

"Uh, what's that for?" I asked Taka while pointing the table.

"We're having our very first _date_ , Miss Winter Dellaira. This is also our last day here in Hidden Paradiso and I'm sure that you're gonna miss me." He teased while offering me his hand.

"Wow, so conceited Mister Takahiro Moriuchi." I shook my head while smiling as we walk to our table.

"It's the other way around. I'm the one who's gonna miss you, _Yuki_ _Hime_." He poured some champagne on our wine glass.

"Cheers!"

Taka chuckled because my stomach grumbled audibly. I covered my face to hide my embarrassment.

"My _Yuki_ _Hime_ is hungry now. Let me serve you." He filled my plate with food. I'm such a spoiled girl at this moment.

"Thank you." I nodded at him.

He stood up to operate the LCD projector on our front. "I have something for you to watch while we're eating."

"Wow, you're my _stalker_." I can't help but to feel amused because the projector is flashing a lot of my stolen shots and video clips. I don't know how Taka managed to get all of these.

He held my chin to face him and I am again mesmerized on his doe eyes.

_"I had fun stalking my future girlfriend."_

____________

_**Still no kissing scene for Taka and Winter HAHAHAHA** _

_**Video of Pierce live** _

_**Aura**_


	23. Dear 24: Last Day

_Never tell yourself_  
_You should be someone else_  
_Stand up tall and say_  
_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid_

_\- We Are_

 "Come on, Winter. Hurry up!" Ellie's shouting at the door. Taka and the rest of ONE OK ROCK will leave today at _Hidden Paradiso._

"Just go now, Ellie. I just need to look for some stuff here." I said while searching my backpack.

"Okay. Make it quick!" She closed the door afterwards.

I pulled my hair out of frustration. I can't find my journal! I'm pretty sure that I put it under my pillow yesterday before heading to the Piano Room.

My phone vibrated from the bedside table. Ellie sent me a text message in all caps saying that I need to go down now because Rock is also waiting for me.

_Oh, God._

I sighed before heading outside. Maybe I put my journal on my traveling bag. I'll search for it later.

**\m/**

"I'm going to miss you, guys! Come back soon!" Ellie hugged the ONE OK ROCK lads one by one. She started from Tomoya then Ryota, Taka and lastly, Toru. I just noticed that he hugged Toru a bit longer than the three.

"And you two should go to Japan to watch our gigs. It'll be fun!" Tomoya said. "Here, keep this as a remembrance." He smiled as he gave me his Wincent drumsticks.

"Thank you, Tomoya! I'll keep this." We did the fist bump and he messed my already messed up hair.

"How about me?" Ellie pursed her lips.

"If we can just leave Toru here for you but we can't." We all laughed after Ryota said this.

"I'm just kidding. Hey, Toru wear this." Ellie fished out a necklace with a guitar pick pendant from her pocket.

And the teasing arose as Toru bent down so that Ellie can put the necklace on his neck.

"You're so sweet, Ellie." Rock gave Ellie a thumbs up. He's standing beside me and Taka is giving him some deadly glare. Uh-oh.

"Only on Toru, Rock" She winked then shifted her gaze to Taka. "Hey, Emperor. You've got so something for my bestfriend, right?"

"What something?" I asked while unconsciously tracing the ring on my finger.

Taka opened the passenger door of their car and took out a medium-sized teddy bear.

"Take care of our _baby, Yuki Hime._ " He gave me a teasing grin as he handed me the teddy bear.

"Baby?!" Rock and I both blurted out.

" _Hai_. This bear is our baby unless you want us to have our own. Just tell me and we'll get married as soon as possible."

"Taka!" My eyes widened at him.

"What? Do you think that I'm kidding?" He gave me that innocent look again.

"I'm still not into marrying stage. And I don't have a boyfriend." I gave him a deadpan stare.

Rock faked a cough. "So, I guess I can court you, _Ice Princess_?"

"No!" Ellie and Taka shouted.

"Winter is already taken, bro." Ryota said to Rock. Me? Taken?!

"You can court any girls except Winter. I think you and your band's drummer will click." Tomoya added while wiggling his brows.

"B-but Rhythm is like a bestfriend to me." Rock smiled awkwardly.

"So?" That's Ellie and ONE OK ROCK except Toru.

"Okay, guys stop it. Thanks for this, Taka but you don't need to give any gifts to me."

"Taka likes you, Winter. Isn't it obvious? Are you blind or something?" Ellie teased.

"I just want to inform other _people_ on what is mine. We need to go now. Take care you two." Taka gave me a forehead kiss.

"Thanks for the memories, ONE OK ROCK." I nodded at the four.

"By _Fall Out Boy_? You're always welcome, Winter. See you again soon. Bye, _Exotic Ellie_." Toru grinned and they all went inside the car. I wonder where's Mel and Vane.

When their car is already outof sight, I poked Ellie on the cheek. "Why Toru's calling you _Exotic Ellie_?"

Ellie blushed. "I don't know. Toru's unpredictable sometimes."

"You're blushing, Ellie. Toru seems so fond of you. He likes you." Rock teased.

"You think so?"

"Yes. It's a bit sad that your bestfriend is off-limits now." Rock shook his head but smiling.

"Sorry Rock, but Winter is Taka's property."

"I agree with you."

"Nobody owns me. Stop teasing me. Let's take a walk. This will be our last day here at Hidden Paradiso." I walked ahead of them while hugging the teddy bear.

"Don't be so numb. After all you can't resist Taka's charms." Ellie's never-ending tease. My goodness!

"Ellie!"

"After you, _Ice Princess_."

"It should be _Yuki Hime_ , Ellie." Rock added.

"Rock!"

"Okay, okay we'll stop teasing you." The two of them walked side by side with me.

**\m/**

I fished out the vintage journal that Ellie gave me earlier. She said that it belonged to her bestfriend. The journal looked cool because of the vintage key. I started flipped out the pages when Ryota interrupted me. The two of us occupied the back seat.

"What's that?"

"Winter's journal." I smiled at our band's logo scribbled on the third page.

"Winter's journal?! Did she gave that to you? Let me see." Ryota leaned on my side but I immediately hid it.

"No, you can't. For my eyes only."

"Don't be so selfish!"

"I am selfish when it comes to _Yuki Hime_."

"The power of love. Cupid is bull's eye, huh?" Tomoya teased. He's seated at the shot-gun. Toru's our driver.

"I'll thank him later." And the three of us bursted into laughter.

"Take care of that journal because I have a feeling that Winter didn't gave that to you." Toru said and the three of stopped laughing.

"The truth is, your _Exotic Ellie_ gave this to me. You're gonna miss her, right Toru?"

"That teasing girl. Maybe." Toru grinned at me from the front mirror.

"Come on, just admit it that you like her, too!"

"Toru likes Exotic Ellie, Toru likes Exotic Ellie!" Ryota sing-song while Tomoya is making a beat using his mouth.

"Stop it, guys."

"Admit it first that you like her." I insisted.

"I'm not going to admit anything."

"Such a kill joy!"

We were all interrupted by Ryota's phone. He's smiling widely while reading a text message from his phone.

"What's with that smile, dude? Creepy." I slapped his arm playfully.

"Who texted you?" Tomoya asked.

"Vanessa." And Ryota's smile bacame wider.

"Vane? Hmm...you like her?"

"Huh? N-no, no!" Ryota shook his head and waving his left hand as if saying no.

"Then why the stuttering, Ryota?"

"A-ah?"

"You like her!" Tomoya and I said in unison. Toru's just grinning while driving.

"Alright. Me with Yuki Hime, Toru with Exotic Ellie and Ryota with Vane. How 'bout you, Tomoya?"

"Me?" He asked while pointing to himself.

"Yes, Captain Obvious."

"Food. Tomoya loves food." Ryota said while pointing his hands to our drummer.

"And manga." Toru added.

"Guys, we're talking about girls here." I crossed my arms. Tomoya's a bit secretive, maybe he already got his lovey-dovey.

"We're near at the airport! Don't worry about my lovelife, let's focus on our upcoming gig at Nagisaen first." Tomoya pointed at the window.

_I wish Winter and Ellie can watch us on our two-day gig at Nagisaen but it's impossible._

_\-----------_

 

  
  
  



	24. Dear 25: 'Til Mext Time, Hidden Paradiso

_Can you reach me?_  
_Nobody can find me here_  
_This is my secret place_  
_No one knows and no one will know_  
_But I feel like losing senses_  
_I am in this corner here alone_

_\- Mr. Gendai Speaker_

"Mom didn't called today. I wonder why." I kept on checking my phone to see if there's any message coming from my parents. I know that they are aware that me and Elly will leave tomorrow.

"Maybe they're on a date right now. Your Mom will call you later. Let's eat our dinner, _Winter Wonderland_!" Ellie clung to my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Why so clingy, _Ellie-gator_? Missing Toru already?" I teased as we walk to the nearest restaurant.

She giggled. "Just a bit."

"A bit too much?" I insisted.

"Okay, okay. I missed him already. I wish I have a Gachapin stuffed toy to hug with. It reminds me of him." We both laughed.

"Winter, Ellie!" We smiled as Mel and Vane approached us. "Let's eat altogether at Jandrei's Hangout. Vito's already there." Mel said after the cheek kiss.

"And because this is your last day here at _Hidden Paraiso_ , may we request a song number to you, Winter?" Vane clung to my left arm.

"I'll shoot the vid then you will upload it on your Youtube channel. I'm sure that _ONE OK ROCK_ lads will enjoy watching it especially Taka." Ellie poked me on the cheek using her free hand.

"Don't tease me." I pursed my lips but Ellie just pinched my cheek.

"You're blushing. It's cute." Vane giggled as we entered at _Jandrei's._

Vito quickly enveloped Mel on his arms while Vane headed to Janis and Zandrei at the bar counter.

"Wow. You already ordered our dinner, honey. How sweet of you." Mel gave Vito a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't be too sweet in front of us, you lovebirds. Remember that three of us are still single." Vane nudged Mel after talking to the resto-bar owners.

"Do you want me to call our OOR boys to accompany the three of you?"

"Tell them to teleport for a while, Mel." We all diverted our gazes at Vane because her phone beeped. She smiled sweetly after checking her phone. "Ryota sent me a message saying they're already at the airport."

"Ryota? Hmm..." I gave her a teasing glance. Ellie's already devouring our food. I suddenly remember Tomoya.

"What?" She asked with that innocent face. "Here, try this food." She winked at me as she filled my plate with mouth-watering dishes. I gave her a second look and I noticed that her eyes are gleaming with joy.

_Is there something going on between the two of them?_

"Oishi! Let's take a group photo first then I'll post it on Instagram." Ellie fished out her phone.

"Don't forget to tag it to OOR!" Mel added.

"Tomoya will definitely love it."

"Okay, candid shot!" I don't care how I looked like after Ellie took four shots. They're all wacky shots, for sure.

After a few seconds, an IG notification popped on Ellie's phone. It kept on popping because of the likes and comments.

**tomo_10969** I am hungry now. Thank you for torturing me.

**toru_10969** Sayonara, Exotic **@ellie_yukie2610**.

We continued eating and Ellie is indeed an eating monster. Well, we're all eating monsters because we almost finished all the food. Rock came out of nowhere. Why I forgot that he's still here at _Hidden Paradiso_?

_Because your mind is occupied with Takahiro Moriuchi._ My mind teased.

"Can I join?" Rock seated next to me.

"Sure! But on one condition. You will accompany Winter on a special song number later." I suddenly shifted my gaze to Mel. She just winked at me.

"Got no problem with that, Mel." Rock saluted at her.

**\m/**

"Ladies and gents, here's Winter and Rock to give us a special song number. A round of applause, everyone!" Rock and I both nodded at Janis as she introduced us.

"Good evening! This is my last night here at Hidden Paradiso and I would like to dedicate this song to all of you. This is my cover of _Youngblood_ by _The Naked and Famous._ Rock will be my guitarist tonight." I nodded at Rock and he started to strum my guitar.

_We're only young and naive still_  
_We require certain skills_  
_The mood it changes like the wind_  
_Hard to control when it begins_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_  
_Trying to find the in-betweens_  
_Fall back in love eventually_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_  
_Claw my way out through these walls_  
_One temporary escape_  
_Feel it start to permeate_

_We lie beneath the stars at night_  
_Our hands gripping each other tight_  
_You keep my secrets hope to die_  
_Promises, swear them to the sky_

I can't help but to smile while singing because the audience are singing with us, too.

_Wish you could hear me right now, Taka._

As expected, the audience requested for another song but Rock and I switched places. I'm the guitarist and he's the singer.

"What a wonderful duo! We're hoping for a collaboration in the future!" The girls hugged me after our special number while the boys did the fist bump.

"We'll see about that. Thank you again Janis and Zandrei for accompanying us, as well to you, Mel, Vane and Vito."

"We'll definitely come back here to _Hidden Paraiso_!" Ellie said enthusiastically. The gang accompanied us to our hotel room because we're about to leave at 6am.

"Goodnight to the two of you. Have a safe travel. I'll leave at tomorrow afternoon." Rock informed us. Mel said that they'll stay till next week.

"Goodnight!"

**\m/**

I already woke up at 4am. Still, no trace of my journal. I tried to call my parents but they're out of coverage. Our baggage were all set, too.

After taking a bath, I found Ellie sitting on her bed and holding her phone. _She's smiling like an idiot_.

"Ohayou! I'll take a bath now!" She kissed me before going inside the bathroom.

At exactly six am, we're already here at the car park. I snatched a selfie with the teddy bear that Taka gave me. I'll post it to Instagram later.

_ONE OK ROCK_ song is playing while we're travelling back at home. Taka's voice is indeed a lullaby because I am sleepy now while hugging the teddy bear.

_Till next time, Hidden Paraiso._


	25. Dear 26: Gone

_This is the nothingness we exist in_  
_Where people are all talk and only_  
_concerned about themselves_  
_If that's the case then no matter what_  
_is said_  
_Nothing will ever change, let's stop these_  
_children's games_

_\- Kaimu (Nothingness)_

It's so quiet here at home. It felt like I'm away for a month although it's only a week. Ellie dropped me here first before heading back to her home. I put my baggage at the right corner of the living room before going to the kitchen. I want a cup of black coffee and I miss my favorite white mug with a black cat design.

While waiting for my brewed coffee, I play some random chords at my ukulele. A thought crossed my mind when Taka told me that he wants to do a collaboration with me and he can be my producer.

_I'll think about it._ For now, I'm just enjoying my cover songs at my YouTube channel and doing some art stuff during my spare time. And speaking of arts, I quickly pour the coffee on my mug then headed upstairs to the attic.

I smiled widely at my works sprawling on the room. Some are already hanging on the wall while the others are still on my sketchpads.

I'm sipping my coffee while walking around the room. The attic is one of my peaceful haven aside from my bedroom, of course. I have so many memories here. This is where I first learned how to play guitars and made my first drawing. My parents are very supportive of me and _Mom_ (my stepmom) love me like her own daughter. Still, I owe my life to my real mother and I love her, too. I looked above and sighed.

_Hope that you're happy way up there watching me._

I'm staring at the blank canvass at the left corner of my drawing table. I gather my brushes and acrylic paints because I want to draw the two most important women in my life.

_Sorry, Dad. I'll draw you next time. You're still the most important man in my life, though._ I smiled to myself.

I let the my phone play some random songs while I'm "playing" with colors.

_I break my strings hikaru hou e_  
_Tied on my skin so hard, you tell me what to do_  
_You'll never reach out to my soul_  
_I'll burn your skin so hard, desire in my hand_

_I break my strings michibikare_  
_I got the reason why, enough with all of lies_  
_You'll never reach out to my soul_  
_You know, you know desire in my hand_

And I'm lost in my own world again. In the world of music and art.

**\m/**

"I'm done!" I stretched a bit afterwards and drank my now already cold coffee. I groaned because my stomach growled. I need some snacks but first, let me clean my art materials.

As I brought my brushes, my phone stopped playing because someone's calling me. I picked it up but my brows furrowed. Unknown number but the location is in Japan. This could be Taka or the rest of _ONE OK ROCK_. I swiped my phone and put on my earplugs before inserting it on my pocket because my mug and brushes will occupy my two hands.

"Hello?"

[Hi, _Yuki Hime_.] My heart leaped at the sound of Taka's voice.

"T-Taka. How are you?" _Stop stuttering_ , I scolded myself.

[I'm fine. I missed you already. Have you watched the news?]

"News about what?" I don't know but suddenly I feel like someone punch me on the stomach.

[Are you at home? Turn on the television, please.]

"Taka, if you want to tell me something, just say it." Annoyance is evident in my voice.

[This is about your parents. Their plane just...crashed.]

I stopped walking and my mug rolled on the fourth step of the stairs. My brushes scattered on the floor. What the heck happened to my parents? Plane crash?

_This can't be..._

**\m/**

The four of us are here at my apartment. Ryota is _busy_ lying on the couch, Tomoya is playing a puzzle and Toru, as usual, strumming his precious acoustic guitar. We'll have our rehearsal later for our two-day gig in Nagisaen. I decided to turn on the television and put it on the news channel.

I'm searching my phone to call Winter when Ryota interrupted me.

"Look at the news, Mori-chan!" Ryota's voice is panicking while pointing at the television.

Tomoya quickly put down his puzzle and Toru stopped playing his guitar. Our eyes are glued on the TV. There's a news flash stating that a certain aircraft from Malaysia crashed when it is supposed to landed on NAIA. I gulped when the reporter told the name of that aircraft.

"T-that's the plane where Winter's parents--"

"Yes, Tomoya." I cut in. I talked to Winter's parents two days ago when I called them. They're very excited to get back home to see their daughter. I didn't tell _Yuki Hime_ about my conversation with them.

"Call Winter." Toru gave me a serious look. Ryota and Tomoya both heaved a deep sigh.

"That's what I'm going to do. And guys, I need your permission after I call her." I got up on my seat and walked to the balcony as I dialed _Yuki Hime's_ number.

As I wait for Winter to answer the call, I already made a decision. Toru, Ryota and Tomoya will understand me, I'm sure of that.

_Just one day, please._

**\m/**

I startled as the doorbell rang. I bit my lips as I heard Ellie and Rock's voices outside.

"Winter! Open this door! I know that you're inside!"

I felt a lump in my throat and it felt like my breath is taking away from me. I sighed again and dry my face as tears started to fall. I was about to open the front door but it already sprung open, revealing Ellie and Rock's worried faces. _Oh, I forgot to lock it._

"Winter..." I almost choked my breath as Ellie hugged me so tight. Rock nodded at me, pain is evident in his eyes.

"Hi, you two." I gave them a small smile afterwards. "Come in. Want anything? I'll prepare--"

"Winter...be strong. We're here for you." Rock wiped my tears. I tried to smile at him but my eyes are betraying me. They lead me here to the couch and seated between me.

"Thanks. I don't know what to feel. Tell me, am I a bad daughter to them? Why take them so sudden?" Ellie hugged me again while caressing my hair. Rock stood up and went to the kitchen.

Rock returned with a tray full of food. A pitcher of orange juice, chocolate chip cookies and home-made sandwiches.

"Sorry if I invaded your kitchen. You need to eat first. You look pale." Rock handed me a glass of orange juice and a plate with 3 chocolate chip cookies and a tuna sandwich. He gave the other glass and plate to Ellie.

"Thanks, Rock. Actually, I was about to make my snack after I finished my painting when Taka called me."

"So, he's the one who told you what happened?" Ellie asked while munching her food. I nodded at her.

"We will deal about _it_ tomorrow. But for now, just stay at home. Me and Ellie will accompany you till evening."

"Yup! I told Mom that I will stay here till 10PM."

"Thank you again so much, Ellie. And you too, Rock." I let Ellie lay my head on her shoulder.

"That's what friends are for. Although I want more than that, but -- Ouch!" Rock stopped because Ellie pinched him on his side.

"Stop it, Rock. We already talked about it. Winter's for Taka."

"Let me finish my statement first before pinching me. You're so _possesive_ bestfriend." Rock shook his head while smiling.

Ellie and Rock tried to cheer me up and make me feel better. We did some music jam at home, I let Rock use my electric guitar and Ellie sang for us, her voice is horrible, I swear. Sorry, Ellie.

What surprised me the most is that Rock can cook. He made a sumptuous dinner for us. Ellie teased him that his future girlfriend will be very lucky to have him. I agree to that as Ellie insisted that Rhythm, _Exi(s)t_ drummer and Rock's childhood friend is his _Miss Right_.

It's almost midnight when the two left the house. Ellie's Mom dropped by at the house earlier at around 9pm to bring some snacks. Ellie requested to her that she and Rock will stay till midnight. She showed her phone to her Mom and she nodded. When I asked my bestfriend about it, she told me that it's nothing important. I'm curious because Ellie kept on looking at her phone most of the time. Maybe she's talking to Toru.

The house is quiet again. I slumped on the couch while hugging the bear that Taka gave to me. Tears started to stream down my face. I missed my parents and now they're gone. I'm alone now. _How could this happened to me?_

The door bell rang. I quickly got up and wiped my tears. I don't want Ellie or Rock to see that I'm crying. I sighed before opening the door.

"Ellie, did you forgot something--" I froze because it's not Ellie nor Rock who's standing at the front door.

" _Yuki Hime_."

_And I cried again as Taka enveloped me in his arms._

___________

**_I suck at drama. Pardon me, guys! And whoa, Taka came back!_ **   
  



	26. Dear 27: Say Something

_Can you hear me when I cry in desperation?_  
_Nothing comes along with my expectation_  
_How much pain and ache you're feeling?_  
_Breathing?_  
_I gotta change this situation_

_\- Adult Suit_

"What...h-how did you get here that fast?" I asked after Taka freed me from his warm embrace.

"Does it matter? What matter is, I'm here now. For you." He smiled faintly while caressing my face.

I shouldn't asked him about that. My goodness, he is Takahiro Moriuchi. He can make the impossible, possible.

"I'm inviting myself in. It's cold outside." _Yeah, right._ It's almost past midnight and he's a gatecrasher. He held my hand after closing the door, and pulled me on the couch.

"Y-you shouldn't be here. I mean, you and the rest of your bamdmates should be practicing for your two-day _Nagisaen_ gig."

"You worry too much, _Yuki Hime._ I have a round trip ticket.  I'll go back to Japan at around 8pm later. I just want to be with you right now. Don't afraid to shed tears in front of me. I know what you are feeling."

I smiled at him and nodded. "I need to be strong. For _them_. For my friends. For myself. I don't want to blame God for taking my parents that fast."

He took my hand and kissed it.  "That's my girl. We're here for you, _Yuki Hime_. Never forget that."

I bit my lip and gulped. Tears started to cloud my eyes. "Taka?"

"What is it?" He wiped the tears again.

"Can I have a Moriuchi hug?"

"Sure, my lady." He pulled me closer and I once again enveloped in Taka's arms. With a bonus forehead kiss, too.

**\m/**

I woke up because of a warm breath on the side of my face and an arm entwined on my waist. Taka and I fell asleep on the couch, sitting. I carefully lifted his arm from my waist to avoid him from disturbing his peaceful sleep. It's only three quarter in the morning.

I walked to the kitchen because my stomach wanted a brewed coffee. Thank heavens that my favorite mug  is still _alive_ but the handle is already broken. I decided to keep it on the cupboard and took the mug that Ellie gave to me on my fifteenth birthday. A customised white mug with my name and birthday greetings written on it. I grabbed some chocolate chip cookies too from the cookie jar. I put six pieces on the plate and put it on the tray together with the already brewed coffee.

The tray almost slipped from my hands because _somebody_ is playing the piano at the living room.

_Taka's already awake now?_

My hunch is right. Taka's playing a piece but I don't know the song. I grinned silently because of his messed-up hair. I put the tray on the center table.

"Wow. That's a wonderful piece, Taka." I gave him a slow clap and he grinned at me in return.

"Thank you. You like it? I'm composing a song for our new album." He glanced at the food on the table. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Because of that masterpiece, you deserve two cookies." Instead of giving him two cookies, I gave the plate to him. He can eat all the cookies if he wants to.

"Home made cookies are the best. I can finish them all." He stood up and returned to the couch. I sipped my coffee and seated at the front of my piano.

"No problem with that, I still have more on the cookie jar. Mom made that before they went to Malaysia." I sighed as I remember my parents.

Taka raised a cookie and looked above. " _Mom_ , thank you so much. The best cookies I've ever tasted."

"Do you want something to drink? You woke early too like me." I sipped again my coffee. Delicious.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Can I request something to you, _Yuki_ _Hime_?"

"Just make sure that I can grant it to you." I humored to lighten up the situation.

"Of course you can. Play the piano for me, please? I missed our piano sessions at _Hidden_ _Paradiso_." Taka brought the _empty_ plate back on the tray.

"Sure. What song do you want me to play?" I gave my half-filled mug to him. I expected that he will put it back on the tray but he sipped on it too instead. _My goodness!_

"This brewed coffee is good, too. Any song will do, Miss Winter Dellaira." He lifted the mug like having a toast to me.

"Are you sure, Mr. Takahiro Moriuchi?"

"More than sure, but let me take a video of you while playing and singing. Is that okay with you?" He finished _my_ brewed coffed then fished out his phone.

I started playing some random chords because I don't know what song will I going to sing until Taka focused his phone on me. Like my hands got a life of their own, the intro of _Say Something_ by _A Great Big World_ can be heard now at the living room.

**_Aura's Note: Play the vid at the multimedia._ **

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one if you want me to_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I... am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_  
_And I... will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

Taka is looking intently at me while I'm singing. I can't help but to return the gaze, like I'm magnetised to his doe eyes. I silently thanked my fingers because they kept playing smoothly because my heart is beating so fast.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I... will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

I tore my eyes away from Taka. I closed my eyes because I remeber my parents. I know that the song is so sad, and I'm stopping myself to shed tears again. I tried to blink several times but no to avail.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something..._

I sighed as I finished the song. I wiped the tears and Taka gave me a handkerchief. He put his phone above the piano and sat beside me.

"Stunning, as always. You're so talented, _Yuki Hime_."

"Thanks, Taka." I returned his handkerchief.

"I wish I can ease the pain in your eyes."

He lifted my chin and I'm once again mesmerised. I closed my eyes as tears began to flow but my mouth gaped because Taka is kissing those tears.

"Taka..." I quickly opened my eyes and inhaled because his face is so close to mine.

"Slap me after this, Yuki Hime but I want to kiss you."

_Instead of protesting, I closed my eyes again as Taka's lips pressed firmly into mine._

____________

 

  
  
  
  



	27. Dear 28: My December

_Who'll let you know_  
_If I'm safe_  
_It's not what I see_  
_I have never heard life's always hard_  
_Go wrong, it's alright_

_\- Juvenile_

**_Three months later._ **

"Hey Moms, Dad. It's been a while." I put the three baskets of flowers on top of my parents' graves. I lit three white candles, too.  
I'm pretty sure that Moms (I have two Moms, right?) and Dad are all way up there smiling down at me.

It's been three months since the incident. Maybe it's plain luck because the day after the crash, 180 out of 295 bodies had been found, and that included my parents'. A huge thanks to Ellie, Rock and his best friend Rhythm who helped me recovered them.

Thanks also to a _ninja_ named Takahiro.

After mumbling a small prayer, I hugged myself because it's very cold. This is my December. My season because my name is Winter but hey, I lived in a tropical country so don't expect any snow here.

Three months had passed. _I survived_. Yeah, I lived alone in our house, went to school, composed a couple of songs then uploaded it on my Youtube channel, painted some artworks and sone of my friends and classmates bought them. I earned a lot to sustain my everyday needs. My parents left me a huge amount of money in my bank account and it's still untouched.

I survived.

My parents, my bestfriend Ellie, friends and relatives -- they're my inspiration. I owe them a lot.

Of course, _ONE OK ROCK._ Their two-day gig in Nagisaen was a huge success! Imagine that 110,000 people! Can't wait for their new album _Ambitions_.

My thoughts interrupted because of my ringtone _Let's Take It Someday._ I smiled because of Taka's name flashed on the screen. My cheeks heated at the same time because I remembered our kiss. _My first kiss._ I let out a deep sigh before answering the call.

"Hey."

[Hi, Winter! We miss you so much!] I pulled the phone away from my ear. My goodness, they shouted at me! I thought it's Taka but I heard Toru, Ryota and Tomoya. Tomoya's voice is the loudest. _So, where's Taka?_

"Same feeling here, guys."

[Come to Japan, Winter! We'll have _Ambitions_ Japan Tour starting on February.]

"How I wish, Ryota but we still have classes until March." I threw one last look on my parent's grave and started walking outside the cemetery. It's so chilly.

[Please, Winter? Vane, Mel and the rest of the gang will come to watch too!]

"But Tomoya--"

[No buts!] They shouted again. I'm afraid that I'll be deaf anytime soon.

"Chill, guys! Don't shout at me. I'll check my class schedule. Happy now?"

[Thank you!]

"Guys, my ears."

[Hey, _Yuki Hime_.]

My heart leaped when I heard _his voic_ e. The call ended to be replaced by a video call. _Oh my God._

"Sorry I have to end the call. They're so noisy." Taka's cheeky smile appeared on the screen. _Oh, how I miss his doe eyes too._ I noticed that the background is quiet now. No Toru, Ryota and Tomoya.

"Hi, there. You're a ninja! Where are your bandmates?" Maybe I'm a ninja too because I'm still walking without getting tripped.

"They're at the living room. I'm here at my bedroom." He rotated his phone so I had the chance to take a glimpse of his bedroom.

"For a guy like you, that room is pretty neat." I humored. "Oh. Ellie's waiting for me at the gate."

"At the gate? Where have you been, Miss Winter Dellaira?"

"I went to the cemetery, Mr. Takahiro Moriuchi. I visited my parents."

"I'd like to visit them soon." He gave me a knowing smile.

When I reached the gate, Ellie immediately clung to me. "I miss you, _Winter Wonderland_! She checked my phone and grinned widely. "Oh, hi Taka! Where's Toru my loves?" I lent my phone to Ellie because I need to get the home keys. Taka laughed at the other line.

"At the living room, Ellie. Miss him?"

"So much! Wish we could watch your _Ambitions_ Japan Tour but we still have classes."

"I heard that Winter told the three that she'll check your class schedule. If the two of you can't make it on February, how about on March 25-26? Saturday and Sunday?"

I peeked behind Ellie after getting some snack at the kitchen. Ellie gave me my phone and devoured the food. _Eating monster like Tomoya._

"I'm back. I think me and Ellie are available on that dates. Why?"

"That's good to hear because I already got tickets on that tour dates. _Fall Out Boy_ will be our front act."

"What?!" Me and Ellie blurted. Ellie choked so I quickly gave her a glass of lemonade.

" _Fall Out Boy_?! Oh my God, Winter we need to go and watch them! Besides, Taka already reserve tickets for us." Ellie frantically shook my shoulders. My phone almost slipped out of my hand because of her. Taka's laughing again because of my crazy bestfriend.

"Okay, Ellie calm down, will you?"

Ellie took a deep breath, flipped her hair and waved her hand at me like she's a beauty queen. _Crazy_.

"I'm calm now, Winter. And I'm beautiful, right, Taka?" She glanced at my phone and waved at Taka.

"Of course. But you're more beautiful to Toru's eyes."

"I know right! Thanks for the support, Taka! And Winter's beautiful to your eyes too even her hair is so messy because of her dreadlocks."

"I like her like that." Taka winked at us.

"Stop that. I'm hungry now." I grabbed the nachos to hide the blush on my face.

"Yeah, right Taka. Stop that because my bestfriend is blushing." And they both laughed. I narrowed my eyes at Ellie and she gave me a peace sign.

"I'll call again later. Eat well, pretty ladies." Taka saluted before ending the video call.

"Whoa, I'm not dreaming, right? We'll watch our precious lads at their gig in Japan! Free tickets!" Ellie wiped her mouth with a tissue before applying a new lipstick coat.

"Can we consider that as an early Christmas gift?" I grinned.

"Definitely! This is our first Japan tour. Fangirl goals to watch OOR gig at their home country. Can't wait to see Toru and FOB!" She giggled.

I poured two glasses of lemonade and gave the other one to Ellie. "Let's cheers to that."

"Cheers!"

**\m/**

Ellie stayed for about an hour before her mother fetched her for dinner. She asked me to join them but I declined. I need to finish my artwork for my client tomorrow.

I picked up my parents' and _Mom's_ photo frames and seated at the single sofa. I closed my eyes and hugged the frames. Tears started to fall as I hugged them tightly. My December will never be the same again but I need to be strong. I know that they're always be at my side to guide me through smooth and rough times.

I quickly wiped my tears because my phone rang. It's another video call from Taka.

"Hey, _Yuki Hime_. Missed me? Just got home from rehearsal."

"You bet. Have you eaten your dinner?" _Wow, thoughtful Winter._

" _Hai_. Wait, do you this old song?" He hummed a tune and I gulped. I knew that song! Dad used to sing it to Mom.

"M-may I know the lyrics?" _Although I already knew._

"It goes like this." He faked a cough then gave me a serious look.

_"I just called to say I love you."_

_**______________** _

_**December 2016 is the timeline of this chapter and whoa, few chapters left! Again and again, from the bottom of my (broken, lol) heart, thank you so much for reading this Taka fanfic.** _

 


	28. Dear 29: Treasured Gems

_Just search it, don't wait for the lay_  
_Don't give in, keep trying to look for the light_  
_If I can make my step, shine will come_  
_It's like a spotlight on the stage_  
_At last, chance will come for everyone_  
_Please don't think you are lost and you're alone_  
_There is somebody watching you_  
_Don't be afraid to overcome yourself, Yeah_

_\- San-San Dama_

While watching the snowfall, I can't help but to remember _Yuki_ _Hime_. If I can just fly back to her country like I did last September but I can't. Me and Toru will go to Fukuoka later for a radio interview. Toru's voice still ringing in my head, _'Don't you dare_ _being late or else'. Gachapin's_ tone being the band's leader. Because of that, I'm _two hours_ ahead of time prepared. And then there's _Air Jam_ tomorrow.

_It's been three months but Winter's kiss still lingers in my lips._ And I'm not that dumb to know that I'm her first kiss. Added to the fact that she's NBSB (no boyfriend since birth).

We had fun on our phone conversation two days ago. I sang to her some lines from _Stevie Wonder_ 's song _I Just Called To Say I Love You._ We talked everything under the sun for half an hour.

I missed that brave girl named Winter Dellaira. That jack of all trades.

To kill time, or rather spent my precious time while waiting for Toru to fetch me, I checked Winter's Youtube channel. Man, she's got the voice and the talent. Her mashups are the bombs. Take for example that _Paramore_ mashup.

And the beauty of course.

I'm one hundred percent willing to be her producer if she wants too. Producing and composing songs like what I did for _Aimer_. We can make songs together and that would be so effin' cool.

I spent one hour just by watching her music videos just in time that I received a text message from Toru saying that he'll be at my apartment after half an hour. I closed my laptop and grabbed my phone again to check any updates on Instagram.

I checked Winter's Instagram. She uploaded a video clip of her latest cover song. And the moment after I hit that _L_ _ike_ button (or rather _Heart_ because of its shape), an IG notification popped out.

**ellie_yukie2610** mentioned you in a comment: ohhhh **@10969taka** liked my bestfriend's IG post.

I was about to reply to Ellie's remarks, but Toru is _faster_ than me.

**toru_10969** we'll wait for this on Youtube, right **@10969taka** **@ryota_0809** **@tomo_10969**?

_Toru the ninja._

**10969taka** are you the so-called "ninja couple" now, **@elliey** **ukie_2610 @toru_10969**? We'll check this on YouTube later **@** **winterd121**.

**winterd121** thank you so much ✌

**ryota_0809**


	29. Dear 30: Jamming With Exi(s)t

_Kept down so long_  
_Sick of living in the middle_  
_If you stand for nothing_  
_You'll fall for anything_  
_Our time is now_  
_We won't stand down_  
_Wake up scream out_  
_We are the chosen ones_

_\- One By One_

"Should I wear all of these?" I crossed my arms as I gave Ellie a deadpan glare. My pretty bestfriend just take out all my clothes and bring them on my bed. Rock called me two days ago asking if I want to jam with his band Exi(s)t at E.R.R.O.R. CL is also bugging him to ask me for a gig so I don't have a chance to decline his offer.

"Relax, _Winter Wonderland._ You got me. Besides, my fashion sense is better than you." She winked me before starting to get the clothes that she wants me to wear.

"Gee, thanks, _Ellie-gator_."

"Okay, Winter. You'll wear this, this, and this. Pair them with your black boots." Okay, too much _this_.

I glanced at the clothes. My best friend wants me to wear my black _The Used_ shirt, light brown skirt with black underneath and net stockings. _Not bad_.

"Whoa. I never wear these for a long time and I think that they still fit to me so, yeah. Thanks again, _Your Highness_."

"No sweat, _Ice_ _Princess._ Now, go to your bathroom and fix yourself. I'll wait at the living room. Toru will call any minute by now." She giggled before heading outside my room.

"She's addicted to Toru." I shook my head while grinning. I picked up my clothes and went inside the bathroom.

I've been thinking if I should change some of the songs that I'm going to perform later. Rock said that I can perform 3 to 4 songs. _Exi(s)t_ is the first performing band and I'm next to them. He told me that we will have a collaboration again. That's fine with me.

**\m/ \m/**

"See? That outfit looks fine on you. You're rockin' the _E.R.R.O.R_. with your make up too." Ellie volunteered to do my make up.

"You're pretty on your own way, Winter. Taka is so lucky." Rock and the rest of _Exi(s)t_ are already here at our house.

"Should I say that Rhythm is lucky to have you, too?" I teased and his bandmates laughed. My eyes landed on their intertwined hands. Okay, R.A.C. and R.O.L. tandem finally came true as a couple.

"We have good news, too. We'll join you and your bestfriend to Japan for OOR's Ambitions Tour. Taka invited us." Rhythm beamed at me.

"Oh my God!" Me and Ellie gasped. "That would be great! The more, the merrier!"

"Yes. This is my second time going to Japan. The first time was 3 years ago." Their bassist, Aston said.

"Well, this is my first time. Can't wait to slam with Japanese fans. They're so devoted." That's Cornell, rhythm guitarist of _Exi(s)t._ Rock is the lead guitarist aside from being their vocalist.

"Agree!"

"But for now, we need to go to _E.R.R.O.R._ , ladies and gents." Rock smiled.

" _Valar morghulis_." Aston said and winked at me.

" _Valar dohaeris_." I said in return.

"Okay, you two fanatics. Enough of _Game of Thrones_." Ellie snickered as she pushed me out of the house.

"Let's go!"

We arrived in E.R.R.O.R. just in time CL came. I bet she missed me that much because of the tight hug.

"You looked good tonight, Winty! Goodluck to your performance. Nice pair of boots, by the way."

"Thank you CL. You're very pretty with that simple make up."

"Thanks, dearie." She shifted her glance to Rock. "You know the drill, guys." She pointed the stage.

"Sure." And all of us went near the stage. The members of Exi(s)t went up stage for a sound check while me and Ellie stay at the table near to them. As always, CL's resto bar is jam-packed.

We were greeted by some of our schoolmates. While Rock and the rest of his bandmates were testing their instruments, I received a photo from Taka via Messenger. It's a grayscale photo of their rehearsal. I send a quick reply of _goodluck_ and _see you soon._

"Are you ready to rock and roll, E.R.R.O.R.?" Just in time I sent the message, Rock shouted. Of course, we're ready!

"Yeah!"

"Here's our first song for tonight. _Kids In The Dark_!"

_Here we are,_  
_At the end of the road - a road that's quietly caving in,_  
_Come too far to pretend that we don't - we don't miss where we started,_  
_Looking back, I see a setting sun, and watch my shadow fade into the floor,_  
_I am left standing on the edge_  
_Wondering how we got this far, (how we got this far...)_

_They left us alone,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_To burn out forever,_  
_Or light up a spark,_  
_We come together,_  
_State of the art,_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_

We sing along with especially on this part.

_So let the world sing,_  
_"What a shame,_  
_What a shame,_  
_Beautiful scars_  
_On critical veins,"_  
_Come together,_  
_State of the art,_  
_We'll never surrender,_  
_The kids in the dark,_  
_The kids in the dark..._

After the band performed four songs plus one requested song, Rock do the honor of introducing me. I saluted at him as I stood up.

"Break a leg, _Winter Wonderland_!" Ellie kissed me on the cheek. "Oops, lipstick stain." The people laughed because of her antics.

"Want me to break yours, _Ellie-gator_? Literally?" I humored as I patted her right leg.

"Such a joker, Winter. Go up there now." She did her revenge by slapping my behind. _Crazy_. Just crazy.

After some guitar tuning and a quick intro, I play three original compositions and I'm as well very glad because the audience enjoyed my performance.

As for my last song which Rock requested me to perform with him, I'll be playing the keyboard now so I set aside my guitar.

"Ladies and gents, hope you enjoy our cover of _Burn It Down_ by _Linkin Park_."

_The cycle repeated_  
_As explosions broke in the sky_  
_All that I needed_  
_Was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

I don't know if it's just me but E.R.R.O.R. is so freakin' quiet while Rock and I performed this song. Who else is not a _Linkin Park_ fan? They're one of my inspirations when it comes to making and writing music.

_You told me, "Yes,"_  
_You held me high_  
_And I believed when you told that lie_  
_I played soldier, you played king_  
_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_  
_You lost that right, to hold that crown_  
_I built you up, but you let me down_  
_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

_E.R.R.O.R._ is still so solemn after our performance. I gazed at Rock and he mouthed, _excellent_. He gave me his hand and we walked to the front to gave a bow.

I gulped at the silence until Ellie stood up to clap her hands. I gulped again to stopped my tears from falling as one by one, the audience stood up and gave us a heartwarming round of applause.

**\m/**

"Wow. Just wow. Look at the views." Ellie gave me her phone. It turned out that my performance earlier with Rock was on Facebook live courtesy of CL while my bestfriend uploaded the video on her Instagram account. _Exi(s)t_ was on FB live too earlier.

"I'm so proud of you, Rock and Winter." Rhythm hugged me while Rock gave her a quick peck.

"Hey, we're singles here. Get a room." Cornell threw a crumpled tissue paper at the couple. We're watching the last performing band while eating. Aston is busy talking to some members of tha bands _Damare_ and _Black Stones_ who performed earlier.

"Should I propose to Toru now? Envy is written all over my face for these _lovey-doveys_." Both Rock and Rhythm laughed.

"My goodness, Ellie. That should be the other way around." I rolled my eyes at her. She gave me a peace sign while sipping her   
drink.

"Just wait Ellie. Toru's busy working for your future." Rhythm took a nacho from her plate. I snickered.

"Just like Taka is busy for her future with Winter, huh?" Cornell added.

"Guys, stop it."

"But you missed him already, right?"

"No Ellie."

"You do."

"No." I still don't want to admit it.

"Yes, you do!" That's the three of them. Geez!

"Okay, okay! That's three against one. I miss him. I miss Takahiro Moriuchi."

"I'm sure that he misses you too. Right, Taka?" Out of nowhere, Aston came behind me showing his phone. Taka's on the screen, grinning at me. It seemed that Aston called him thru videocall.

_"I heard it loud and clear, Yuki Hime. I miss you too. Can't wait to see you again."_

________________

 

 


	30. Dear 31: Missing Parts

_Say you changed enough for reasons_  
_We can't seem to forget_  
_If you want a story_  
_Here it is_

_\- Ending Story_

_**March 24, 2017** _

"Seriously, Ellie. Two large traveling bags?" I opened the front door after my best friend frantically rang the door bell. My goodness! I thought she's just joking when she called me yesterday that she'll bring two large bags with her. But when I looked at her Mom's car, I saw the first bag at the back seat. Bet the other one's at the trunk.

Today's our flight and her Mom will accompany us to the airport. We're very lucky to have half-day class because our flight is five o'clock.

"What's wrong with that? Besides, they're not that heavy. And oh, I brought some delicacies for our boys. Tomoya requested them. Let's go!" It's already one o'clock and thank heavens the airport is just half an hour away.

"Let me help you with your baggage, dear." Ellie's Mom lifted my medium size traveling bag while I carry my knapsack with me. Ellie chose to seat at the back so I occupied the shot-gun seat.

Tomorrow is _ONE OK ROCK_ Ambitions Japan Tour with _Fall Out Boy_ as their front act. I'm kinda nervous but excited at the same time maybe because it's my first tour in Japan.

While on our way, Ellie decided to play some _Fall Out Boy_ songs.

_Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong time_

The three of us sang along to _Sugar, We're Goin Down_. It's not that surprising if Ellie's Mom knew the song, too.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll let your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

"By the way, Winter. Rhythm called me earlier. They're on their way too, maybe they will arrive ahead of us." Ellie's right. One of the members of _Exi(s)t_ lived fifteen minutes away from the airport although we all have the same flight schedule. Aston, their bassist is very fortunate to have friends living in Japan who helped him with the concert tickets. To sum it all, _Exi(s)t_ will go to the concert with us.

When we arrived, Rock's bandmates helped us with our baggage. After some reminders, we all hugged and kissed Ellie's Mom goodbye.

Japan, here we come!

**\m/**

Wow.

Okay, I've seen some beautiful sceneries of Japan on internet or even in magazines, but tonight, I pinched my right cheek just to make sure that I'm already in the _Land Of The Rising Sun._

"Want me to pinch your left cheek, Winter?" Ellie teased but I'm faster than her so I pinched her left cheek.

We're here at the airport waiting for Aston's friends to pick us up to the nearest hotel. A little Japanese girl with her mother passed by and waved at me, smiling. I smiled and waved back. She reminded me of Ryota's niece.

While waiting, I grabbed my phone to take some photos of random people at the airport. An old couple with their grandchildren, teenagers with their friends, teenage couple, husband and wife, young boy playing PSP, and so on.

"Want to eat first while we wait for my friends?" Aston approached me while I checked the photos on my mobile.

"Thanks but I'm still full. I just need to go to the rest room. Call of nature." I looked left and right for restroom. Found it on the far right.

"Oh, okay. Should I call Rhythm or Ellie to accompany you?"

"Don't worry, I can manage. Just tell Ellie to look for my baggage."

Aston nodded and went back to his bandmates. Meanwhile, I saw Ellie talking on the phone. Bet she's talking to her Mom or Toru, as usual.

I walked faster to the restroom just in case Aston's friends will arrive any moment. I almost ran inside the restroom and wow, it's immaculately clean.

I quicky fixed myself because my hair is such a mess, actually. When I'm satisfied on my look, I quickly went outside only to be stopped by two teenage girls. _Uh-oh_.

"Excuse me, are you Winter? Winter Dellaira?" The girl with the long, jet black hair asked. She looked like a walking Japanese doll.

"The one making covers on Youtube? _WinterSonataOneTwoOne_?" The other girl with short hair wearing _ONE OK ROCK_ shirt beamed at me.

I gave them an uncertain smile. I have no idea that Japanese people will recognize me. "Yeah, that's me."

"Can we take some photos, please?" Before I could say yes, the two of them were already side by side with me. The girl with the long, jet black hair grabbed her phone to take a shot.

We took five photos: 2 group photos, 2 duo photos and 1 group wacky photo. They also asked me to sign their notebooks. They're Hikaru and Umi by the way, and their names reminded me of _Magic Knight Rayearth_ anime.

My phone rang and the two of them bid goodbye to me. Ellie's calling me via Messenger because Aston's friends arrived already. I checked myself one last time at the mirror before going out. I was about to run to where my friends' are standing when somebody called me or rather whisper it that made my ear tickle.

_"Yuki Hime."_

I quickly turned around but nobody's  there. Okay, my mind's playing tricks on me.

"Boo!"

I bumped at the guy on my front. He's wearing a black cap, shades and a face mask. But what made me gaped is that this guy is familiar.

"Oops, sorry!" That's  my initial reaction although I know that it's him.

"I'm okay, _Yuki Hime._ Welcome to Japan." He put his face mask on his chin. He moved closer to me, I thought he was going to kiss my cheek in front of the people but his lips landed on my ear. It tickles. "See you tomorrow. I just need to return something to you."

"H-huh? What?"

He grinned then he opened his back pack. My jaw dropped because it's my missing journal he's returning to me.

"Sorry if I read it but don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I need to go. Don't forget to check the last page."

Like a ninja he walked among the crowd until he is nowhere in sight.

I jumped as my phone rang again courtesy of Ellie. I starred at the journal before flipping it at the last part.

_My composition is completed. Taka wrote the missing parts._

_________________

 


	31. Dear 32: Existence

_It's like you_  
_Here I am_  
_It's been since 1988_  
_We got everything to take off now_  
_You're thinking the same way_

_\- Konzatsu Communication_

Amazing. Breathtaking. Mind-blowing. Wondrous.

These adjectives aren't enough to describe _ONE OK ROCK_ gig here at Saitama Super Arena. Before, I watch their gigs and lives thru my laptop and mobile phone, but tonight is different. They are performing right in front of me. It's so surreal but I'm pretty sure that I am not dreaming. Still, I pinched my arm just to make sure. Silly me. _Fall Out Boy_ performed very well, too.

A thought crossed my mind. How in the world my journal landed on Taka's possession? I've been looking for it since when we're at _Hidden Paradiso_ but I couldn't find it.

" _Mahal na mahal kita_ , Toru Yamashita!" Now that's Ellie shouting her undying love to _Leader-sama_. Toru just smiled at her while strumming his guitar on stage. Members of _Exi(s)t_ are now making a circle pit together with other concert goers.

**_A/N: Mahal na mahal kita means I love you so much._ **

_Now, wait a sec._

Is it possible that Ellie stole -- wait, that's a heavy word, I mean get my journal just to give it to Taka and act innocent of her _small_ crime?

When Taka gave the signal for wall of death, I readied myself to get smashed by people. I watched a lot of this from OOR lives, especially when they sang _Cry Out_ and _Mighty Long Fall_ that's why I already know the drill.

The two-hour concert drained a lot of my energy but who cares? It's _ONE OK ROCK_ after all and we really enjoyed jamming. I admire Japanese people for their discipline because it is prohibited to take photos or shoot videos on the said concert.

***\m/***

"Man, OOR plus FOB equals perfection!" Aston exclaimed while we're heading outside the arena. His Japanese friends joined us too.

"Guitarists rock!" Cornell added.

"How about vocalists?" Rock grinned.

"Don't forget the drummers!" That's the drummer girl, Rhythm.

"Alright, all members did very well. Agree or agree?" I humored and they all shouted _"Agree!"_.

"Ahm, guys are you hungry? Because if you'll ask me, I want to eat to gain my energy. Hope there's a near resto here at Saitama Super Arena." Ellie chirped in while rubbing her tummy. _Eating monster._

"How about OOR? Should we wait for them first before eating?" Rock asked. Aston is talking to his Japanese friends and I can't understand them because they're using Nihonggo.

"No worries. Toru said that they'll meet us later so come on, let's eat!"

"Ellie, are you and Toru dating?" Rhythm asked and I snickered.

"N-no?" Ellie stammered.

"Oh. Not yet. But there's a possibility." She wiggled her brows at Ellie. My bestfriend playfully hit Rhythm's arm

"Okay, guys. We can eat at _Supukarekokoro._ It's a restaurant near the arena." Aston informed. Maybe he asked his friends earlier when they're talking using Japanese language.

"What are we waiting for? To Supukare...what is it again?" We all burst with laughter because of Cornell.

" _Supukarekokoro_ it is." I said while tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Let's go to _Supukarekokoro_!" Cornell gave us a dramatic pose then raise his pointed finger to the side of the arena.

"Dude, it's on the other side. Epic." Aston grabbed Cornell's hand to point it on the other side.

One more thing, Japanese people are hospitable, too. Thanks to Aston's friends for lending us their van. They even helped us on buying OOR merchandise.

**\m/**

"Ahm, I think you just order some for me. I can't understand some of these words here." Ellie handed us the menu.

"No problem. I assure you that their dishes here are _oishi._ " Aston read the menu while one of his friends is talking to the waiter.

After we settle our orders courtesy of Aston, my phone vibrated. Taka DMed me using his Instagram account.

**10969taka**

Hope you enjoyed our show with FOB. Catch you later, Yuki Hime. 

I smiled a little while typing a reply. I said that we're here at _Supukarekokoro_ to eat. 

"Oh, that's Taka. And what's with that smile, Winter?" Ellie poked me on the side. 

"Nothing. Just informing Taka where we at. By the way, did you gave my journal to him?" I confronted her. She gave me a surprised look.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you." I narrowed my eyes at her. 

"Yes, me." Ellie gave me a peace sign. "I didn't know that you're writing to Taka using the vintage journal your Dad gave to you. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with him." She whispered. 

I shook my head. "Did you read my journal too?"

"Nope. Just the first page." 

"Are you sure?"

"Hundred and one percent sure." Her eyes glittered at the sight of food. "Yummy foods! I'm starving!"

I bet I will eat more tonight because of these mouth-watering dishes. Screw diet because I'm slim. "Chow time!"

We ate with much gusto. And I'm serious that I will eat a lot tonight. Aston's friends taught us some Japanese words like _Kanpai_ (cheers), _Jaa ne_ (see you), _Goshinpai naku_ (don't worry), _Gakko_ (school) _Okane_ (money), and _Konya_ (tonight).

"Dude, I'm so full! I love the foods here!" Cornell rubbed his full stomach. 

"We can come back here tomorrow after the gig." Rock added. Well, we have tickets for two day OOR concert. We're so lucky!

"I want to take out some desserts!" Ellie calles the waiter to asked for some take out treats.

I checked my phone again but there's no response from Taka. Maybe they're having a celebration with _Fall Out Boy_.

_But I'm wrong._

"Oh, look who's coming to our table." Ellie nudged me and here goes the familiar beat of my heart. _My goodness, act normal, my heart!_

"Taka! Where's your bandmates?" Rock asked after their fist bump.

"The truth is, I just sneak away from the after show party to see _Yuki Hime_. Can I borrow her for awhile?"

"Sure, why not! Just bring her back to our hotel unscathed. Ahm, can I borrow Toru too? Maybe tomorrow" Ellie teased as she pushed me near to Taka.

"Let's go? Ladies first." Taka grinned as we walked outside the restaurant. A cab is already waiting outside.

"Where are we going?" I looked at the window and watched the gleaming lights.

"To _Saitama Sky Forest Keyaki Hiroba Plaza_. It's not that far from here." 

And he's right. After a few minutes, we're already here at _Keyaki Hiroba Plaza._

"Wow. This place is beautiful even at night." I immediately fished out my phone to take some photos. 

"Let's take a walk. I bet you eat too much from Supukarekokoro." He teased and offered his hand. 

"HHWW?"

"I'm sorry?" He gave me a confused look.

"Holding hands while walking. Let's go!" I held his hand and pulled it.

The two of us walked quietly. No one dared to speak first. We're just enjoying the view here at the plaza. 

We're both startled because Taka's phone is ringing. He said something in Nihonggo which obviously I didn't understand before answering the call. I learned that it's Toru.

" _Leader-sama_ is probably mad because of you sneaking out." I said after Taka ended the call.

"He's mad at first but tease me later on because I told him that you're with me." He smiled as he traced the ring on my finger.

"I see. Hey, Taka I want to tell you something before we go back to the hotel." _This is it, Winter._

"What is it, _Yuki Hime_?"

Instead of answering his question, I pulled him closer to me and gave him my koala hug. I smiled as I felt his rapid heart beat.

_"Dear 10969 Frontman, thank you for your existence."_

 

**____________ **

 

 

_**Aura**_


	32. Final Chapter

_Can't you hear the voices screaming？_  
_Out loud to me I feel it_  
_We can be the change we needed_  
_Shout it out now, shout it out now_

_\- Cry Out_

"Have you heard the news?" Ellie asked after I handed her the towel. She's practicing some dance routines at the living room. Her Mom invited me to accompany my bestfriend because she will be out of the country for a week.

"What news?"

"Mel just delivered a bouncing baby girl! Check your IG to find out." I immediately fished out my phone and clicked the IG logo.

I smiled and almost teary-eyed because Mel posted two photos of Aurelia Lisa, her new born baby girl. What an angel! I sent her a DM to congratulate her and Vito.

"She's so cute! Another cutie OORer is born."

"Right. Can't wait to see them again." I grabbed my art materials. Thank goodness I brought them along with my guitar and ukulele.

"You can give Mel a portrait of baby Aurelia." My bestfriend suggested. "I'll practice again. Are you sure that I'm not a disturbance while you draw?"

"Not at all. Go on practicing and I'll sketch." I smiled at her. "I'll prepare our snack when I'm done."

"Oh, Winter. Do you know that I love you so much?" She hugged me and pinched my cheek.

"Why so sweet and clingy? I'm staying at your house so might as well help you do some chores here."

"I'm so lucky to have you, _Winter Wonderland._ "

I grinned at her. "Indeed, _Ellie-gator_. Indeed."

After I made two sketches of baby Aurelia, I went to the kitchen to prepare snack. I checked the cupboard and pull out a pack of pasta and cooking cream. I also got some ingredients that I needed from the ref. I'll make chicken penne carbonara with crispy crumbs.

I put my ear plugs and OOR songs accompanied me while cooking. Thanks to Mom's simple and quick recipe of this menu.

I prepare fresh orange juice for Ellie and I grabbed a bottle of Welch's apple juice for me. Like a ninja, twenty minutes is enough for me to make this food. Ha!

 

 

"Snack time, Ellie!" I called out from the kitchen while setting the table.

 

"Coming!" She shouted back and I heard the dance music stopped playing.

 

"Snack's ready, your highness." I playfully bowed at her like a butler. She giggled and picked the orange from the glass.

 

"Oh my, looks delicious! Let's eat! Good thing Mom let you stay with me." She sat beside me and handed me the _Welch's_.

 

"Well, I learned this quick recipe from my Mom. Here, taste it." I forked some penne. "Say ah."

 

She nodded while munching. "Yummy! Well done, Winter. You can marry Taka any moment." 

 

I rolled my eyes. "He's a better cook than me. Besides, what's with marriage thingy? I'm still young, if you may ask." 

 

"Okay. You'll marry him after five years. Happy now?" She winked at me then drank her orange juice.

 

"Why don't you and Toru marry first, huh?" I teased and she instantly blushed. Her face is as red as tomato. Gotcha!

 

_And speaking of Toru..._

 

"My goodness, Toru's calling me!" I chuckled as Ellie almost slipped her phone. "Video call." She mouthed as I continue eating my delicious carbonara.

 

I waved my hand as Toru's face appeared on the screen. Ellie let her phone stood on the table. "Hi, Toru!" We both said in unison.

 

"Hey, there. Looks like you two are having snack right now." Toru's deep voice will seriously make all the fangirls drool at him. He had his precious guitar with him with a can of soda and some stuff on the table.

 

 

"Yup! I cook carbonara for your dearest Ellie. Want some?" I humored and he laughed on the other line. I saw somebody behind him, his back facing us.

 

"Is that Taka behind you, Toru?" Ellie asked and Toru nodded. He focused his phone on his side. There goes Takahiro Moriuchi, playing the piano with an electric guitar on his lap. 

 

_He's a very talented artist. No doubt._

 

  
"Hey Taka! Are you two working on new songs?" My bestfriend asked that made him shifted his gaze at us. I tried my very best to act normal. But I can't so I immediately drank my apple juice.

_I choked. So silly of me._

Ellie snickered beside me. "Careful, Winter."

"Careful, _Yuki Hime_. Yeah, Toru came up with some rhythm on a certain song I wrote. Remember your unfinished piece?" I nodded.

Toru started strumming his guitar again as Taka played the piano.   Me and my Ellie suddenly stopped eating. Blame to Toru and Taka's charms, I mean talent.

_When the world seems ungrateful, and you're full of sorrow_  
_When life is taken away that fast, the life we borrow_  
_Just hold on, keep moving on_  
_I am your strength to carry on_

_I will save you from this abyss_  
_I will take away your pain_  
_I will fight your inner demons_  
_I will save your dying soul_

_Oh, I am your warrior_  
_That will save you from this tangled life you're in_  
_Oh, I will come to you_  
_Come to you_

I gulped. Taka responded to my unfinished song! I remember that I wrote it two years ago and that song had some sad lyrics.

"You're crying." I snapped back as Ellie wiped my tears. My goodness, I'm becoming emotional because of Taka's voice.

"I'm touched, that's why." I gavd her a small smile. Taka and Toru stopped playing.

"Are you alright, Winter?"

I nodded. "Yes, Toru. It's just that, the song is so beautiful. Kudos to both of you."

"The song is entitled _Warrior_. It's a duet song, by the way and I want to sing it with you, _Yuki Hime_." Taka smiled.

"S-sure. It's an honor to sing with _ONE OK ROCK_."

"Can't wait, yay! Congrats, Winter!" Ellie hugged me again.

The four of us chatted for a while as we continue eating. Tomoya and Ryota went somewhere that's why they were not present when Toru called.

I washed the dishes because Ellie needed to take a quick bath. She'll be a dance instructor for gradeschool students at a nearby academy. As a reward, she'll buy me some dark chocolates later.

"I'll be back before dinner, my dear. Lock the doors, okay?" She gave me quick cheek kiss as I accompany her at the gate.

"Yes, captain." I saluted. "Don't forget my dark chocolates!"

"Yes. Gotta go." She hopped inside her car and rode off.

I was about to return inside when I heard a purring sound. There, in the middle of the road was a black kitten. It can't walked properly because its front paw was injured.

I ran to picked it up. "Oh, poor little one. Let me help you." I scooped _Lindt_ , yes I just named a black kitten from a famous chocolate brand.

Lindt seemed to like to caressing her head but I startled because out of nowhere, a truck is approaching and beeping like there's no tomorrow.

_Because of panic, I can't move my feet as I watched the truck running towards me._

______________

**_Get out of the way, Winter!_ **

**_Yes, this is the final chapter. Epilogue on my next update and thank you so much for reading!_ **


	33. Epilogue

"Wake up, _Yuki Hime_! Come on!" Ellie's annoying shriek made me wanted to curl up to bed even more. I pulled my comforter above my head. I badly needed to sleep more.

"Wake me up when it's already 2018." I said using my sleepy voice.

"Miss Winter Dellaira, your school performance was moved from 1pm to 10 am. If I were you, I'll better get my ass going. It's already eight in the morning!'" Ellie took off my comforter and started jumping on my bed. _Great._

I immediately rose up. "What?! Why the sudden change?"

Ellie shrugged. "Well, we have this so-called _last minute changes_. Get up now and take a bath. You look awful at mornings." She teased while petting Lindt.

"Okay, okay." I glanced at the big teddy bear on my bed that Taka gave to me. "Good morning to you, too."

"I'll prepare your clothes while you're taking a bath. And I already called _McDonald's_ to deliver our breakfast." She informed after putting Lindt on her small basket, and started to rummaging my closet. 

"Wow, so fast. Hungry?"

"Very. I hurried here because you're not answering my calls and text messages. Bet you're still unaware on comments about your latest cover song." She raised a brow at me.

"I'll check it later after a quick bath." I winked at her and closed the bathroom door.

_Headlights in the driveway_  
_You stand in the window waiting_  
_The stars are out tonight_  
_One million fires burning_  
_Out there on the high dive_  
_You dance with your headphones on_  
_And I could watch you all night long_  
_Dancing to someone else's song_  
_Oh, dancing to someone else's song_  
_Oh, dancing to someone else's_

I'm singing my cover of Andrew McMahon's _High Dive_ while bathing. A week ago, Ellie requested me to make a cover of this song and I said, _why not_? She took the honors of filming this in my bedroom. A very supportive bestfriend indeed.

As the shower's water poured down, flashbacks poured down on me, too. Months ago when I found Lindt and the truck incident, I thought that's the last day of my life. Thank heavens the driver pulled out a massive brake (okay, this is exaggerated) and stopped just in time his truck would hit my body. And with that, I earned a cuss from him but came to his senses later on, asking me if I'm not hurt.

Maybe it's not the time to be with my parents. Ellie would miss me. My friends from _Exi(s)t_ would miss me, too. My clients, supporters and meeting with _Aimer_ from my album launching... See? I need to accomplish a lot of things before departing. Thank heavens for extending my life.

_How 'bout ONE OK ROCK especially Taka?_ My mind teased. 

" _Winter Wonderland_ , hurry up!" I quickly scrubed myself because Ellie is shouting again and banging the bathroom door.

"Five more minutes!" I shouted back. _Geez!_

I quickly got out of the bathroom and I found my outfit sprawling on my bed together with my opened tab. Ellie went downstairs because of our breakfast delivery.

I scroll some comments on my YouTube channel. I'm glad that people loved my latest cover song.

I put on my clothes, applied some color to my face and ran downstairs because I'm afraid that my bestfriend will eat all our breakfast. She loves _McDonald's_ and still insisting that she's on a diet. 

Ellie do the honors of being my driver, well she's the one with a car so be it. Good thing, the academy is not that far from our home. 

When we arrived at our school, it's very quiet. _I thought the_ _program is early today?_

"Are we supposed to be this early? Seems like nobody's in here." I asked Ellie and crossed my arms.

"Maybe they're already at the auditorium because the program is _early_ today. What do you think?" She crossed her arms too, mimicking me. We both laughed at our craziness.

"Let's go! My wrist watch says it's already 9:55." I pulled her but she pulled her arms back. 

"I need to go to the rest room first. Call of nature. Just go to the auditorium and I'll be right back. Ciao!" She ran to the nearest restroom before hearing any protest from me. I shook my head and darted my way to the auditorium.

I furrowed my brows because the doors were closed. I tried to push one door and it opened. I took a deep breath as I push the two doors. 

Wow. _Nobody's home_. I mean nobody's inside the auditorium. 

But wait a minute...

A lot of photos were scattered at the floor. _Stolen shots._ And by the looks of them, some were taken recently. If I were to read the arrangements of _my_ photos, it'll form the words _Yuki Hime_.

I picked one photo and flipped it back. The culprit left a note.

 

_Dear Yuki Hime,_

_You're beautiful in here. Say hi to Teddy for me._

 

Could it be... _Taka_?

I picked another photo and flipped it again.

_Dear Yuki Hime,_

_Welcome to Dreadlocks Club, lol this photo is so cool!_

I almost buried my face on my hands because of the next two photos. My goodness!

 

_Dear Yuki Hime,_

_Found this on my phone. Taken at Hidden Paradiso xoxo_

 

_Dear Yuki Hime,_

_Hot, babe. Ellie gave this to me. Don't be mad at her :*_

I noticed that all the photos have the same pattern at the back. I suddenly remember my journal when I always wrote, _Dear 10969 Frontman._

I startled because a music suddenly played out of nowhere. It's a minus one but I'm pretty sure that it's the song that I wrote but unfinished. Thanks to Taka and Toru for continuing it.

Someone coughed behind me. _The culprit._ I gasped because OOR members, my classmates and teachers together with Ellie are already standing near the door auditorium.

"Hey, _Yuki Hime_." He flashed his toothpaste smile at me.

"H-hey, Taka." _My goodness, stop stuttering, self!_

"Here's my favorite photo of you. I grabbed it on your IG account. Don't forget to check the note at the back."

I gulped before flipping the photo.

_Dear Yuki Hime,_

_This is your future. With me. I promise to take care of you. To love and cherish you. To write songs with you. To spend the rest of my life with you._

_Will you be my girl, Winter Dellaira? The choices are Yes and Yes._

  
I smiled at him, teary-eyed. "I still need to accomplish a lot of things. To fulfill my dream performance with you on a concert, to finish my studies. If you're willing to wait..."

Taka put his index finger on my lips. "Of course, I'm willing to wait. You're worth the wait, _Yuki Hime_." He then pulled me on a tight hug. The people began to cheer and clapped their hands.

"Dear 10969 Frontman, thank you so much for coming into my life." I hugged him back.

"It's my pleasure, Winter Dellaira." Taka smiled and gave me a quick peck. _Naughty emperor!_

_The End._

___________

_Thank you so much for sticking on this story until the end! You rock!_

_Aura_


End file.
